Second Chances
by VampireSlayer101
Summary: Sequel to "The Greatest Magic is Love". Riley thought she was completely done with Narnia until she's transported back to help a Prince in need. When she reunites with the Pevensies, Riley is torn between loving Peter and a man from her own time. ENJOY!
1. Star Struck

**Okay, I'm super sorry to all my readers who had to wait for what seemed like eternity. I've been so busy packing because I'm moving, that I completely forgot about this story. But, fear not, I have the first chapter of the sequel to THE GREATEST MAGIC IS LOVE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. It belongs to C.S. Lewis. I only created Riley. Get it? Got it? GOOD!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Riley headed out of American Eagle and walked through the crowd of people. She had bought three new outfits, and was very pleased with herself. Maybe Brittany was right, shopping was exactly what she needed. It had been a month since she returned from Narnia, and she was still adjusting to being 18 once again. Riley missed Peter. It felt like a part of her heart was ripped out the second she left him.

That's how she ended up shopping. Her stepsister knew something was wrong and had suggested going to Denver, Colorado and do some major shopping. How could Riley argue? She loved Colorado, it was so beautiful. Riley made so many changes that she was a completely different person. She dyed her shoulder-length hair so it was dark brown. At first she wanted to cut it so it was just below her ears, but everyone rallied against it. Before she went to Narnia, Riley was such a tomboy, but the second she returned from there, she changed the way she dressed. All of her clothes were either peasant skirts with tank tops, or jeans with blouses. Brittany thought it was neat that Riley changed her looks, even though she didn't know why.

Riley was about to turn to go into Aeropostale when she bumped into someone and dropped her bags. She knelt down to pick them up, so did the person she ran into.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking," Riley said.

"It was all my fault, no need for you to say sorry," the person replied. It was a guy, with a British accent. When Riley looked at him, she was stunned by his blue eyes. She'd seen those eyes before, but knew they didn't belong to the person she was hoping. She then looked at the rest of him. He had blonde hair, a killer smile, and was a sharp dresser.

"Uh, hi I'm Riley Penning," Riley told him. They shook hands and he smiled at her.

"You know, it's only polite to introduce yourself after someone introduces themselves." Riley said, noticing that he was just staring at her.

"Oh, sorry, I'm William Moseley." the guy said. Riley blinked. She couldn't believe it. She was standing in front of _the _William Moseley. That was why, at first, Riley thought she bumped into Peter. The resemblance was incredible. Sure, Riley will admit, she remembered that when she first met the Pevensies, she thought they were the actors that portrayed them in the movies.

"William Moseley? As in William Moseley from the Chronicles of Narnia?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Will answered.

"What are you doing in Colorado?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I just got out of a horrible relationship, and my friends thought it would be good for me to go someplace new. My friend Luke has always wanted to come to Colorado for some odd reason, so five of us packed up and headed here." William explained.

"I'm glad you did," Riley said. Will smiled and Riley couldn't help but blush.

"Now that I met you, I am too." Will replied. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, before Will decided to continue the conversation.

"Do you want to grab something to eat? Or drink?"

"Well, that depends…is it out of pity for bumping into me?" Riley asked.

"No, more like because I want to know more about you. Other than your name is Riley Penning and that you shop at American Eagle," Will confessed. Riley couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, so where to?" Riley asked. Will looked around and thought for a moment.

"Let's…"

"Riley, there you are," Brittany said as she walked over to her. Riley turned and looked at her roommate.

"Hey Brittany, what's up?" Riley asked.

"Oh my god, you will never believe what I heard. William Moseley, that guy who played Peter Pevensie, is here in this mall." Brittany told her.

"Yes, I am," Will said. Brittany looked at him, shocked.

"Oh…I…uh," Brittany tried to talk, but couldn't.

"We bumped into each other," Riley told her. Brittany looked at Will once more and then at Riley. She then got a big grin on her face.

"You know, I'm just going to head back to the hotel. I'm all shopped out," Brittany said.

"How do I get back?" Riley asked her.

"I'll drive you," Will volunteered.

"See? You're taken care of," Brittany said before quickly walking off. Riley was really confused about Brittany's behavior.

"Okay, that was odd," Riley said. Will chuckled a little.

"Oh well, so let's get going," William told her.

"Wait, you haven't told me where we're going yet," Riley pointed out. Will smirked and started to walk away. Riley, not wanting to get left behind, quickly followed him.

"You know, walking away doesn't really answer my question," Riley said when she caught up to him.

"No, but what it does say is that I'm not going to tell you because it's a surprise. Just trust me, you'll love it," Will replied. Riley gave up and just followed him out of the mall. They stopped in the parking lot in front of a black 2009 Dodge Challenger.

"Is this your car?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, I just got it. It's a little bit of a mess. Four guys on a road trip does not make for a very clean vehicle," William told her. Riley laughed. Will unlocked the car, and they both got in. Riley found that it wasn't too bad inside, black leather, 6-disc CD changer, and chrome on the dashboard.

"Alright, so I know that we just met, but we're going to a place that might make you feel like I'm taking you out on a date," Will told her as he started the car and was driving out of the mall parking lot.

"And that's bad how?" Riley asked. Will smiled and turned on the radio.

"What type of music do you listen to?" he asked.

"Country."

William nodded in approval before pressing a button on his radio. In a few seconds "Take Me There" by Rascal Flatts started playing. Riley looked at Will in disbelief.

"You like Rascal Flatts?"

"Yeah, their music is really cool," Will answered.

After a few minutes, they pulled into a little strip mall and Will parked the car. Riley looked out her window and saw where they were.

"Casa Bonita? Well, you are full of surprises." Riley said. Casa Bonita was a very popular, and huge, Mexican restaurant in Denver. It had a waterfall inside that divers dove off of, and several live performances. There was also a haunted cavern, gift shop, arcade, and a live band. What else was unique was that they ordered and got their food before being seated.

They both ordered beef and cheese enchiladas and were seated on the second floor with a perfect view of the waterfall. Riley and Will began to talk about their interests. Riley felt so comfortable with him, she almost forgot about Peter. It was weird, but she felt as if Will was Peter. Riley shrugged the thought away, knowing it was impossible.

"You know what's weird?" Will asked.

Riley shook her head. "No, what?"

"I feel completely comfortable with you, even though I just met you today." Will told her.

"I feel the same way. It's weird. I've only felt like this one other time in my life," Riley said, not even thinking. She mentally slapped herself, knowing William would want her to explain.

"And what other time was that?" he asked. She was right.

_Think Riley, think. _she thought.

"Well, uh…when I was little and I met my best friend." Riley lied. Will smiled and laughed a little. Riley smiled as well, knowing he bought it.

"Okay, I'm not sure if I should take that as a good thing or a bad thing," Will said.

"That depends, do you want us to be best friends, or something else?" Riley asked, a hint of flirting.

"I don't know. What do you want?" Will replied. Riley just smiled and went back to eating, making Will suffer. He laughed at her and ate a little more as well.

When they were done, they explored the restaurant, bought cotton candy and decided it was time to call it quits. Will escorted Riley to his car, and even opened the door for her. He got in and started it. But, they didn't go anywhere. Instead, he turned to look at her.

"I'm just going to say this, because I need to. You'll probably think I'm insane, but just hear me out. I feel as if I've met you before. Almost like it was in a dream or something else." Will told her. Riley was shocked by what he said. She didn't know what to say. And then it hit her.

_Oh no, I'm falling for William Moseley, and I think he's the reincarnation of Pet_er._ This is not good._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**A/N: So, I'm giving you fair warning that chapter two might not be up for a while. I'm still moving stuff. Forgive me, but I promise it's worth the wait.**


	2. Falling in Love Again

**Okay, sorry about the wait. Not only am I still packing, but I've been very frustrated lately. My evil step-sister, yep you heard correctly, decided to start rumors about me. I had to take a few days to calm my nerves. Now, I'm back and hopefully I'll be updating more often.**

**Disclaimer: ****No, I don't own any of this. C.S. Lewis owns everything except Riley. Although, it would be cool to be the author of such an amazing series. *sigh* oh well, guess I'll just live with it.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

Riley refused to watch the Chronicles of Narnia when Will wanted to. He always asked why, and Riley told him that she didn't need to watch a movie with him in it, because he was right there. The real reason she didn't was because of Peter. Her heart would sink just hearing the word "Narnia."

Almost everyday, Riley would silently compare William to Peter. The resemblance was amazing. She wondered if it was the work of Aslan, or just a major coincidence. It wasn't possible, was it? That Peter somehow found a way to live in her time? If so, why? Riley wanted so much to ask Will, but feared that he would think she was insane. It had been three months since Riley and Will met and they were an official couple. She couldn't help it. When she was with Will, it felt right. It felt as if that was how it was suppose to be all along. There was just one problem, Riley felt as though she was cheating on Peter. But, was it so wrong that she decided to move on with her life? Peter was back in his own time and she was back in hers. Most likely he had found a new girl, so why couldn't she have a new guy? Plus, if Riley's theory was correct, she wasn't cheating at all, because Will was Peter. Or, at least he's his reincarnation.

"Okay, so you know that I have to go to London next week because I have to go back to filming Ironclad, right?" Will asked as they sat on the couch in Riley's house. When Will wasn't in London, he was always with her in the States. Riley tried to get him to let her go to London, or Los Angeles to visit him, but Will never wanted her to spend money just to see him.

"How could I forget? That mean movie is taking you away from me, once again," Riley replied, acting sad. Will swung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Yes, well that mean movie is making me money. And when I have money, I can buy you things."

"I thought I told you that I don't need material things. I'm happy just being with you," Riley told him.

"I know. But, we're getting off topic." Will said. "We're getting into more intense scenes and I'm going to be there longer than usual without a break."

"Fun fun."

Will continued, ignoring Riley's comment. "So, I was thinking that I'd like it if you joined me."

Riley turned and looked at him. Did he really just suggest what she thought he just suggested? It took her by surprise, and she didn't know how to respond.

"I know that we've only been dating for a short amount of time, and we've practically gotten to know each other over the phone, but I feel as if I need to be close to you all the time." Will explained. "And, I think that moving in together will help our relationship."

"Will…" Riley began, but Will cut her off, not even noticing that she was trying to talk.

"You could even sleep in a separate bedroom, if it would make you feel more comfortable. And, I'll be on set most of the day, so you'll have the place to yourself."

"William!" Riley practically yelled. Will snapped out of it and looked at her.

"I would love to go to London with you," she said. Will smiled and gently kissed her.

"I'm glad. You'll love it there, I promise." Will told her.

"Of course I will. I've always wanted to go there."

**8 months later**

Riley was frantically going in and out of rooms, trying to get everything packed. Will and her were headed back to the States. He was done filming and they were headed to Los Angeles for a while. Will wanted to show Riley his house there, to see if she liked it. They were in love, everyone saw it. Riley had met his entire family and friends. The first time she met his fellow cast mates from the Chronicles of Narnia, Riley felt like crying. They all looked so much like the people they portrayed. Riley caught herself on several occasions almost calling Skandar Edmund. It was strange how they all seemed a bit like Susan, Lucy and Edmund, but Riley knew better than to think about them. And so, the feeling was shooed off, and soon, Riley found herself forgetting all about Narnia and focusing on the life she was living.

"Sweetheart, calm down. We're not leaving until evening, and if you haven't noticed, it's 7 in the morning." Will pointed out as he stopped her from entering the bedroom for the fifth time.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited. I haven't been in the USA for months. I'll finally be around people that talk like me." Riley told him, partially joking.

"Look who's talking. You have been picking up on British slang. I swear I heard you say 'bloody hell' the other day," Will said.

"Yeah…well….shut up," Riley attempted to strike back, but found nothing to say. Will laughed and led her toward the living room.

"Now, stay in here. I don't want you to go into the bedroom at all. I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be out in a while. Watch something on the telly, or read a book." he ordered. Riley gave him a weak smile and sat down on the couch. Will smiled before heading to the bathroom. Riley grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. She began to flip through channels, before stopping on one that caught her attention. There, on the screen, was one of the movies she had been avoiding for a year. Prince Caspian was its title, and the scene that was playing was when the Pevensies were in the subway station. Riley didn't know why, but she just set down the control and began watching it.

"_You're welcome," Edmund said as he sat on the bench next to Peter. Peter shot him a look._

"_I had it sorted," he replied. He stood up and walked a few steps, staring at the wall._

"_What was it this time?" Susan asked._

"_He bumped me," Peter answered._

"_So you hit him?" Lucy asked, shocked. Peter turned and looked at them._

"_No, after he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize." Peter corrected her. "That's when I hit him."_

"_Really, is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan asked. _

"_I shouldn't have to. I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter asked._

Riley's gaze was torn away from the television when she felt something weird. She slowly stood up and walked toward the bedroom. The door was shut, most likely Will's doing. Riley put her hand on the door knob and began to turn it. Slowly, the door opened. Riley walked inside and found that everything was exactly the same. She laughed at herself, before turning around and leaving the room. However, when Riley turned, she didn't see the hallway in Will's apartment. Instead, she found herself in a subway station.

Riley looked around at the people there. They were all wearing forties style clothing, and posters were up on the walls, that were clearly made during WWII. Riley was confused, she didn't know where she was. It didn't really occur to her until she heard many people shouting. She turned toward the noise and saw many school students huddled together. Riley felt scared at that moment and quickly made her way toward the group. She made her way to the front where she finally realized what was happening.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: When sending reviews, if you have any constructive criticism or flame you want to send, please send it in a private message. I prefer my reviews to be happy, and cheerful. I just don't want to read about what I'm doing wrong. If someone doesn't like the way I write, don't tell me in a review. That, to me, seems extremely rude. So, now that that's said and done, hope you liked this chapter. Next one will be out soon. **


	3. Ruins

There, in front of her was Peter Pevensie. Her heart began to race in her chest. She had been transported to 1940s London, and had found her husband. He was fighting three other guys, and losing. Riley looked around at everyone, wondering why no one was trying to stop the fight. Peter was grabbed by two of the guys and thrown into the wall. The third guy punched him. Peter got one arm loose, grab one of the guys and threw him into the guy that punched him. He was then thrown against the wall again. And someone jumped onto one of Peter's attackers. Skandar? No, it was Edmund. Riley watched as they both fought. She couldn't take it anymore. When one of the guys was in close enough range. Riley stepped out and punched him, most likely breaking his nose, because she heard something crack. He put his hand over his nose and stared at her in disbelief. When he removed his hand, blood covered it.

"You stupid bitch," the guy said. Everyone was silenced by this and stared at Riley. Peter and Edmund quickly took the opportunity to extremely injure the other two before turning and facing the last guy.

At first, the brothers thought that some other guy had stepped in and helped them, but to their surprise, it was Riley. Peter didn't know what emotion was strongest at that point, joy because she was there, or anger because of what she was called. Finally, Edmund decided to chime in.

"Hey, don't call her that. Just because she did some damage to your nose doesn't mean you have the right to say that," Edmund said as he walked over and stood by Riley.

"It was a lucky shot. She caught me off guard." the guy said.

"Well then, I don't suppose you want to try and block me when you're ready, do you?" Riley asked.

"Bring it on. I can take a girl." And, with that, Riley swung her fist but the guy caught it. Riley simply smiled before turning and flipping him onto his back. Suddenly, they heard whistles and the group of students scattered. Riley began to pretend to cry and leaned on Edmund's shoulder. A soldier came over and inspected the scene.

"What exactly is going on here?" he asked.

"Oh sir, it was awful. This boy here called me a bad name and tried to hit me. Luckily, my brother came and stopped him," Riley lied. The soldier looked at the boy on the ground with a bloody nose before picking him up and dragging him off, yelling.

Riley quickly went back to her normal self and looked at Edmund. Without saying anything, Edmund engulfed her in a hug. When he let go, he observed her very carefully.

"You're hair's brown. It used to be blonde." Edmund pointed out.

"It's nice to see you again, too." Riley replied. Edmund chuckled a little, realizing that pointing out her hair color wasn't the best thing to start off saying.

"It's wonderful to see you, but how exactly are you here?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know. One minute I'm in William's bedroom, the next I'm here."

"Who's William?" Peter asked, joining the conversation. Riley turned and looked at him. She tried to read his expression, but failed. He was a mystery at that moment.

"Uh…he's…well…a friend," Riley stuttered. She looked into his eyes and felt her stomach do flips. It was almost like staring at Will, but different at the same time.

"Riley!" someone exclaimed. Riley turned toward the stairs and found Lucy running toward her. Riley was almost knocked over by her.

"I can't believe it, you're really here. This is wonderful. I always knew we'd see you again," Lucy said.

"I'm glad to see you again. Where's Susan?" Riley asked. Suddenly, someone tackled her from behind. Riley turned her head a little to see her attacker was Susan.

"Okay, uh, Susan you're making it hard for me to breathe," Riley said. Susan quickly let go and they all looked at Peter, thinking he should be the one to show the most excitement.

"Come on, let's go sit down." Susan said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute. I left my stuff up by the entrance," Edmund said before heading off. The rest found a bench and Peter, Lucy, and Susan sat down. Riley remained standing and leaned against the wall. She was still trying to figure out why she was there. She was so happy with Will, with her life. How could she be ripped out of it so quickly? Edmund soon returned. Set his stuff down and sat next to Peter.

"You're welcome." Ed said to him.

"I had it sorted," Peter replied as he stood up and walked a few steps before stopping. Riley just looked at him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked.

"This time? Wait, there's been other times?" Riley asked.

"Yes, Peter has a tendency to get into fights when they really aren't necessary," Susan answered before turning her attention back to Peter. "So, what was it?"

"He bumped me," Peter told her.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked.

"No, after he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him," Peter answered as he turned to look at them.

"Really, is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan asked him, getting frustrated at her brother. Riley felt the weirdest sense of déjà vu, but shrugged it off as nothing.

"I shouldn't have to. I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter asked.

"Uh, we are kids," Ed pointed out.

"Speak for yourself," Riley muttered to herself. It was true. She was nineteen years old, practically an adult. It was strange to think about how Peter was two years younger than her, even though he had been older than her when they first met.

"It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" Peter asked as he sat down again. Clearly he was talking about Aslan.

"I think it's time to accept that we live here now. There's no use pretending any different," Susan said.

"But, what about Riley? She shouldn't be here, it must be Aslan's doing," Lucy pointed out. Riley paid more attention to the conversation.

"It was probably a way to tell us that we're not going back and that Riley gets to stay with us," Susan suggested. Riley was about to protest when she saw Susan look at something, getting nervous.

"Pretend you're talking to me," Susan told Lucy. Riley turned and noticed a boy headed their way. She smiled and shook her head at Susan.

"We are talking to you," Ed sarcastically pointed out. Susan glared at him.

"Ow!" Lucy exclaimed as she stood up.

"Quiet Lu," Susan hissed.

"Something pinched me," Lucy told her. Riley felt something pinch her and she quickly stepped away from the wall.

"Hey, stop pulling," Peter yelled at Edmund, standing up.

"I'm not touching you," Edmund retorted.

"Would all of you just….what is that?" she questioned as her and Edmund felt something. They looked around, confused.

"It feels like magic," Lucy told her.

"Quick, everyone hold hands," Susan ordered. Lucy grabbed onto Riley and Susan.

"I'm not holding your hand," Edmund said.

"Just do it," Peter told him as he took his brother's hand. Wind started to pick up and a train was flying by rather quickly. They all watched as the walls started to deteriorate.

No, please God, don't let this be happening. I was happy where I was. Why do I have to go back? Riley asked herself. Finally, the train let out one last whistle before disappearing. They found themselves in a cavern and looked out the entrance. Slowly they began walking toward the beach that was before them. They stopped and looked at the gorgeous sight before them. The water was a sparkling blue and the beach looked like a soft brown blanket. Lucy smiled and turned and looked at Riley and Susan. The older girls glanced at one another and in a split second began running across the beach with Lucy. Edmund and Peter looked at each other before running after the girls. They all took off their shoes and unnecessary layers of clothing before running into the water. They began to splash each other. Edmund wrapped his arms around Riley's waist from behind and spun her around.

"We did it!" Lucy exclaimed. The other four cheered. Edmund let go of Riley and began splashing Susan and Lucy. Riley turned and found Peter staring at her. Riley gave him a weak smile which he hesitantly returned.

"Ed? Ed!" Susan said, trying to get Edmund's attention. Riley and Peter turned at looked at him.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked.

"Well, where do you think?" Peter replied, pointing out that it was obvious where they were.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," Edmund told him. They all looked across the beach and up at a great mound of ruins.

"Let's go check it out," Lucy said. The others didn't argue and they quickly got out of the water and made their way up the cliffs. Susan grabbed Riley's arm and they slowly walked behind the others.

"Riley, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it Su?"

"I've noticed how distant you and Peter are to each other and I was wondering, is everything okay?" Susan asked.

"It's just that this past year really changed me. To be honest, I think that I don't love Peter anymore." Riley answered. She glanced over at her best friend and saw that she was a little confused.

"How is it possible that you feel that way?" Susan asked, trying to understand. Riley didn't know how to answer, so she decided to tell the truth.

"I met someone new and I think I'm falling in love with him."

"Riley, are you going to tell Peter?"

"Goodness no, I fear that he'll get all angry and never speak to me again," Riley told her.

"Would you blame him?"

"No, I would be mad too if I found out that the person I married had found someone new. It's just that this guy, he's…well…I don't really know how to describe it," Riley replied. It was true, how was she going to explain that this new guy was exactly like Peter and could possibly actually be him?

"You don't need to explain anything, not until you're ready," Susan told her. "By the way, I really like your hair. It's pretty that color. And you're clothes are so cute." Riley looked down a noticed for the first time that she was wearing a black peasant skirt and dark blue tank top.

They all came up to a beautiful apple tree and Peter grabbed an apple and handed it to Lucy. Lucy took it and started biting into it. Edmund and Susan both grabbed one and ate them. Riley didn't feel hungry so she just stood and looked around at everything.

"Apple?" someone asked. Riley turned and found Peter holding up an apple.

"I'm not hungry," Riley told him. She began to walk away but Peter stopped her.

"Riley, what's going on with you? You have barely said anything to me, and you act as if you don't know who I am," Peter told her.

"I don't know who you are anymore, Peter. I haven't seen you in a year, and things have changed. You've changed and so have I. Now, if you would kindly leave me alone, I want to explore and figure out where we are." Riley told him. Peter didn't argue and Riley walked away from him. Edmund walked over and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Pete…"

"Don't Ed, I don't need any sympathy from you." Peter snapped. Edmund huffed before running after Riley. When he caught up to her, she was walking through the ruins.

"Riley, want to tell me what's going on?"

"I just…I don't know. It's like all of the sudden I dislike him. He's not the same anymore," Riley answered.

"He hasn't been the same since we left Narnia. He became distant from all of us. Worst of all, he began to blame me once again," Edmund told her. Riley looked at him, shocked. Riley knew what Edmund was talking about. It was a subject that rarely ever came up the last year they spent in Narnia. Three years before the left, a horrible incident happened during a minotaur attack at Cair Paravel. Peter was so mad that he began to blame the whole thing on Edmund. Riley finally got him to admit that it wasn't Edmund's fault at all, and the subject was laid to rest. But, to hear that Peter had brought it back up angered her so much.

"Don't get mad at him. I think returning to London was hardest on Peter, mainly because you weren't there and he was no longer King." Edmund said.

"It was hard for me too, but to bring that matter up was stupid and wrong of Peter." Riley replied.

"I know, but it was the only way that he could keep his mind off of losing you. Peter never stopped loving you, even when your marriage was on shaky ground. I would rather him yell at me for what happened in the past, then to sulk around worse than he was." Ed explained. Riley huffed and began to look around.

"…I think we did," they heard Susan say. Riley and Edmund rounded the corner and walked over to Susan and Lucy. Susan was holding up something and examining it.

"Hey, that's mine…from my chess set," Edmund told Susan.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked as he joined them.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Ed responded as Susan handed him the chess piece.

"It can't be," Lucy whispered in shock. She ran off and everyone quickly followed her. She led them to a spot, grabbed Peter's hand and drug him over to it.

"Don't you see?" Lucy asked. Edmund and Riley quickly stood at Peter's side and stared at Lucy.

"What?" Peter replied, obviously confused.

"Imagine walls," Lucy began as she moved her siblings into the right positions. "And, columns there. And a glass roof."

They all stood there, no one daring to say anything. They realized where they were, but were too afraid to admit it. Finally, Peter spoke up.

"Cair Paravel."

"Oh God," Riley whispered. She covered her mouth in disbelief and held back tears. She recognized where they were standing. Many balls were held in that exact room. Her own coronation and wedding were in there. The throne room, where four thrones were once placed. An arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her close. She glanced over and saw it was Peter. Not wanting to argue with him, she wrapped her arms around him and began to silently cry into his chest. Peter kissed the top of her head and held her close.

"Come on, let's go look around some more," Edmund suggested. Riley didn't move and she heard Ed, Susan, and Lucy walk away. It was just her and Peter, and at that moment, she could care less. It was nice to be held.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not okay," she murmured. She moved a little and looked at Peter. "Everything's gone. Our home is in ruins."

"I know. It's awful." Peter replied.

"Everything has gone so wrong. It's as if my entire life has just fallen apart in less than an hour."

"Riley, I know I've changed, but give me a chance to prove that I'm still the same man that I was when you married me." Peter told her. Riley let go of Peter and turned around so she didn't have to look at him when she spoke.

"I can't, because when I look at you, I don't see my husband. I see someone who is confused and angry with life. And, until you sort everything out, I don't think I can call myself your Queen."


	4. Trumpkin's Story

Peter stood there in shock. Riley had just practically told him she didn't want to be his wife anymore. Pain pierced his heart and he felt the world crashing. Riley sighed before walking after the other three. Peter made no effort to stop her but decided to follow her to his siblings.

"Catapults," Edmund said as he knelt next to a small boulder.

"What?" Peter asked, wondering what his brother was talking about. He was standing next to Lucy and glanced over at Riley who was with Susan.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Edmund told them. Everyone looked around in shock. It explained a lot. Peter began to walk toward one of the remaining walls, and Edmund followed. They carefully moved the wall to reveal a door. Peter grabbed a large rock and began to hit the door until the wood started to break off. He ripped it out and opened the door. Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, grabbed his shirt and tore off a long strip. He grabbed a twig and started to wrap the cloth around it.

"I don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" Peter asked Edmund.

"Uh, no…" Edmund reached into his bag and pulled out a flashlight. "But, will this help?"

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner," Peter told him, almost laughing. The girls couldn't help but snicker. Peter threw the twig and Edmund walked through the door. Peter motioned for the girls to go in. Lucy and Susan went in and Riley looked at Peter before following the others. Peter slowly followed her. They all found themselves in a chamber surrounded by treasures. They looked over the edge and smiled before walking down a staircase and entering the main area.

"I can't believe it. It's all still here." Peter said, in wonder. Lucy raced passed him and to one of the five chests that were there. Riley, Susan, and Edmund found their own and opened them. Susan's was next to Lucy's and Edmund's was on the other side of Peter's which was next to Susan's.

"I was so tall," Lucy pointed out as she admired one of her dresses.

"Well, you were older then," Susan said.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger," Edmund added. The girls nearly laughed at him when they saw him wearing a helmet that was too big for him. Riley opened her chest, which was on the other side of Lucy's, and grabbed something that she had missed. The Christmas after her and Peter got married, Father Christmas had paid them a visit and gave Riley a wonderful gift, a scythe. The blade was red and silver, with a brown leather handle and a silver stake on the end. (go to google image search and type in "buffy the vampire slayer scythe" and you'll find what Riley's weapon looks like.)

"Riley, I haven't seen that in ages," Lucy exclaimed.

"I know. I barely ever had it with me. It's still in perfect condition," Riley replied. Riley set it down a searched through her trunk again.

"My horn. I must have left it on my saddle the day we went back." Susan said. They all looked at her and then at Peter who was just opening his chest. He grabbed his sword, unsheathed it, and examined it.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its end," he said.

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again," Lucy added, everyone could tell she was holding back tears. "Everyone we knew - Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers - they're all gone."

"I think it's time we found out what's going on here," Peter told them. The others nodded.

"Come on, let's find clothes that fit us and get changed." Susan suggested. Everyone scrambled through their things. Susan picked out a purple dress, and Lucy found one that was orange and white. Riley picked out a navy blue silk dress. Peter got a brown tunic, and Edmund grabbed a blue one, both found pants and shoes and quickly headed outside to change. The girls slipped into their dresses. Susan swung her bow and arrows across her shoulder. Lucy grabber her dagger and strapped its holster around her waist and grabbed her bottle of fire-flower juice. Riley picked up her scythe and shut the lid to her trunk.

"Riley, Peter wants to see you," Edmund said as he reentered the cavern. Riley nodded and walked outside. Peter was standing on the edge of the cliff and was looking out at the ocean.

"You wanted to see me," Riley said. Peter turned around and motioned for her to come over there. Riley hesitantly walked over and stood next to him. They stood there for a minute, looking out at the ocean.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" Peter asked, breaking the silence. Riley felt a lump in her throat and tears stung her eyes.

"I don't know. It's just that, I've been away from you for a year and then I come back and you seem so different. And then Edmund told me that you're now bringing up the 'subject' on a regular basis," Riley told him. Peter ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Riley, I don't know what Edmund told you, but I can explain."

"He told me you were using it so you didn't have to think about losing me. I don't care if you can explain why you brought it up, I don't want to hear it. You promised me that you would quit blaming him, and then I hear that you broke that promise. I'm hurt. You know, I watched my parent's marriage fall apart, and I vowed to never let that happen to me. But, guess what? It did. I can't look at you and think of you as my husband anymore. So, from now on, I'm no longer High Queen of Narnia, because there is no way that I would allow myself be associated with you." Riley told him.

"If that's what you want, fine with me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get my siblings, Lady Riley." Peter replied, obviously with a mix of anger and sadness. Riley huffed and looked out at the ocean and broke down in tears. She wanted to leave, she wanted to get back to Will. At least he wouldn't do that to her. Sure, him and Peter looked alike, but Will's attitude was a million times better than Peter's. Narnia didn't feel like home at the moment and Riley felt so out of place.

"Riley!" Edmund exclaimed as he ran over to her and held onto her as she cried.

"Edmund, we don't have time for this. Let's get going." Peter told his brother.

"We'll catch up to you." Edmund told him. Peter huffed and escorted his sisters away from the ruins. Edmund held onto Riley until she quit crying.

"I don't want to be here anymore, Ed. I want to go back home. I can't stay here with Peter." Riley whispered as they parted.

"Riley, don't let him get to you. Peter may be a jerk right now, but trust me, he'll get over it. He's High King and he just found out that the place where he once lived is destroyed."

"You're King, and you don't act like him."

"That's because I can hide my anger, he can't. Now, let's go before we lose them." Edmund suggested. Riley nodded and they ran after the other three. They found them on the beach and headed toward a nearby river. Riley linked arms with Susan and they walked.

"Hey, what's that?" Riley asked and pointed toward the river. Everyone looked over and they recognized it as a boat.

"They're soldiers," Susan said.

"And they have a dwarf tied up. We have to help him." Lucy told them. Susan grabbed her bow and an arrow before running to the edge of the shore and shot the arrow just before the men threw the dwarf in the water. She missed and hit the side of the boat. The soldiers looked down and then at her. Riley, Edmund and Lucy ran up to her and looked out at the soldiers.

"Drop him!" Susan ordered. The dwarf tried saying something, but his mouth was covered so no one understood him. The men looked at one another before throwing the dwarf in the river. Susan grabbed another arrow and shot it, killing one of the men while the other jumped out. Peter and Edmund jumped in the water. Edmund swam over and grabbed the boat while Peter saved the dwarf. They made their way to the shore and Lucy took her dagger and cut the ropes around the dwarf's hands. He pulled the cloth away from his mouth and choked up water. He stood up and glared at Susan.

" Drop him?! You couldn't come up with anything better?" he asked rudely.

"A simple thank you would suffice," Susan snapped.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help." the dwarf said.

"Maybe we should have let them," Peter suggested. For once, Riley agreed with him.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked, getting off the previous topic.

"They're Telmarines. It's what they do," the dwarf answered.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked in disbelief.

"Where have you been the last few hundred years?" the dwarf asked.

"It's bit of a long story." Lucy told him. Susan handed peter his sword and the dwarf stared at the sword. He was in disbelief, when he finally got it. He looked at the five people before.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?" he asked, not believing that the four young people before him ruled Narnia.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent," Peter introduced.

"You probably could have left out the last bit," Susan told him. The dwarf laughed.

"Probably."

"You might be surprised." Peter said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that boy," the dwarf warned him.

"Not me. Him." Peter gestured to Edmund. Ed quickly unsheathed his sword. Peter handed the dwarf his sword. They stood there before the dwarf swung the sword at Edmund. Ed quickly blocked it. After a few more swings the dwarf hit Edmund's forehead.

"Oh, you alright?" the dwarf asked sarcastically. They swung their swords, and Edmund quickly switched positions and hit the dwarf on the back. He jumped up avoiding being hit in the legs. Edmund finally was on offense and kept swinging his sword at the dwarf. The dwarf lost grip of the sword and it went flying. He looked at Edmund and collapsed on the ground.

"Beards and bed stands. Maybe that horn worked after all," the dwarf told them.

"What horn?" Susan asked. Edmund helped the dwarf up.

"You're horn my Queen. I will explain everything. But, first we need to get to the Shuddering Woods." the dwarf told them. Susan nodded and they decided to take the river for a little ways. Peter and Edmund pushed the boat back in the water and helped everyone in. The dwarf sat in the front, Susan and Lucy were sitting in the second row. Peter had the oars in the center of the boat and was rowing. And, Edmund and Riley sat in the back. Peter was facing them, since it was easier to steer that way. Riley stared either at the floor of the boat or to her side at the scenery.

"So, what's your name?" Lucy asked the dwarf.

"Trumpkin." he replied.

"Can you tell us what happened here?" Riley asked.

"Over a thousand years ago, the Telmarines invaded Narnia, simply for selfish reasons. They destroyed the capital city, Cair Paravel and began killing all the Narnians. Luckily, a lot of the Narnians escaped, and lived in secrecy. One night, I was sitting down to dinner with another dwarf, Nikabrick, and a badger, Trufflehunter. We heard a commotion and I went outside to find a boy on the ground. He looked over at something, and I saw Queen Susan's horn. There were people after him so I went after them only to get captured." Trumpkin told them.

"Who was the boy?" Peter asked.

"When I got to the Telmarine castle, I overheard numerous guards talking. Apparently, the boy was Prince Caspian, the rightful heir to the throne, since his father was dead. His uncle wanted him dead so he could become king. I don't know how Caspian got your horn, but I know one thing. He blew into it and you're here. Now, we have to find Caspian and the Narnians, for they would have gathered after hearing the horn," Trumpkin finished. No one said anything and just looked around. Riley lifted her eyes and caught herself staring into Peter's eyes. He was emotionally in pain, and she knew she had caused it. At first, she just wanted to kiss him and end the tension, but held herself back.

"They're so still," Lucy said. Riley looked at her and saw her staring at the trees.

"They're trees, what'd you expect?" Trumpkin asked.

"They used to dance." Lucy answered.

"It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. After that, those who survived retreated to the woods and the trees retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since." Trumpkin explained.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy asked.

"Aslan?!" Trumpkin asked, almost as if he couldn't believe she said that. "We thought he abandoned us when you lot did."

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter told him as he looked over his shoulder.

"Doesn't make a difference now."

"Get us to the Narnians, and it will." Peter said. Riley saw how confident he was, and at that moment she saw a glimpse of the old Peter.


	5. Isabelle

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Narnia. So, don't ask. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Pete, exactly what are you planning on doing?" Edmund asked. Peter looked at his brother and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I'm going to make it up as I go along." Peter answered. Edmund couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"You know, that's the same thing Riley said before she faced Felicity." Ed said. Riley looked at him and couldn't believe that Edmund remembered such a small statement that was uttered long ago.

"Really? You mean, when she was in love with me and actually wanted to be High Queen?" Peter asked Edmund, but he was looking at Riley.

"Peter, just stop it!" Susan snapped. "I realize that emotions are running high, but let's just put our personal matters aside and help Narnia."

Peter huffed and kept rowing. Riley turned her head and looked into the water. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

When they got to their destination, Peter and Edmund pulled the boat up to the shore. Lucy walked off and looked around. She looked and saw a bear a few yards away.

"Hello there," she said to the bear. The bear looked up and stood on two feet. "It's alright, we're friends."

"Don't move your majesty," Trumpkin ordered. Lucy gave him a confused look before turning back to the bear. It was back on four feet and was charging after her. Lucy turned and began to run from it, but tripped and fell. Riley ran over to her and tried to pick her up and Susan grabbed her bow and arrow, but the bear got on two feet and swung at Riley, causing her to fall to the ground. She grabbed Lucy and pulled her over to her and held onto the young girl before the bear could swing at her.

"Shoot, Susan, shoot!" Edmund yelled. Riley and Lucy screamed as the bear came in to attack them, but were silenced as an arrow pierced the bear, causing it to drop dead. They all turned to see that it was Trumpkin who shoot the arrow. Peter and Edmund ran over and helped the two girls up. Peter helped Riley up and Riley turned and buried her face in Peter's chest, crying. Peter wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back, trying to calm her down. Edmund wrapped an arm around his sister and they stared at the dead bear.

"He was wild," Edmund pointed out.

"I don't think he could talk at all," Peter added.

"You get treated like a dumb animal soon or later that's what you become," Trumpkin told them as he and Susan walked over. He pulled out a knife and knelt down next to the bear.

"You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember," Trumpkin added before cutting into the bear. Everyone grimaced as Trumpkin stared to cut apart the bear.

"Ed, let's take the girls to get a drink of water and calm their nerves." Peter suggested. Edmund nodded and they slowly escorted Riley and Lucy back over to the boat. Peter reached in and grabbed a bottle that was filled with water and handed it to Lucy. Peter sat on the ground and had Riley sit on his lap. She was still crying a little and was shaking.

"Hey, are you alright?" Peter asked, near a whisper.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little uneasy right now," Riley answered.

"I know, but you did save Lucy," Peter told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Had you not gotten to her when you did, that bear would have attacked her." Peter said. Riley gave him a weak smile and put her head on his shoulder.

"Riley, here, drink some." Edmund said. Riley looked up and was about to grab the bottle but Peter beat her to it. He opened it up and handed it to her. She graciously took it and took a tiny sip before handing it back to Edmund.

"So, where do we go from here?" Riley asked. Peter and her slowly stood up and looked around. Peter thought for a moment before walking off in one direction.

"I don't think that's the way." Trumpkin said. Peter stopped and stared at him.

"I'm positive it is. I remember how to get to the Shuddering Woods." Peter told Trumpkin. No one, at that moment, decided to argue with Peter and so they followed him.

"I don't remember this way," Susan said as they made their way through a rocky area.

"That's the problem with girl, can't carry a map in your heads," Peter said, jokingly.

"That's because our heads have something in them," Lucy retorted. Riley and Susan laughed at the comment.

"I wish he'd just listened to the D.L.F in the first place," Susan told the other two girls.

"D.L.F?" Edmund asked.

"Dear Little Friend," Lucy answered as she gave Susan a smile.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin chimed in. Edmund held back a laugh. They all stopped when they saw that Peter had stopped walking.

"I'm not lost," Peter assured himself.

"No, you're just going the wrong way," Trumpkin told him.

"You said that you last saw Caspian in the Shuddering Woods. And, the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush," Peter pointed out. Trumpkin rolled his eyes and stared at Peter.

"But, unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts," Trumpkin said. Peter got a stern look on his face and glared.

"That's it then. You're mistaken," Peter decided. He turned and began to walk off. Trumpkin stubbornly followed him. The other three looked at one another trying to figure out what to do. Finally, Riley began to walk after Peter and the others decided to do the same. Riley walked a little faster so she was walking next to Peter.

"Pete, please, can't we just listen to Trumpkin? He knows where he's going." Riley said.

"And so do I. I ruled this land for fifteen years, I memorized every inch of Narnia." Peter replied.

"Yes, but that was how long ago? Hundreds of years? A lot can change, trees grow, ground shifts…"

"Just, don't. We're almost to the river rush," Peter said. Riley did as he said and they walked in silence. A few minutes later, they came upon a gorge. Peter walked to the edge and stared down. It was a long ways down.

"You see, over time the water erodes into the soil, then…" Susan began but Peter cut her off.

"Oh, shut up."

"Is there anyway down?" Edmund asked Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling," Trumpkin answered. They all huffed.

"Well, we weren't lost," Peter tried to reassure them.

"There's a fjord near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked them.

"Rather that then walking," Susan told him. They all began to leave, but Lucy stopped them. "Aslan? It's Aslan!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the other side of the gorge and turning to look at everyone. "It's Aslan over there. Don't you see? He's right….there." But, when she turned back, there was no sign of the Great Lion.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked, not believing Lucy.

"I'm not crazy. He was really there. He wanted us to follow him." Lucy looked at Peter, hoping he'd believe her. Peter looked at Lucy and then at the woods across the river.

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in these woods, just like that bear," he told her.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him," Lucy snapped.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist," Trumpkin said.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid," Edmund pointed out. Lucy gave him a tiny smile.

"Why didn't I see him?" Peter asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking," Lucy told him. Peter shrugged his shoulders and walked off. Trumpkin and Susan followed.

"Riley, you believe me, don't you?" Lucy asked. Riley turned and looked at her and gave her a weak smile.

"Of course I do. It's just that Peter always needs to do things the wrong way before figuring out the right way," Riley told her before walking off. Lucy turned to Edmund who motioned for them to follow the others.

They got to the edge of the river and ducked behind a fallen tree because there were many Telmarine soldiers there. They observed the sight before them. Apparently, they were building a bridge. They heard horses coming and quickly ducked back down until they were sure they were passed. Peter looked back over the log and then hid again.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all," Susan whispered. Peter looked at her for a moment before getting up and walking back in the direction they came.

"So where is it that you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy as they walked up to the cliffs they just left. Lucy glared at him.

"I wish you all would stop trying to sound like grown ups. I don't think I saw him, I did see him," Lucy told them.

"I am a grown up," Trumpkin quietly said. Edmund and Riley gave a small laugh and turn their attention back to Lucy.

"It was right over…" Lucy was cut off when the ground gave way under her.

"Lucy!" Susan yelled. They all ran over, in hopes to save her from falling. When they got there, Lucy was safe and it looked like she found a path.

"…here," she finished her sentence. Riley turned to Peter and gave him a 'who was right?' look. Peter just huffed before starting to go down the path, but Riley stopped him.

"I don't think so. I think Trumpkin and Lucy need to lead the way from now on." Riley told him.

"Well, look at you, still acting like High Queen even after you renounce you're title," Peter said in a hushed tone so that only she could hear. Riley glared at him and then turned to Trumpkin.

"Lead the way," she ordered. The dwarf smiled and they all began to make their way down, with Peter in the back.

After a long walk, they made it to a tiny clearing and set up camp since it was starting to get dark. Edmund built a fire and he was talking to Trumpkin about random things, while Susan and Lucy made something to eat from the meat that Trumpkin got from the bear. Riley was sitting a ways away from them over by the river. She was perched on a large boulder and she stared mindlessly into the water. Suddenly, her mind started to show flashes of the minotaur attack that occurred during the Pevensies' reign.

_Riley was fighting minotaur after minotaur, waving her scythe around, slicing each one in half. She was covered in blood, not sure if it was hers or her victims'. Suddenly, she heard Peter yelling at her._

"_Riley! Get Isabelle!"_

_She turned her head and saw something that made her heart stop…._

"Riley," Peter said. Riley jumped a bit at the sound of his voice. He sat down next to her, and handed her an apple.

"Ed picked up a few back at Cair Paravel. I thought you'd enjoy it more than bear meat," Peter told her. Riley gave him a weak smile and took the apple. She examined it before gently placing it in her lap.

"Today, when Lucy was almost attacked by that bear, I felt as if I was back at that minotaur attack. I felt as if the world had cursed me with having to relive that moment over again," Riley told him.

"I know. For some reason I felt that exact way. But, Lucy is safe. History didn't repeat itself in any way." Peter said. Right then and there he knew he shouldn't have said that.

"Nope, because I wasn't as stupid and careless as I was during that attack. I saw Lucy, and it felt as if that was what I should have done in order to save Isabelle." Riley told him. She felt tears starting to roll down her cheeks and quickly wiped them away.

"You know, we haven't really talked about it before," Riley said.

"No, because I told you I would never bring it up until you were ready," Peter replied.

"I'm ready now." Riley turned and looked at Peter who ran a hand through his hair. He sighed before locking eyes with Riley.

"Okay. Where do you want to start?" Peter asked.

"It was all my fault," Riley told him. Peter was about to object but Riley stopped him. "Don't…don't try to tell me it wasn't my fault. I figured it out. Had I just ran over to her, instead of continuing to fight, I could have saved Isabelle."

"Riley, you got stabbed. There was no way you could have gotten to her in time."

"Are you just doing this so you can still blame Edmund?" Riley asked.

"No, Riley I'm doing this because it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for blaming Edmund, it wasn't his fault either. It was no one's but the minotaurs." Peter told her.

"You're wrong. See, I worked it all out in my head. Had I just ran after her, I wouldn't have gotten stabbed, you wouldn't have distracted yourself with trying to keep me alive and Edmund wouldn't have been knocked out trying to save her when he was farther away then us." Riley explained, tears were streaming down her face. "So, it was me. I got our daughter killed."


	6. Journey Back to Cair Paravel

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own anything except Riley_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Cair Paravel _

_The Golden Ages_

"Stay here baby. Mommy will be back soon," Riley told the three year old, Isabelle, standing before her.

"But, don't leave me. I'm scared." the little girl said. Riley knelt down so she was eye level to her.

"Everything will be alright. I need to go help Daddy and Uncle Edmund. No matter what you hear, I need you to be a good little girl and don't leave," Riley said. Isabelle nodded. Riley gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. She picked up her scythe and ran down the hall into the battle that was happening right outside of the palace. Right when she got there she was knocked down by a minotaur. Riley swung her leg and kicked the beast and quickly stood up. She swung her scythe but the minotaur grabbed it, pulled it out of Riley's grasp and threw it to the side. Riley jumped back as it swung it's sword. Riley kept dodging swings until a sword was thrust through the minotaur from behind. It fell to the ground and Riley looked at Peter who was holding her scythe.

"Next time, be more careful," Peter said as he handed Riley her weapon.

"I love you too sweetie," Riley sarcastically replied. Peter smiled before turning to kill another minotaur. Peter looked at her once more before running off. Riley swung her scythe and began slicing minotaurs.

Riley was fighting minotaur after minotaur, waving her scythe around, slicing each one in half. She was covered in blood, not sure if it was hers or her victims'. Suddenly, she heard Peter yelling at her.

"Riley! Get Isabelle!"

She turned her head and saw something that made her heart stop. Right at the entrance of the palace stood her daughter. She was crying and looking around. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in Riley's side and when she looked down she saw that a minotaur stabbed her. Riley fell to the ground.

"Riley!" Peter exclaimed as he ran over and knelt next to his wife.

"Isabelle," Riley barely said. The pain was so much that it hurt to even breath, let alone talk. Peter put his hand on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked at Isabelle who was walking onto the battle field. Peter turned and saw Edmund a ways away, but knew his brother was a fast runner.

"Edmund," Peter called out.

"Pete, not right now. I'm a little busy," Edmund yelled.

"Ed! It's Isabelle!"

Edmund looked around until he caught sight of his niece. He then looked at Peter who was clutching a dying Riley. Edmund killed a minotaur before running over to Isabelle. When he was halfway there, a minotaur came up and hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious. Peter swore under his breath. He was about to stand up but stopped cold when he saw his daughter fall to the ground blood covering her.

"No!" Peter yelled. Suddenly, there was a white light and then everything went black.

Peter sat on the edge of the balcony, looking out at the calm ocean. It felt like his whole world had collapsed and he was caught somewhere between life and death. His daughter was dead and his wife was in a coma. Lucy was able to heal her but Riley never woke up. It had been a week since the attack. Peter didn't know how it ended, but knew it was the work of Aslan. At that moment, he could care less about the Great Lion. Aslan didn't come soon enough and it cost Peter his only child, the heir to the Narnian throne.

He turned his head and looked at the bed where he saw Riley. Peter wondered if she knew what had happened, and if she didn't, how would he tell her? Tears stung his eyes and he turned back to the ocean. The door to the room opened and Edmund stepped inside.

"Pete, can we talk?" Ed asked. Peter didn't even turn to look at him, but felt anger welling inside him.

"Get out of here," Peter told him.

"Pete, come on…"

"No." Peter stood up and turned to look at Edmund and walked inside the room. "Because of you, my daughter is dead."

"I told you, I tried to get to her. I couldn't help that a minotaur blind-sided me and knocked me unconscious." Edmund said.

"Well, then maybe you should have paid more attention to your surroundings," Peter snapped.

"Would you stop trying to blame me? You know it not my fault."

"No, Ed, I don't know that. I just…."

"Peter," Riley murmured. Peter and Edmund turned and looked at her. She stirred a little and her eyes fluttered open. Peter ran over to her side and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Riley, how are you feeling?" Peter asked. Riley slowly sat herself up and looked at him.

"Tell me it was a dream," Riley said. "Tell me that my daughter isn't dead."

"Sweetheart, I…"

"I should have died, not her. How did she even get out there?" Riley asked.

"I don't know, no one does. We questioned everyone who was still in the castle during the attack," Peter answered. Riley began to cry uncontrollably. Peter pulled her close to him and she buried her face against his chest.

"This can't be happening. She can't be dead," Riley cried.

"Ed, go get Riley something to eat." Peter told him. Edmund nodded and left the room. Peter kissed the top of Riley's head and rocked her back and forth.

"It's all Edmund's fault," Peter whispered. Riley pulled away from him and had a confused look on her face.

"Why is it his fault?" she asked.

"Had he gotten to Isabelle instead of getting knocked out, she would be alive."

"Peter, please, don't blame him. Plus, it could have easily been you instead of Edmund."

"But, I would have realized that I was about to be hit by a minotaur," Peter told her.

"Just stop it!" Riley snapped. "Our daughter is dead and all you care about is who to put the blame on? This isn't just a bad dream that we'll wake up from. She's really gone. And I don't want to honor her by blaming her death on the uncle she loved dearly, and who loved her just as much."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just….

"Feel like the world ended?" Riley finished. Peter looked at her. Riley could tell he was holding back tears. Peter closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath and opened them again.

"Listen, Ed's going to bring you something to eat. I've got to take care of some business. I'll be back later," Peter told her. He kissed her forehead and stood up.

"I missed her funeral, didn't I?" Riley asked. Peter gave her a mournful look.

"When you didn't wake up after a couple days, we had no choice but to proceed with the services." Peter said. "If you like, when you feel up to it, I'll take you to where we buried her."

"Thank you," Riley replied. Peter nodded before leaving the room. Just as he was leaving, Edmund stepped inside with a tray of food. He walked over to the bed and set it down in front of Riley.

"This is going to ruin my marriage, isn't it?" Riley asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a well known fact that once a couple lose a kid, it's only a matter of time before their marriage crumbles. I can already feel it starting for Peter and I."

"Riley, don't think that way. I mean, sure this isn't going to be easy to get over, but you and Peter are so in love that nothing could ruin your marriage." Edmund assured her. Riley wasn't so sure. She knew Ed was just trying to help, but she wished he would stop. Riley began to eat and Edmund left the room without another word.

After she was done, Riley changed clothes and went out onto the balcony. She looked out at the ocean, hoping it would bring her comfort, but all she felt was pain. Her daughter was dead, and there was no way to bring her back.

"Riley?" she heard from behind her and knew it was Lucy. Riley turned and looked at her.

"Hey, Lu."

"How are you feeling?"

"As good as I can feel when I've lost my child." Riley answered. Lucy gave her a sorrowful look and walked over to give her a hug. Riley quickly accepted it.

"I'm so sorry." Lucy whispered.

"She was only three years old. She barely had a chance to live. I'm in this state where I don't know if I'm alive or…"

"Or if you're dead," Lucy finished. Riley gave her a weak smile and hugged her again.

"Tell me it'll be okay," Riley said.

"You're strong, I'm sure in time you'll heal. Maybe you and Peter could have another baby. I know it won't fill the void completely, but it'll help," Lucy suggested.

"Maybe, but I think right now the best thing we can do is heal." Riley told her. "I feel like I've failed Narnia in a way."

"How?"

"I feel as if the death of Isabelle is going to cause something bad." Riley answered. "I mean, there's no heir to the throne now, and if Peter and I don't have another child and none of you get married and have kids, then Narnia will be vulnerable."

"Like how? The Telmarines will attack and take over Narnia?" Lucy joked. This made Riley laugh a little. It felt good to smile. Lucy was always able to bring smiles to everyone's faces.

"Hey, Lu?"

"Yes?"

"Is Edmund still in charge of archives and all that is written in history books?" Riley asked.

"I think so. Why?" Lucy replied.

"No reason. Can you find him and send him to my room?"

"Certainly. Right away," Lucy said. She gave Riley one last smile before heading off. Riley knew what she had to do. She didn't know why, but her entire body was telling her it was something that needed to be done.

"You wanted to see me?" Edmund asked as he entered the room. Riley left the balcony and walked over to him.

"I need you to do me a favor. I need you to make sure that Isabelle isn't written about in any books, and that all the Narnians know that she is never to be spoken of again. Understand?" Riley instructed. Edmund gave her a questioning look.

"Why?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"Of course."

"I have this feeling Isabelle isn't suppose to be in history, like the future would blame it's problems on her death." Riley told him.

"Riley, are…"

"Just promise me that you'll do this. Ed, if no other heir is produced, Narnia will be weak. It'll be subject to attacks. And, with no ruler, Narnia will lose if it tries to fight. I can't let future generations know that there was an heir but none of us could protect them. Please?"

"Even though I don't really agree with you, I'll make sure to tell the historians not to mention her in their writings and I'll send the word throughout Narnia. But you're telling Peter," Edmund told her. Riley opened her mouth to argue, but closed it and sighed.

"Fine," Riley said. "Ed, I'm so sorry that he's blaming you. I don't know why Peter has to be that way."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it. Plus, he's a mess right now. Pete's not thinking clearly at the moment. None of us are." Edmund told her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, this favor I'm asking, I know that I'm right in a way. Isabelle isn't meant to be apart of history." Riley replied. "It's like Aslan is sending me cryptic messages that sound like they're my own thoughts…if that makes any sense."

"It does. I'll get on it right away. You better get some rest," Edmund said.

"I've been resting long enough. I need to get out of this room, let Narnia know that I'm okay," Riley replied. Edmund nodded and left the room. Riley sighed and began to silently cry once more, hoping that the pain would one day subside.

_Shuddering Woods_

_1300 years later_

"I'm so sorry I never told you what I made Edmund do," Riley said. Peter put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it. I sort of feel good about it. There's nothing to remind us of her death in books, and no one will come up to us and give their deepest sympathy."

"Goodness, I really hated when people did that. It made me feel worse each time. And then two years later we left Narnia. I felt a great pressure lift when I got back to my own time. To that world, Narnia didn't exist, which meant I never had a daughter. It was like I could live my life all over again. It was peaceful," Riley told him.

"Do you wish you were still there?" Peter asked.

"Yes and no. I loved being there but I know that Narnia needs my help. And, you know what bugs me?"

"What?"

"I shouldn't be here right now. Aslan only sent me to Narnia to fix the timeline. I thought once I left, I'd never come back, because I did what I was suppose to."

"Well, you did become High Queen, and Susan's horn was meant to call the Kings and Queens of Old. Which includes you. So, in a way maybe you're not done here in Narnia after all." Peter looked at Riley who returned his gaze. Riley put a hand on Peter's cheek and smiled a little.

"I thought I told you I wasn't High Queen anymore."

"You did, but see I'm High King. What I say goes, and I say you're still my Queen." Peter replied. Riley laughed and looked back into the water.

"Do you miss her?" Riley asked.

"I don't think I'll ever stop missing her. But, life goes on. It has to, no matter what." Peter told her. Riley bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Come on, let's get back to the others." Peter suggested. Riley nodded. Peter stood up and extended his arm and helped Riley up. They got back to camp and saw that the others were getting ready to go to sleep. Edmund was already fast asleep and so was Trumpkin. Susan and Lucy had just laid down, and were star gazing. Peter and Riley found an empty spot and Peter laid down. Riley laid down next to him and faced him. He smiled at her while he pulled her closer to him. Slowly, Riley fell into a deep sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated. _


	7. Forfeiting Eternity

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Narnia, no matter how much I wish I did. Sadly, I only own Riley.**

Riley stirred and found that it was dawn and that everyone else was asleep. She slowly stood up, thankful that Peter turned over and released his hold on her. Riley felt like she was being watched and found herself walking deep into the woods. She walked passed the trees and saw them swaying back and forth, welcoming her. She smiled at the fact that they finally woke up, and then she heard a growl. Riley turned and found Aslan standing in a clearing. Riley slowly walked up to him.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Riley asked.

"In a way. You're dreams have lead you to me. There are things on your mind dear one, and I'm here to answer any question," Aslan answered.

"I guess I'll start with the one that's been bugging me the longest. Why did you wait to end the minotaur attack after they killed Isabelle?"

"I am sorry for hurting you, but by allowing Isabelle to live, it would have caused the future to change, and not in a good way. What had happened in Narnia with the Telmarines would have been ten times worse. Narnia would have ceased to exist." Aslan told her.

"Because Narnia would have tried to fight back instead of fleeing."

"The Telmarines would've still taken over, but would have succeeded in destroying all Narnians." Aslan said. "You see now why I did what I did?"

"Yes, I do," Riley answered. "But, why am I here? I thought I fulfilled my purpose here."

"You did, but it created a ripple, if you would remember. That ripple placed everything back in order, but a few things changed. It was not a drastic change, but you are here because of it." Aslan explained. "I also sense that there's something about your life away from Narnia that's on your mind."

"It's nothing. I should get going, Peter and the others will be up soon," Riley said. She turned to walk away, but what Aslan said next made her stop.

"He forfeit an eternity in Narnia to be with you."

"What?" Riley asked, confused.

"You know how the stories of Narnia end, as do I. You have a way to forget it all until the time is needed, but you know what I say." Aslan told her. Riley's mind suddenly clicked. The Last Battle, it was the last installment in C.S. Lewis's classic tale. When she thought of the ending, her heart dropped. She knew Peter's fate.

"Him, Lucy, and Edmund die in a train wreck. They end up in the true Narnia. So, are you the Aslan from now or in the future?"

"In your home world I would be the present," Aslan answered.

"I guess that's your way of saying the future. But, why are you coming to me here? Won't the Aslan of now know you're here?"

"He already does, but he knows that I have business to attend to with you concerning your future. Plus, Lucy Pevensie is talking to him."

"It's a little weird hearing you talk about yourself like you were two different beings," Riley said. Aslan chuckled.

"Although I sense what is to happen when it comes to the future, I never act upon it, unless it was a matter like the one in which I summoned you. Thus is the reason I, from the past, do not disrupt this conversation." Aslan told her.

"Okay, so…wait, what do you mean he forfeit eternity?" Riley asked.

"Peter made the choice and was reincarnated into your time, as a way to have a second chance to be with you."

"What about his siblings?"

"Edmund and Lucy decided to go with their brother. As for Susan, after realizing her mistake in not remembering Narnia, I let her be reincarnated , as a way to redeem herself." Aslan said. "I gave Peter the choice to remain in Narnia or be with you."

"And he chose me. That's true love, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. And, now you must make a choice of your own. I do not know which one you will choose, but I do know the outcome of both. For I have been to both and seen what each one plays out to be."

"What do I have to choose?"

"You can either go home when this is all over, or you can return to 1940s London with the Pevensies. No matter which on you choose, the future will be safe. The paths to the future are different, but end the same. Give it time, but do not let it get in the way of the task ahead." Aslan told her.

Riley's eyes flew open and she found herself laying in the grass, Peter's arm still draped around her waist. They were facing each other and Riley smiled at his sleeping figure. She remembered what Aslan had told her.

"Susan, Susan wake up," she heard Lucy whisper. Susan mumbled something and there was shuffling. Riley turned over just a tiny bit to see Lucy walking off. Riley shook Peter and he slowly opened eyes.

"What is it?" Peter said.

"It's Lucy, she just walked off." Riley told him. Peter sat up and grabbed his bearings.

"Why does she always do this?" Peter mumbled. He stood up and walked after Lucy. Riley grabbed her scythe and ran after Peter. Peter stopped for a second and stared through the trees. Riley looked and saw what he was looking at. A minotaur was walking in the direction they were sure Lucy was headed. Peter started to walk again but at a much faster pace. Riley had to run in order to keep up with him. Peter finally caught up to Lucy, put his hand over her mouth and pulled her down behind a boulder. Riley knelt next to them. They all peered over to see the minotaur. Lucy gasped and hid once more. Peter put a finger to his mouth, signaling for her to remain silent. He slowly stood up and unsheathed his sword. He began to walk toward the minotaur. Suddenly another guy jumped out and attacked Peter. Peter began swinging his sword and hit the other guy with the blunt of his sword. Riley and Lucy sat there and watched.

"Riley, look," Lucy said. Riley saw what Lucy saw; centaurs, fauns, dwarves, and many other creatures. Riley and Lucy looked at one another and then at Peter. He swung his sword at the guy and got it stuck in a tree. The guy kicked Peter, sending him flying backwards. Lucy stood up and ran out of their hiding place.

"No! Stop!" Lucy cried out. Peter was about to hit the guy with a rock but stopped and looked at his sister. Peter looked around and saw many creatures come into view. Riley stood up and walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Peter answered. He looked at the guy once more and he finally figured out who it was. "Prince Caspian?"

"Yes, and who are you?" he asked with a Spanish accent. He had long black hair and dark skin.

"Peter!" Susan shouted as she, Edmund and Trumpkin ran over to them. Caspian looked at them and then at Peter's sword that he pulled out of the tree. He looked up at Peter and gave him a questioning look.

"High King Peter," Caspian said.

"I believe you called," Peter replied.

"Yes, but I thought you'd be older," Caspian told him.

"Well, if you'd like we could come back in a few years," Peter said as he started to back away.

"No, that's alright. It's just you're not exactly what I expected," Caspian responded. He turned and stared at Susan. Riley noticed and it reminded her of how her and Peter looked at each other.

"Neither are you," Edmund replied as he stared at one of the minotaurs.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," a badger said. The Pevensies looked at one another and then at a mouse who stood before them.

"We have graciously awaited you're return my liege," he said.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute," Lucy whispered to Susan. The mouse pulled out his sword and looked around.

"Who said that?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," Lucy told him.

"You're majesty, with my deepest respect, but I do feel that courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia," the mouse replied.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade," Peter said. He glanced at Caspian and then back to the mouse.

"Yes indeed, and I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army, sire," the mouse replied.

"Good," Peter said. Then he turned to look at Caspian. "Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

"Then you'll probably be wanting yours back," Caspian said. Peter grabbed his sword and put it back in it's scabbard. He rolled his eyes as he turned and walked away. Riley glanced at Edmund and they both followed Peter back to camp. Lucy and Susan stayed behind to explain to Caspian everything and to get acquainted with the creatures.

Peter, Riley, and Edmund got back to camp and started to pack things up. Riley grabbed Susan's bow and arrows while Peter and Edmund grabbed the supplies. Edmund had gone ahead and headed back to Susan and Lucy. Riley watched as Peter got his shield and swung it over his back. As if knowing she was watching him, Peter turned and made eye contact with her. For the first time in a long while Riley's stomach got butterflies and her heart began to race. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what Aslan had told her. Peter had, or would give up being in Narnia forever and forget everything just so he could love her once more.

Riley walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Peter gave her a look as if to say, "What's gotten into you?" Riley just merely smiled and walked off. Peter smiled to himself before following her. When they got to the others, Riley handed Susan her bow and arrows. They got everything in order and began their journey. Peter was in front with Caspian and they discussed battle strategies and weapons. Lucy was near the back with the mouse, who Riley learned was called Reepicheep. Susan and Edmund walked with Riley in the middle of the rather large group.

"…so Susan decides she needs to kick me in the gut in order for me to wake up." Edmund said. He was telling Riley what went on once her and Peter ran after Lucy.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up. I tried everything," Susan defended.

"Did you try throwing cold water on him?" Riley asked.

"Shoot! That's what I missed. At least I know that for the next time," Susan replied.

"Susan, if you even think about pouring water on my head, you'll be very sorry," Edmund warned her. Riley and Susan looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Edmund rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

"So, Riley did you sleep well last night?" Edmund asked, after ignoring the girls for a while.

"Um, I had a weird dream last night, but other than that I slept fine," Riley answered.

"What did you dream about?" Susan asked.

"Aslan. But, I don't think it was just a dream. I believe he really was there talking to me," Riley told them.

"He does have a way with talking to us without actually being seen. What'd he say?" Susan replied.

"Just that he was there to answer a few questions that I had swimming in my head."

"Like what?" Edmund asked.

"Well, for starters, I asked him about Isabelle's death. I asked him why he didn't come sooner so he could save her. His reply was that had she been saved, the Telmarines would have succeeded in destroying all the Narnians." Riley told them.

"That's stupid, she would have fought back," Edmund pointed out.

"That's why the Telmarines would have succeeded. It was a surprise attack, and had the Narnians tried to construct an army instead of fleeing, no one would have gotten out alive," Riley explained. "I know that it's a lot to handle, but give it time and it will all make sense."

"What else did he say?" Susan asked. Of course, Susan was able to tell that there was more. Riley debated on whether to tell them about Peter or keep it a secret. And what about her choice? Should she tell them and have them help her make the decision? She knew they would right away tell her to stay with them and not even think twice about telling her to return to her own time. But, she needed to tell them something.

"He told me I have to make a choice," Riley told them.

"What choice?" Susan and Edmund asked in unison.

"He told me that when this is all over I can either return to my time or stay with you four," Riley answered. "And, please don't try to persuade me to pick one or the other. I need to place it in the back of my mind until the time comes for me to choose. Aslan said it cannot interfere with what's going on."

"Of course, that's understandable. It's a huge decision. Are you going to tell Peter?" Susan asked.

"No!" Riley snapped. Susan was taken back by that.

"I mean, I don't think he needs to know until I've decided." Riley calmly said. "He would just worry himself over what I choose. Plus, he does have a way with making me make rash decisions."

"Isn't that true," Edmund mumbled. Riley and Susan gave him a questioning look but Edmund didn't turn to look at them. The two girls shrugged it off and continued walking.

After a while of walking they came to a clearing and way at the other end was what looked like a temple. It was covered in plants, but that didn't make it any less grand. There was also a ruin in front of the temple with only a few pillars still standing.

Lucy caught up to Riley, Susan, and Edmund and then they all moved up so they were next to Peter. When they reached the path that lead to the entrance, centaurs stood on each of the path and had their swords in the air, signaling that royalty had arrived. The Pevensies looked at one another before walking toward the entrance. Riley stood behind and walked with Caspian. Peter turned his head to look at Riley and signaled for her to walk with him. Riley smiled and ran over to them. Peter grabbed her hand and he escorted her. She turned to Susan and smiled. Susan shook her head and let out a small laugh. They walked inside and found many creatures working and making weapons. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy walked off, leaving Riley and Peter. They stopped and looked around.

"It may not be what you are used to," Caspian said as he walked over to them. "But, it is defensible." Riley turned and saw several Narnians staring at them. She began to stare at her feet and wrapped her arms around her body. Peter leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, no one here is judging you."

"Peter," Susan called from across the room. "You may want to come see this." Peter and Riley looked at each other before walking over to Susan. She led them over to a hallway that had drawings all over the wall. But, when they looked at them, they saw the pictures were of them. Peter grabbed a torch and explored the area.

"It's us," Susan said as she looked at a picture of them in the throne room.

"Hey, look over here. It's Riley and Peter's wedding," Edmund said. Everyone walked over to him and stared at the drawing. Sure enough, it was of Peter and Riley looking at each other with Aslan between them. Riley was in a white dress and red roses framed the drawing.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked Caspian who just walked over to them.

"You don't know?" Caspian replied. He grabbed a torch off the wall and led the Pevensies down a flight of stairs. They made it to the bottom and Caspian lit up the entire room. What they saw put them in utter shock. Along the walls were stone murals depicting scenes from various Narnian stories. But, what really got them all was that in the center of the room was the stone table. On the other side of it, behind a large arch was a mural of Aslan himself. Lucy walked over to the table and examined it before turning back to her siblings.

"He must know what he's doing," Lucy told them.

"I think it's up to us now," Peter said. Everyone looked at him and then at one another.

"Lu, let's go look around some more." Edmund suggested. Lucy nodded and walked over to him. Ed looked at Susan who followed him and Lucy out of the room.

"I better go and see if General Glenstrom needs help with training," Caspian said. Without another word he walked off, leaving Riley and Peter alone.

"It's probably a good idea if I go and practice a little. Haven't really fought for a while." Riley said nervously. She began to leave but Peter grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I know you saw him," Peter said.

"Saw who?" Riley asked.

"Aslan. I don't when, but I know that look in your eye. It's the same look you had when we were on our way to Archenland the first time you were here, after you first met him." Peter explained.

"Have I ever told you that I hate the fact that you can read me like an open book?" Riley asked, joking. Peter smiled and gave a small laugh.

"That's what happens when I know a person for years," Peter told her. "And, don't worry you don't have to tell me what he said. I figure that if you want to tell me you can. I won't force you."

"Not only can you read me, but you learn from past mistakes," Riley joked. Peter laughed again and wrapped his arms around Riley's waist. Riley placed her hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes. Peter began to lean in, but Riley pulled away.

"I really should be practicing right now," Riley said before practically running out up the steps. Peter huffed and turned to look at the picture of Aslan.

"What can I do to prove to her that I'm still me?" Peter asked himself. He turned and faced the stairs. Slowly, he began to walk up them.


	8. I Still Love You

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Riley. I wish that I had come up with Narnia, but sadly I was fifty years too late. Oh well, on with the story.**

Riley wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone. They turned to look at her and she saw that it was Edmund.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Riley said.

"No, Riley, don't apologize. It was my fault. I was standing around like an idiot," Edmund told her. Riley smiled and laughed.

"You're always an idiot," Riley replied. Edmund got a hurt look on his face and playfully shoved Riley. Riley shoved him back.

"Would you two stop acting like children," Susan told them as she walked over.

"We can't help it," Riley said.

"It's just the way we are," Edmund added. They began laughing again and Susan rolled her eyes. When Riley and Edmund stopped laughing Riley spoke to Susan.

"So, Su, what are you up to?"

"I'm going to practice my archery. Care to join me?"

"Sure, I haven't practiced in a while. Try not to get in anyone's way Edmund," Riley said before her and Susan walked outside. Riley grabbed a random bow and a thing of arrows. They found the targets and aimed for them. When released, Susan's went in the bulls-eye while Riley's went just outside of it.

"Not as bad as I thought." Riley said. Susan laughed and grabbed another arrow.

"How long has in been since you shot an arrow?" Susan asked as she hit the bulls-eye again.

"In Narnian Years, or Earth Years?"

"I guess a mix of both. Counting the year we were gone, Earth Years, and the years we ruled, Narnian Years." Susan replied.

"Well, that makes it almost six years. I stopped practicing when I found out that I was pregnant. Peter wouldn't let me near any weaponry, otherwise I still would have practiced." Riley told her.

"Well, you didn't practice much anyways. You had your scythe, which was more useful than a bow and arrow." Susan pointed out. "Speaking of, are you going to practice with it?"

"Yeah, probably tomorrow. Okay, I've only shot one arrow. Two more and then I'm headed inside." Riley said. Susan laughed and shot another arrow. Riley pulled out two arrows and put them on the bow.

"You're not going to shoot them at the same time, are you?" Susan asked.

"What? Don't think I can do it?"

"I know you can't."

"Let's make a bet then. If I hit the target with both the arrows at least close to the bulls-eye you have to answer a question."

"Same goes for you. If you don't make it, I get to ask a question, and you have to answer it," Susan replied.

"Deal." Riley raised her bow and shot the two arrows. One arrow hit the bulls-eye while the other hit the tree behind the target. Susan flashed Riley a triumphant smile and Riley glared at her.

"Okay, so what's the question?" Riley asked. Susan thought for a moment and figured out what she wanted to ask her.

"Who is he?"

"Who is who?" Riley asked, confused.

"I want to know about this guy you claim to have fallen for back in your own time," Susan told her. "I promise what is said here will not be told to any of my siblings, especially Peter."

"Susan, if I tell then you'll know about the future and that will only raise more questions," Riley replied.

"Riley, please. You're my best friend, and I need to know that you're doing okay."

"You promise not to tell a single soul?" Riley asked as she sat down in the grass. Susan sat as well.

"Of course." Su answered.

"Okay, well, his name is William Moseley. He's really sweet and kind. He can be stubborn at times. He has blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes."

"You make it sound like he's my brother." Susan pointed out. Riley bit her lip and avoided eye-contact with Susan. Susan was taken back, she knew that Riley wasn't tell her something.

"Riley, please tell me the truth. Is this Will my brother?" Susan asked. Riley tried with all her might to keep from crying.

"Well…I…." Riley tried to talk, but couldn't. She quickly stood up and ran back into the How. Tears were streaming down her face as she made her way down to the Stone Table. Riley stopped in her tracks and stared at Aslan's mural. She slowly walked over to it and traced it.

"How could you let this happen? Why did you bring me back here? I was happy not knowing the truth," Riley whispered, hoping Aslan would hear her. Anger began to stream through her and Riley hit the mural, hard. Pain surged through her, but she didn't care. Riley kept hitting it over and over again.

"I hate you! You stupid worthless cat! Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" Riley yelled. She collapsed on the ground and cried. Someone wrapped their arms around her and Riley buried her head in their shoulder.

"Shh…it's alright," the whispered. She recognized that it was Edmund.

"No, it's not," Riley said as she pulled away from him. "I hate that I'm so confused. This stupid choice I have to make is hurting me. I don't know what to do."

"Riley, I know you told me and Susan to stand back and let you decide all by yourself, but I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"What does your heart tell you to do?" Edmund asked.

"Hey," Peter said as he walked into the chamber. "Sweetheart, is everything all right?" Peter helped Riley stand up and wiped the stray tears off her face. Riley simply nodded her head.

"Lucy's waiting at the top of the stairs. Go find her and have her show you where you'll be staying. I want you to get some rest." Peter told her. Riley gave him a small smile. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Peter made sure Riley was gone before he pulled his sword out and held it against Edmund's throat. Ed pressed his back against the wall and stared wide-eyed at his brother.

"What the hell is your problem?" Edmund asked.

"What choice does Riley have to make? And don't try telling me you don't know because I heard you two talking." Peter replied.

"Pete, I promised Riley that I wouldn't tell you. She's worried that it'll distract you," Edmund told him.

"Ed, just tell me. She's my wife, and I deserve to know what has her so upset. And, I really don't feel like threatening my sister." Peter pressed the sword harder against Edmund's throat.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Just get that sword away from my neck." Edmund replied. Peter stepped away and put the sword back in its sheath.

"So, what is it?" Peter asked.

"Listen, I don't know everything. All I know is that Aslan is making her decide whether she stays with us or goes back to her own time when this war is over." Edmund told him.

"And she still hasn't decided? I thought it would be obvious which she needs to pick."

"Susan and I did too. But, then we realized that Riley was meant to keep the future safe. What if choosing to stay with us will tamper with it and Riley doesn't know if she can live with that?"

"True. I just wish she would tell me instead of keeping me in the dark," Peter said.

"She's just trying to protect you. Riley loves you, Peter. Don't blow it this time," Edmund said.

"I already have. She won't even kiss me. All I get is a peck on the cheek and a smile. It's like she doesn't even care for me anymore.

"Pete, she'll come around. You know Riley, she won't admit anything until it's absolutely necessary. That's just her nature." Edmund pointed out.

"I hope you're right." Peter said before walking away. He climbed the steps and back into the main area. He made his way up to the second level where him, his siblings, and Riley were staying. Their sleeping areas were separated by cloth walls. Peter went all the way to the end of the room to his bed. He pulled the cloth away and stepped inside his make-shift bedroom. He laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Slowly, he began to drift to sleep.

"Peter," someone whispered the next morning. Peter slowly opened his eyes to find Riley staring down at him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hello beautiful," Peter said.

"Now's not the time for that. We've got trouble." Riley told him. Peter quickly sat up and stared at her.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"A Telmarine soldier was spotted spying on the How early this morning. There's a meeting down at the Stone Table," Riley answered.

"And no one cared to wake me up?" Peter asked as he stood up and walked across the room towards the stairs. Riley tried to keep up with him.

"Peter, I was sent as soon as we realized you weren't there. Everyone thought that you'd be awake by now. I'm sorry." Riley told him.

"Don't apologize. Let's just get there so I don't miss anymore of the meeting." Peter replied. When they arrived, Peter found that they were all waiting for him.

"So, what seems to be the trouble?" Peter asked.

"The Telmarines know our location. Gryphons were sent out and reported seeing hundreds of soldiers and weapons making their way." Glenstorm the centaur reported. He was the general of the army and would do anything to save his country.

"So, what's next?" Riley asked.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's army and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle." Peter pointed out.

"What do you propose we do?' someone asked.

"We need to-" Peter and Caspian looked at each other. Both began to speak, but were silenced by one another. Peter glared at him before continuing what he was saying.

"Our only chance is to strike them before they strike us."

"But that's crazy. No one has ever taken that castle," Caspian told him.

"There's always a first time," Peter retorted.

"Pete….," Riley spoke up. Peter looked at her for a moment before turning towards everyone else.

"We'd have the element of surprise," Trumpkin said.

"But we have the advantage here," Caspian told him.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan added. Peter and Riley stared at her, wondering why she would side with Caspian.

"Look, I may think Peter's idea isn't fully thought-through, but it's the best we have. I think we should go for it," Riley said. Peter smiled at her which she returned.

"I personally feel safer underground," Trufflehunter told them.

"Listen," Peter said to Caspian. "I appreciate all that you've done. But, this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb."

"Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just wait and starve us out," Ed pointed out.

"We could collect nuts," a squirrel suggested.

"Yes, and then throw them at the Telmarines," Reepicheep sarcastically replied.

"Shut up," he told the squirrel before turning towards Peter. "I think you know where I stand sire."

Peter thought for a moment. He looked at Riley who just shrugged her shoulders. Peter knew that was a sign that she didn't have anything else to say. He turned and looked at Glenstorm.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter asked.

"Or die trying, my liege," Glenstorm answered.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said. Everyone turned to look at the young girl sitting on the Stone Table.

"Sorry?" Peter asked, not sure what Lucy meant.

"Well, we're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here, or dying there." Lucy told him.

"I'm not sure you really have been listening, Lu," Peter said.

"No, you're not listening," Lucy snapped. "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

"Lucy!" Riley exclaimed. Everyone was rather alarmed. Lucy had never acted that way before. Peter ignored Riley and everyone else and focused on Lucy.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough," Peter said before leaving the room. Everyone stood there for a few moments before Edmund spoke up.

"Okay, that's it for now. Glenstorm, Caspian, and I will speak to the High King and we'll draw up a plan. Everyone else should either practice or start saying your goodbyes."

The room was quickly cleared out. Riley and Lucy were the last two to leave. Lucy was just sitting there and Riley walked over to her.

"You doing okay?" Riley asked.

"Do you think I was too hard on Peter?"

"No, tension's running high right now. No one can really control their emotions."

"It's just that, I know if we found Aslan that he'd stop all this in no time." Lucy told her. "But, no one will listen to me."

"Lucy, right now it's better to just agree and not cause trouble. Peter will admit that you're right, but it will take time. Remember what I said that day at the gorge?"

"You told me that Peter just needs to do things the wrong way before actually admitting that he needs to do things the right way," Lucy answered.

"Exactly. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go cool down a King." Riley said. Lucy smiled and stood up.

"Can I walk with you?" she asked. Riley nodded and they both headed out of the room. They went back to the main level where they were preparing weapons and armor.

"I'm going to go talk to Reepicheep. I'll see you later." Lucy said before she walked over to the mouse. Riley smiled before walking over to Edmund.

"Do you know where Peter ran off to?" Riley asked.

"He's up on the lookout's balcony. If you talk to him tell him that we need to come up with a plan and soon," Edmund told her. Riley nodded before heading up. She got to the balcony and found Peter sitting on the edge staring at the archers.

"Yesterday, I tried to shoot two arrows at once," Riley said. Peter slightly jumped at the sound of her voice, but smiled when he saw it was her. Riley walked over and sat down next to him.

"How'd that work for you?" Peter asked.

"One hit the target, the other hit the tree," Riley answered. Peter laughed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Riley and smiled. Riley leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Peter put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Peter, don't be so grumpy. Lucy just doesn't want to see anyone die. She's just trying to come up with safer options," Riley told him.

"I know, but I need to do what I think is best for us to win. I'm so tired of Lucy going on about finding Aslan. He hasn't been here for 1300 years, I highly doubt that he'll show up now," Peter replied. Riley sighed and sat up.

"Peter, can't you just give her a glimmer of hope that Aslan will show up?" Riley asked.

"No, I can't. Aslan made me High King so that I could make the decisions. Please, just don't be against me."

"I'm not. But, it would be nice if you listened once in a while. You could have tried to compromise with Caspian instead of arguing with him. I mean, he is the heir to the Narnian throne." Riley suggested.

"I guess you're right." Peter admitted.

"Good. Now, I think you have a meeting with Ed, Caspian, and Glenstorm to discuss this raid." Riley stood up and began to walk away but Peter spoke up.

"Do you still love me?" he asked. Riley turned and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Riley replied. Peter didn't look at her and stared at the archers once more. Riley took a couple steps closer to him, but stopped.

"It just seems that you are trying to be distant from me. I know that a lot happens, but I want us back to the way we were. I want to have those moments with you when we're just sitting there in each others arms, not having a care in the world." Peter told her.

"Peter, I do love you. That's never going to change," Riley said before heading back into the How. Peter sat there for a few more minutes before heading down to find Edmund. When he found his brother they went into a private meeting with Glenstorm, Trumpkin, Caspian, and Reepicheep. They got together a long and complicated strategy, that required taking half of their army. It would take a little over two days to get to Miraz's castle, so they agreed to leave a dusk. That way they'd get to the castle with a few hours of nighttime left, meaning almost everyone, except a few guards, asleep there.

When they assembled everyone together, they chose who was going. Peter had told Riley and Lucy that they were staying behind. After what seemed like forever, and a lot of really bad words being said, Riley and Lucy gave up arguing and obeyed Peter. They all got ready to leave and many were practicing and saying goodbye to their families.

Dusk came too soon and they were preparing to leave. Peter was standing talking to Caspian and Edmund. Riley walked outside with Susan. Susan was going because she was the armies best archer and she had to keep Peter and Caspian from killing each other.

"I'm so sorry you aren't coming. We could really use you," Susan said.

"Don't worry about it. Mr. Slicey-Dicey and I need to get re-acquainted before I take him into battle," Riley replied while holding up her scythe. Susan laughed and shook her head.

"I can't believe you named your weapon," Susan said.

"I was bored." Riley replied.

"You better go say good-bye to Peter," Susan suggested. Riley nodded, hugged Susan and then walked over to where Peter, Ed, and Caspian were standing.

"Peter, can I speak to you for a moment?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, sure." Peter said. Riley and him walked over to an area where there wasn't anyone. Riley set her scythe down and laced both her hand's with Peter's.

"I don't want you to do this," Riley whispered. Peter sighed and leaned his forehead against Riley's. Riley tried to smile but she just couldn't.

"Are you saying this partly because you want to go too?" Peter asked.

"Sort of. I just don't want you to get hurt, or worse. I know we've been on rocky ground since we returned, but I still care about you," Riley answered. "This raid is going to be dangerous. I don't want our army to return with the terrible news that you died."

"That's never going to happen. I promise you that I'll come back. Just promise me that you'll be here waiting for me when we return," Peter replied.

"I promise."

"Good. I better get back to the others. We're about ready to leave." Peter said. He let go of Riley and began to walk away. Riley stood there for a second before picking up her scythe and running after Peter.

"Peter," she called. Peter stopped and turned to look at her. Riley ran up to him and crashed her lips onto his. At first, Peter was too shocked to do anything. He finally relaxed and pulled Riley closer to him and deepened the kiss. When they finally parted all they could do was stare at each other. Peter slowly began to smile and so did Riley.

"I love you," Riley said.

"I love you too." Peter replied. "I better go talk to Glenstorm and get the troops moving." Riley nodded and Peter gave her one last kiss before hesitantly walking away. Riley turned and headed toward Edmund who was talking to Susan.

"Okay, hand it over," Riley said. Edmund grabbed his bag and pulled out what seemed like a holder for something and a cape.

"This should hold the scythe. You just swing the strap over your left shoulder and it should go down and around your right side of your waist. And your scythe with be placed in the holder on your back." Edmund instructed. Riley did as he said. Susan just stood there, shocked.

"Riley, you're not going against Peter's orders, are you?" Susan asked.

"Su, please don't tell him. But, you know I can handle myself in battle. I just need to make sure that Peter's going to be okay," Riley answered.

"If you get caught I'm going to laugh and say 'I told you so,'" Susan told her. Riley gave a small laugh before putting her scythe in its holder and throwing on the cape. She looked over and saw Peter ordering everyone to move out. Lucy was standing there staring at him. When Peter turned to look at her, Lucy just glared and walked back into the How. Riley felt bad for her, knowing that Lucy just wanted them to listen to her.

"Susan, we better get going. Peter will want us walking with him." Edmund said.

"Okay, Riley where will you be?" Susan asked.

"Far away from Peter. If he catches me before we even get there, he'll send me back here and send orders to tie me down and gag me," Riley told her. Susan nodded and her and Edmund walked over to their brother. Riley waited for everyone else to leave before she finally ran over and walked in the back of the group. She put her hood on and walked. A couple fauns talked to her and she had to explain to them that the High King was not to know she was there. She made up the story that it was King Edmund's idea that she come along, just in case. Edmund, who was a few yards away, turned his head to look at Riley. Riley gave him a weak smile which he returned. It was going to be a long night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: I'm going to try to get one or two more chapters out this week. Heck, I've already got the epilogue written, and I know where I'm going with this, it shouldn't be too hard.**


	9. The Raid

They walked for a few hours before Peter finally told everyone to rest a while. Riley headed off and sat by herself. She took her cape off and leaned against a tree. Edmund walked over and handed her a thing of water. Riley gratefully took it and drank a little.

"Does Peter not realize that there's an easier way that will save us a lot of time?" Riley asked. Edmund laughed and sat next to her.

"Yeah, but Peter thought this would be safer. He may be out of his mind with this plan, but he really is trying to make sure everyone is as prepared and safe as possible." Edmund told her. "So, where exactly will you be during this raid?"

"I don't know. Where do you want me, your highness?" Riley asked sarcastically. Edmund sneered at her and took a sip of water.

"You're going to be with me. I have the duty of signaling the troops with this," Edmund said as he held up his flashlight.

"Wow, so does that mean you'll be riding one of the Gryphons?"

"Yep."

"Hmm, I don't do well with heights. So, this will be interesting," Riley replied. Edmund laughed and shook his head. After a while, Peter announced that it was time to move again. Edmund, said goodbye and went to walk next to his brother. Riley stood up and was about to walk back to the group when Susan ran over to her and laced her arm with Riley's.

"I think I'm going to walk with you from now on. I can't stand the guys right now," Susan told her. Riley laughed and they began to walk. They were in the middle of the group since Peter was all the way at the front.

"You do realize that if you do survive this battle, you may not survive Peter's anger." Susan pointed out.

"No worries. I already have the word going around that my being here was Edmund's fault and that Peter was not to know about it." Riley told her. Susan gave her a puzzled look, before letting out a soft chuckle.

"Oh, Edmund will be so thrilled. I still can't believe that you went against Peter's orders. How did Lucy take it?" Susan asked.

"She was a little upset with me, but gave me props for…"

"Props?"

"Oh, sorry 21st century speak. My bad. What I meant was she congratulated me on going behind Peter's back."

"It was rather brave of you. Stupid…but brave," Susan replied. Riley smiled slightly. She looked ahead at Peter who seemed more intent on getting to their destination than conversing with everyone else. Riley sighed and continued walking.

They had walked non-stop until they reached the outskirts of Miraz's castle and the city surrounding it. Riley felt a lump in her throat as she stared at it. It gave off a bad vibe and Riley didn't like it very much.

"Okay everyone, we got here ahead of schedule. The sun just set, so we'll be executing our plan in a few hours. Rest up, this isn't going to be easy." Peter ordered everyone. All the Narnians stayed in the tree, and didn't move much. Riley and Susan sat down and detached their weapons from them and set them on the ground.

"Are you nervous?" Susan asked.

"Aren't you?" Riley retorted.

"A little. I really don't want to see anyone die. There's no way to save anyone if they are dying because we left Lucy at Cair Paravel with her cordial."

"Yeah, that probably wasn't a good idea. Oh well, can't change anything now." Riley told her. A while later, Edmund walked over.

"Pete's finalizing plans with Caspian and Glenstorm. There's five Gryphons that are going to take us to the castle." Edmund told them.

"So that means it's you, me, Peter, Caspian, and Trumpkin," Susan said.

"One for each of us. Except I have Riley tagging along." Edmund replied.

"It was your idea. Unless, you changed your mind and you want me to take care of the guards," Riley replied. Edmund frantically shook his head.

"No, because then Peter will see you and I'll be in so much trouble, because someone told some fauns that it was my idea for you to come along." Edmund told her. Riley gave him a small smile and tried to make herself look innocent.

"Oh Ed, knock it off. Even if Riley hadn't said anything, you'd still be blamed," Susan pointed out.

"I know. Anyways, Riley and I are the first ones to leave. So, get a little sleep. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night." Edmund said. Susan and Riley nodded. Edmund left them and the girls got a little sleep.

A couple hours later Edmund came over and woke them up. He told Riley they had to leave, so Riley quickly got up. She grabbed her scythe and threw the holder on her. They walked over to one of the gryphons.

"Okay, stay here. I need to go talk to Peter so we can be off. I'll just be a minute." Edmund told her. Riley stood there and looked at the Gryphon.

"Are you going to be flying around the castle while the raid is going on?" Riley asked it.

"Yes your majesty. We gryphons will be around." the gryphon answered. Riley smiled and turned to look for Edmund. He soon reappeared and made sure they had everything.

"Okay, you ready?" he asked.

"No, but carpe diam." Riley replied. Edmund smiled and nodded to the gryphon. He wrapped his arms around Riley's waist and the gryphon picked them up and flew them toward the castle. Riley looked down at the ground and nearly screamed. It was really high and Riley couldn't help but shake. She heard Edmund chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Riley asked.

"You can stand up to a witch and my brother, but when it comes to heights you act like a scared little kid." Edmund answered. Riley rolled her eyes. They got to the castle and Edmund instructed the gryphon on where to drop them. The tower they got to was already inhabited by a guard, so the gryphon grabbed the guard as he dropped Riley and Edmund. Ed quickly got his flashlight, or new torch as the Narnians were calling it, and signaled the others. Riley took her cape off, grabbed her scythe, and looked around to make sure there were no other guards nearby. She watched as the others landed and killed two guards.

"Okay, now all you and I have to do is wait for Peter to tell me to signal the troops." Edmund told Riley. Riley sighed and sat down and leaned against the wall. Edmund sat down next to her.

"Riley, can I ask you a question?" Edmund asked.

"Sure."

"What would have happened if you hadn't fallen in love with Peter?"

"What?"

"I've just been wondering lately…Actually, I've been wondering it for years." Edmund told her. "It's just that when Felicity was around I felt like…"

"Ed, just stop. I already know what you're going say, and I need to tell you something. When we first met Felicity, before we found out she was a witch that was casting spells on Peter, I felt like I was losing him. So, I started to fall for you. I kept it a secret, no one really knew. But, then when I found out about Felicity being a witch, I realized that I was in love with Peter and I was only falling for you because I needed to know it wasn't me that was making Peter choose to be with someone else. And, I realize that I'm not making any sense. I'll just stop talking." Riley stood up and walked to the edge of the lookout. She stared out at the rest of the castle. Edmund stood up and looked at her.

"It does make sense. You were in pain because Peter chose Felicity over you and you found comfort in thinking you were falling for someone else. I was just curious, and I'm not mad. I told you that I backed off when you and Peter decided you were in love."

"Thanks Ed. You always were a good brother." Riley replied. She nudged Edmund and they laughed a little. Edmund stood up and leaned over the edge to look out at the area below. Riley stayed in the same spot. A while later, they heard someone scream. Edmund, was startled and accidentally stumbled with the flashlight and it fell to the level below.

"Edmund, you idiot," Riley said as she stood up and ran over and looked over the edge. The flashlight was still in one piece but they heard someone coming. Edmund quickly ran to the steps and went down to the next level. He slowly walked the last few steps and saw the guard pick up the flashlight. He was examining it and accidentally turned it on. Riley came up behind Ed and they both looked at the guard. They heard horns being blown and knew that it wasn't a good sign. Edmund looked at Riley once more before jumping down and tackling the guard. Edmund got up and unsheathed his sword and began to fight the guy. Riley made a grab for her scythe and didn't feel it.

"Shit," she said to herself, remembering that she left her scythe back where she was sitting only moments before. Riley glanced at Ed, making sure he was handling the situation while Riley ran back up the steps. She got to the top and got her scythe. She ran back down the steps and found Edmund leaning over the edge trying to free himself from the guard. Riley was about to help him when she saw Peter running across the courtyard.

"Now Ed, now!" Peter yelled. "Signal the troops!"

"I'm a bit busy Pete!" Edmund yelled back. He finally pushed the guard away from him and swung his sword. The guard blocked it, but Edmund lost his grip and his sword went flying out of his hands. He quickly ducked to avoid the guards sword. He quickly found his flashlight and hit the guard with it until he was knocked unconscious. Ed tried to turn the flashlight on and found he couldn't.

"Oh no," Edmund said. Riley came down and stood beside him. She looked over and found that Peter, Susan, and Caspian were opening the gate. She looked across the courtyard and saw guards coming out.

"Edmund, you better get that flashlight working." she said. Edmund shook the flashlight and it finally came on. He let out a sigh of relief and quickly gave the signal to send in the troops. He reattached the flashlight to his belt and looked at Riley.

"Now we need to find a way down from here." he said. Riley nodded and they quickly left that area and walked around. They went away from that battle that was going on. They got the one walkway that led to another tower and looked around.

"Let's climb on the roof and see if we can get down from the other side," Riley suggested. Ed agreed and climbed onto the roof. He held out his hand and helped Riley up. They quietly made their way to the top and heard numerous swords clanging. They peered over and saw that the area below them had an archer that was pointing an arrow at Peter. Riley was about to head down but Edmund was ahead of her and slid down the roof and kicked the archer, sending him flying over the edge and landing on the ground below. Riley looked over and found many more archers.

"Ed!" Riley yelled, and at the same time Peter yelled it too. Ed looked over and quickly ran into the tower next to him and shut the door right when the archers started shooting at him. Riley looked back down at the battle field and found Peter looking at her. Riley nervously waved before realizing that the archers spotted her. She slid back down the other side of the roof and tried to find a way out of there.

She headed into one of the towers and found stairs leading down. Riley ran until she found herself on the battle grounds. She sighed in relief and quickly started fighting. Four Telmarines surrounded her and started swinging their swords at her. Riley quickly dodged two while taking her scythe and slicing through one of them. Riley took the end of the scythe and stabbed one of the men. The other two Telmarines were able to dodge her and came at Riley. She swung her scythe but one of them grabbed it and hit Riley in the face with the handle of his sword. Riley fell to the ground and quickly forced herself to recover from the blow. She looked up and found that both Telmarines were coming at her, one with her own weapon. Riley jumped out of the way and kicked one in the back and forced him to fall into the other. He lost his grip on the scythe and it fell to the ground. Riley stood up and looked at them. They regained their composure and ran at her with their swords out in front of them. Riley knelt down and did a somersault toward her scythe. She quickly grabbed it and swung at her attackers and sliced them both in the gut.

Riley looked around to find Peter and saw that he was in the middle of the battlefield. Riley quickly ran over there and killed one of the soldiers that Peter was trying to fend off. Peter looked down at the dead man and then at Riley.

"I'll deal with you later," Peter said. He quickly pushed her out of the way and killed a soldier. Riley swung her scythe and slit one man's throat. Riley was once again trying to defend herself from two soldiers when suddenly she was pushed to the ground. Riley lost her grip on her scythe and it went sliding across the ground. Riley looked up to see Peter battling the two soldiers. Riley cursed and quickly stood up. She looked around for her scythe and found that it was a few yards away from her. She looked at Peter who had just killed one of the soldiers and was struggling with the other. Riley, at that moment, wished she hadn't asked Aslan to take away her witchcraft. It would have really come in handy. Riley quickly made her way over to her scythe. She was about to pick it up when she felt someone hit her over the head. Riley stumbled a little before regaining her balance. She grabbed her scythe and was about to attack when the soldier fell down dead after an arrow pierced him. Riley looked over and found Susan.

"Thank you," Riley said.

"No problem, just be more careful," Susan replied. Riley nodded and turned to look at Peter. He wasn't where she last saw him. She tried finding him, and finally saw him headed up a flight of stairs. Riley was about to run over there when she turned to see the gate falling. A minotaur quickly ran over and caught it, keeping it open enough for the Narnians to escape.

"We need to retreat!" Peter called out. He ran back down the steps and started telling everyone to get out of there. Riley ran toward him and Peter quickly grabbed her arm.

"You need to get out of here," Peter told her.

"Not without you," Riley replied. Peter sighed and they both started telling the Narnians to leave. Riley saw Susan get onto Glenstorm and he got her out of there. Susan looked back at Peter and Riley.

"Caspian?" Susan asked.

"I'll find him," Peter yelled to her. Peter looked at Riley. "Come on, we need to get out of here." Riley nodded and they ran toward the entrance. They heard something and turned around to find Caspian and another man on horses. Caspian had another one in his grasp and they began to gallop toward the entrance.

"Riley get the gate," Peter instructed. Riley did as he said. When she got there she turned to see Peter grab the horse's saddle, kick a man, and then got up on it. He made his way toward Riley and extended his hand. Riley grabbed onto it and Peter swung her onto the horse. Riley wrapped her arms around his waist and they made it through the gate just before the minotaur collapsed from numerous arrows piercing into it. Peter stopped his horse and him and Riley looked back. They saw many creatures standing on the other side of the gate.

"We have to help them," Riley said. Peter looked at Glenstorm.

"Peter, the bridge," Caspian yelled. Peter looked to see the bridge being raised. He put one of his hands over both of Riley's before forcing his horse to run. Riley yelled at him to stop but Peter didn't listen. The horse jumped and made it safely to solid ground. The Narnians were already fleeing and Peter and Riley made their way out of the city.

The group made it to the edge of the forest and everyone collapsed. Peter and Riley got down from the horse. Riley's legs buckled and she fell to the ground. Peter tried to help her up but she swatted him away. Riley broke down crying and everyone just stood there, not saying a word.

"You should have just listened to me and not come along," Peter said. Riley quickly stood up and slapped Peter across the face.

"How dare you. Half of our troop is dead and all you care about is the fact that I came along?!" Riley yelled. "You better rethink what is more important at this moment, and then talk to me."

Riley glared at him before walking away. Peter didn't dare to go after her. She walked over to Edmund who was tending to an injured, and unconscious, Trumpkin.

"How is he?" Riley asked.

"If we don't get him to the How within the next couple of days, he could possibly die." Ed answered. "Glenstorm already said that we should take a quicker route back. He's going to talk to Peter. How are you doing?"

"I've got a headache. A stupid Telmarine hit me over the head." Riley placed her hand where she got hit and rubbed it. She got very confused when she felt something wet and gooey. She removed her hand and found it covered it blood. Ed stood up and looked at her. Suddenly, Riley became very dizzy.

"Damn," she whispered before fainting. Ed quickly grabbed her before she fell to the ground.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I started to write tidbits of the story that were going to be in later chapters, and I forgot about actually writing the chapter I was suppose to be writing. I got the epilogue done already, so I know where I'm going with this story, yay me. And, I was watching the deleted scenes from the movie. I almost feel bad for not putting in the scene with the dying dryad, but oh well. Good news is that I'll be putting in the picking marshalls scene. **


	10. The White Witch

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Narnia.

******************************************************************************************

"Pete!" Edmund yelled. Peter ran over to him and found Riley unconscious.

"What happened?" Peter asked as he examined his wife, and also noticing the blood on her hand.

"She put her hand on the back of her head because she was telling me that a Telmarine hit her, and when she removed it, it was covered in blood. Next thing I know, she faints." Edmund said. Peter took riley into his arms and placed two fingers on Riley's neck to check her pulse.

"It's really weak. She's not going to make it without the fire flower juice." Peter said. He was on the verge of breaking down. Only moments before, they were mad at each other. If Riley died, Peter wouldn't be able to apologize and tell her he loved her.

"I suggest someone go ahead of us with her," Caspian told them as he walked over with a horse.

"I'll go," Peter replied.

"No, I will," Edmund said. "Pete, you need to stay with the army. I can handle it." Peter nodded, knowing his brother was right.

"Just be careful," Peter told him. Ed nodded and got up on the horse. Peter picked Riley up and handed her to Edmund Ed had to sit her up so that he could secure his arms around her waist and still be able to hold onto the reins. Susan handed him Riley's scythe and Edmund put the holder on. He kicked the horse's sides and it began to run at full speed. Luckily, Edmund had studied the map very well, so he knew the quickest way to get to the How.

He rode non-stop for hours. He was thankful that the horse was strong enough to withstand running that long. By dusk that day he arrived at the How. A couple fauns were outside and they helped get Riley off the horse.

"Where's Queen Lucy?" Ed asked as he got off the horse and took Riley into his arms.

"She's at the Stone Table, sire," one of the fauns answered. Ed bowed his head in thanks and ran into the How. He ran Riley down a flight of steps. Lucy was sitting in front of the Table, and when she saw Edmund carrying Riley, she quickly stood up.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"She's dying," Ed answered as he laid Riley down on the ground. Lucy opened her cordial and put a drop of juice into Riley's mouth. The two Pevensies waited impatiently for Riley to heal. Riley began to cough and her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" she asked groggily as she sat up.

"Well, the bleeding on the back of your head was so bad that you almost died. I rode non-stop to get back here. The others are hours behind us." Edmund answered.

"Bleeding? What?" Riley asked. Ed grabbed her hand and showed her the dried blood.

"You touched your head when you told me about the Telmarine hitting you. When you removed it, there was lots of blood." Edmund told her.

"Peachy, now I have to wash blood out of my hair," Riley said. She stood up and all three of them left the chamber. They arrived in Riley's room and Riley grabbed a cloth from her wash bowl.

"Lucy, can you help me? I don't think I'll be able to make sure I get all the blood out." Riley asked. Lucy nodded and they both sat down on the bed. Lu began to take parts of Riley's hair and ran the cloth through them.

"You don't have to do that, Lucy. Go get some sleep, I'll help Riley." Edmund said. Lucy nodded, handed him the cloth and left the room. Edmund sat down and was about to wash her hair but Riley stopped him.

"You should get some sleep too. You haven't slept for days," Riley told him.

"I'm alright. I'm more worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because if you're not doing well Peter will be mad at me. He's really in love with you. For that entire year that we were away from here, he was extremely depressed. He kept talking about how it wasn't fair, and that he needed to be with you. A lot of girls tried to get his attention, and he just ignored them. His heart belongs to you." Edmund told her. Riley bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"He has a funny way of showing it." Riley said.

"Riley, he just worries about you. Any man with a decent head on his shoulders would do that. I know I would if I was in his position."

"How is that you always know what to say?" Riley asked.

"It's a gift," Edmund replied. Riley let out a small laugh. She looked at Edmund and smiled. Ed smile as well and stood up.

"I better let you get some rest. Sweet dreams," Edmund said. "Oh, and you might want this back." Edmund detached the scythe from him and handed it to Riley.

"Thanks. Goodnight," Riley replied. Ed left the room and Riley set her scythe on the ground and laid down. Slowly she drifted into a dreamless slumber.

At dawn the next day, Riley was woken up by the sound of a horn. She quickly stood up and ran out of the room. She knew that sound meant that Peter and the other had return.

"What happened?" Lucy asked Peter as Riley walked up beside her. The troop was making their way to the entrance of the How.

"Ask him," Peter growled as he motioned toward Caspian.

"Peter," Susan said, but Peter ignored her.

"Me?" Caspian asked. "You could have called it off. There was still time." They stopped walking and Peter and Caspian were glaring at each other.

"No there wasn't, thanks to you. If you'd kept to the plan those soldiers might be alive right now," Peter told him.

"And if you'd have just stayed here like I suggested they defiantly would be." Caspian retorted.

"_You_ called _us,_ remember?" Peter snapped.

"My first mistake."

"No, your first mistake was think that you could lead these people." Peter began to walk away.

"Hey!" Caspian yelled. Peter stopped and turned to look at him. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more rights than Miraz does," Peter told him. Caspian pushed past him and began to walk towards Aslan's How.

"You, him, your father…Narnia's better off without the lot of you." Peter yelled. Caspian stopped walking. He gave a battle cry before unsheathing his sword and pointing it at peter. Peter grabbed his sword and pointed it at Caspian's neck.

"Stop it!" Edmund snapped from the group of returning soldiers. Him and Glenstorm gently sat down an unconscious Trumpkin. Lucy gasped and ran over there. Peter and Caspian lowered their swords and stared at Trumpkin. Lucy knelt down, opened her cordial and put a drop of juice in his mouth. Caspian huffed and walked into the How, with Nikabrik in tow. Riley walked over and stood next to Peter. Trumpkin let out a small cough and opened his eyes.

"What are you lot standing around for?" The Telmarines will be here soon enough." Trumpkin said. Lucy stood up and Trumpkin addressed her. "Thank you, my dear little friend."

Lucy smiled and walked off. She stopped when she reached Peter and Riley.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Riley.

"Fine. I've got a slight headache, but it's better than having my head split open," Riley answered. Lucy smiled and walked into the How.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone," Peter said. Riley huffed and looked at him.

"What is your problem? I almost died, and instead of you asking me if I'm okay, you insist on starting an argument," Riley pointed out.

"That's because I need you to realize that you have to listen to me and do as your told or else you're going to get killed."

"You make it sound like I don't know how to fight."

"I didn't say that…"

"No, but that's what you meant." Riley said. She turned and walked away before Peter could say anything.

"That was nicely handled," Susan said as she walked past him. She quickly caught up to Riley.

"Hey, don't worry about Peter. He doesn't think before he speaks," Susan told her.

"Thanks. I'm going to head down to the Stone Table and clear my head," Riley told her. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ask Glenstorm if he needs me to train archers today," Susan replied. Riley nodded and they parted ways. She began her descent down the staircase to the Stone Table but stopped halfway down when she heard something.

"…I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me your enemies," someone growled. Riley slowly turn a corner and peered down into the room. A werewolf and a hag stood before Caspian and Nikabrik.

"What you hate, so shall we. No one hates better than us," the hag said. Riley slowly stepped back up the steps until she was out of view before running up to find Peter. Luckily, he was talking with Edmund, Lucy, and Trumpkin.

"Maybe you should apologize," Lucy told Peter. Peter nodded and looked up to see Riley running over to them.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked her.

"Something's going on down at the Stone Table. Caspian's there with Nikabrik. There's also a hag and werewolf, and they don't look very friendly." Riley answered. Peter looked at Edmund and they both began to run towards the Stone Table. Riley, Lucy, and Trumpkin quickly followed them.

"One drop of Adam's blood and I am yours, my king," a woman said. Peter, Ed, and Lucy stopped dead in their tracks and looked wide-eyed at each other. Riley and Trumpkin stared at them.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"The White Witch," Peter answered.

"There's no mistaking that voice," Edmund added.

"Okay, so here's the plan: Peter and Ed, go take care of the hag and werewolf. Trumpkin and Lucy, you two get Nikabrik. I have a feeling he has something to do with this. I'll get Caspian." Riley decided.

"When did you become such a planner?" Peter asked,

"When you became too shocked to think," Riley told him. Peter flashed a small smile which she returned. Peter turned away from her and they all started to head down the steps once again.

When Peter got to the last step he yelled "stop." The hag and werewolf lunged at him. Ed quickly stepped in front and started battling the werewolf while Peter fought the hag. Riley didn't pay attention to any of it as she ran over to Caspian.

"Cas, don't do it. Don't give in to her." Riley told him. Caspian slightly turned his head to look at her.

"Aw, a Daughter of Eve, how wonderful. But, I do not think I've seen you before." the White Witch said. "Though, you have the same vibe as those sniveling brats who stole my throne." Riley turned and, for the first time, she came face-to-face with the person responsible for Felicity. Responsible for all the grief and pain that Riley felt when she first entered Narnia. The witch was in an ice wall attached to the large archway. She looked more evil than Susan described.

"I guess you're referring to my husband and his siblings," Riley responded.

"So, you married one of them. How sad that is."

"Well, it wasn't that easy to marry. I had to kill Felicity to do so," Riley told her.

"That girl was weak, one of my biggest mistakes. But, you have power. I can sense it. Set me free, and I shall show you your true potential," the White Witch replied. Riley looked at Caspian who was truly considering freeing the witch. Riley pushed him out of the way and stepped into the circle that he had been standing in a moment before.

"There is no way I'm going to let you free, no matter what you promise," Riley said to the witch.

"Oh, I think you will," the witch said. Riley suddenly felt like she needed to set the witch free. There was a force mentally pulling her. She tried to fight it, but it was really powerful.

"Come now, just one drop of blood and I'll show you the most amazing magics in the universe," the White Witch told her. Riley looked down at her hand which was cut open some how. She examined it and then looked at the witch.

"Peter!" Riley yelled with the last bit of free will she had. Peter heard her and quickly ran over there. He pushed Riley out of the way and she fell on the ground next to Caspian. Peter stepped in front of the witch and had his sword pointed at her.

"Get away from her!" Peter exclaimed.

"Peter dear, I've missed you." the White Witch said. "Come just one drop." She extended her hand and Peter just stared at her. Riley stood up and looked at him.

"You know you can't do this alone," the witch told him. Peter knew she was right, he couldn't do it. Part of their army was dead because he thought he could lead by himself.

"Peter, don't listen to her. She's tricking you," Riley said to him. Peter didn't listen to her and began to lower his sword. Suddenly, there was a slicing noise and they saw a sword go through the ice and the White Witch. The ice began to crack and the witch swung her head back in agony. Peter grabbed Riley and shielded her from the ice that exploded.

When all was calm Riley and Peter stood up and saw that it was Edmund who had saved them. Riley smiled and sighed in relief. Peter and Edmund just looked at each other.

"I know, you had it sorted," Edmund said, rudely. Riley knew that he was referring to Peter's statement in the station back in England. Edmund looked at his brother one more time before walking away. Caspian walked over to Peter and Riley and they all looked at each other. Caspian turned his head and found Susan standing there in utter disbelief. She glared before following Edmund. Caspian looked at Peter once more before heading out.

"How are you?" Riley asked Peter.

"Fine. The werewolf and hag are both dead. So is Nikabrik," Peter told her.

"What?"

"He almost killed Lucy, so Trumpkin came up behind him and literally stabbed him in the back," Peter said.

"Talk about irony," Riley joked. Peter laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry for getting angry. I should've just been glad that you were alive." Peter told her.

"It's okay, tension's running high right now. You're probably the one person who needs a get-out-of-jail-free card." Riley replied.

"I'm guessing that's a good thing."

"What? You've never heard of 'monopoly'?" Riley asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Oh, well just forget I said anything," Riley said before releasing herself from his embrace and starting to walk out of the chamber.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"I've got something I need to do," Riley answered. She smiled at Peter before leaving.

Riley stepped out onto the lookout balcony and found Caspian sitting there, just staring off into space. Riley walked over and sat next to him.

"How do you do it? How do you make a mistake and get over it so quickly?" Caspian asked.

"I've found that you can't dwell on something for too long, because that's not going to make things better. You can't change what you've done, but you can make sure that you never make the same mistake twice," Riley answered.

"You're very smart." "I try to be. Listen, today with the White Witch wasn't your fault."

"It's not just that. Peter's right, had I just stuck to the plan, this war would be over with and most of our troops would still be alive."

"Caspian, things happen. Death is a natural part of war. Even if you stuck to the plan, there was still a chance of things going wrong and Narnians dying. We can't seem what would have been, but we can see what did happen and learn from it." Riley told him. "Plus, Peter needed something like this to wake him up and realize that he needs to listen to others."

"I suppose so. You better get back to him, before he worries about you," Caspian said.

"You're probably right. When this war is over, let's you and I spend some time and talk. You know, get to know one another."

"Sounds good," Caspian replied. Riley smiled and got up she walked inside and passed Professor Cornelius, who Caspian had saved during the raid.

"Good day your majesty," he said to her and bowed.

"Good day professor. Caspian's outside on the balcony if that's who you're looking for." Riley told him.

"Yes, thank you High Queen Riley," the professor replied. Riley smiled and they went their separate ways. Riley walked to the sleeping chambers and found Peter in his.

"Hey, are you planning on getting any rest?" Riley asked. Peter, who was pacing back and forth, stopped and looked at her.

"No, I'm not tired. I'm just thinking," Peter said.

"About what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about how wonderful you are and how I don't deserve you," Peter said.

" You're bringing this up now? If you would have just told me sooner I wouldn't have married you. I could have married some wonderful Duke from some other country," Riley joked. Peter laughed and felt a little better.

"So, where were you?" Peter asked.

"I had a little talk with Caspian. He seemed upset and I decided that I would try talking to him." Riley answered. "It seemed to help a little bit, but he needs to know that you among all people trust him."

"He said that to you?"

"No, but it was implied. Just, at one point, give him a chance to prove that he deserves the throne. Please?"

"I suppose I could, but there's one thing I ask for in return."

"And what's that?" Riley asked. Peter walked over to her and sat down.

"I'm going to get some rest, but I don't want to be by myself," Peter told her.

"I guess I could keep you company. I am a little worn out after the whole White Witch incident. But, no funny business."

"Riley, I won't even try anything with you until you're ready to."

"God, this feels like you're courting me. I mean, it's weird that we have to go through the entire process over again. I'm not saying that we should speed back up until we hit where we were before we left, but I like that we're taking things slow and making our relationship stronger." Riley said.

"Me too." Peter smiled and laid down. Riley looked at him before lying down as well. She laid her head on his chest and the sound of Peter's heartbeat forced Riley into a small slumber. After a while, Peter went to sleep as well.

******************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I was really busy. I promise that the next chapter will be out in the next couple of days. Also, thank you so much for those you have reviewed this story. Reviews are always appreciated, and may help persuade me into updating faster than normal.


	11. Arrival of the Telmarines

**A/N: Hey people, sorry about not updating sooner. It's been crazy for me. First, I've been traveling between Minnesota and Colorado. And then there's the fact that I had a serious case of writer's block. Luckily, I'm over it and I've had time to write. Next chapter is going to be so much easier to write….hopefully.**

_Riley walked along the beach. Cair Paravel stood in all it's glory, as if it never was in ruins. The ocean was calm and the sun was setting. She wore a light blue sun dress and her hair was in loose curls. Her bare feet felt every grain of sand it touched. The cool breeze washed over her and made her entire body shiver. _

_Arms slowly wrapped around her waist from behind and forced her to stop walking. She placed her hands over his arms and pulled him closer. _

_"Will, what are you doing here?" Riley asked._

_"I had to come to see you. I've missed you," he answered._

_"I haven't been gone that long. Plus, time moves differently here."_

_"But, still, even the tiniest moment away from you feels like an eternity." Will told her. Riley smiled a little and turned her head slightly so she could look at him. _

_"You always know how to make me feel like I'm the only girl you ever see," Riley replied._

_"That's because you are the only girl I see."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, my Queen."_

Riley's eyes shot open and she quickly observed the room. Everything was the same as it was when she went to sleep. She turned over and found that Peter was gone. Riley sat up and got out of bed. She walked down to the main floor where Narnians worked effortlessly to make armor and weapons. She found Susan who was observing the arrows that were being made.

"Oh, Riley, do these look sturdy enough?" Susan asked as she held up one of the arrows. Riley looked at it and then looked at Susan.

"Looks fine to me. Hey, have you seen Peter?" Riley replied.

"Stone Table." Susan answered. Riley said thanks and headed down there. She found Peter just sitting there, staring at Aslan's mural.

"And you were the one that always got upset when I left while you were sleeping," Riley joked. Peter jumped a little by the sound of her voice. When he saw that it was her, he smiled and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful," Peter told her. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're so sweet," Riley told him.

"I try to be. Have you had anything to eat?"

"No, I woke up and then I went searching for you. Food never crossed my mind." Riley answered. "What about you?"

"I'm not hungry." Peter replied.

"Peter, you have to eat something."

"I'll find something in a bit. Go on, I have to sit and think."

"About what?"

You Peter thought to himself. "This war and everything I've done wrong since I got here."

"You've done nothing wrong. So, quit it," Riley told him. Peter stepped away from her and sat back down. Riley sat down next to him, knowing there was more to say.

"No, I have. I treated my brother like he was a thorn in my side. I treated Susan like she's just another soldier. With Lucy, I acted like she was completely psychotic. And, then there's you." Peter explained.

"Me?"

"Yes, I created tension between us that shouldn't have been there to begin with. I've acted like you can't take care of yourself. I mean, you've died once. And, I don't want to see that happen again."

"That's because you ran a sword through me," Riley said in a soft tone. Once she said it, however, Riley wished she could take back her words. Peter didn't know what to say. Riley's words hit him hard.

"Oh God, I don't know why I said that. I..I..I should go," Riley said. She stood up and ran out of the room. She ran past Lucy who was on her way down.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, but Riley ignored her. Tears were streaming down her face, and she could barely see where she was going. Riley bumped into someone and stopped walking.

"Riley, are you okay?" they asked. Riley looked at them and that it was Edmund.

"Ed, I…what's wrong?" Riley noticed the worried look on his face and it wasn't worry for her. It was something else. Everything that she was thinking about a second before, was gone.

"You need to get to the lookout balcony now," was all Edmund said before he ran off. Riley looked at his disappearing figure, confused.

Why would I need to go up there? She thought for a minute. Riley's eyes got large as she figured it out. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and began to drag her down the hall. She was about to protest but saw that it was Peter, so she immediately shut her mouth. She saw Edmund and Lucy were quickly following behind them.

They got to the balcony and Peter let go of Riley and they all stared across the valley and to the woods. Everyone else was already there. Telmarine soldiers marched onto the clearing, followed by large catapults. Then more soldiers came, but they were on horses. Soon, the soldiers parted and some men rode to the front of the army. Everyone instantly saw that it was Miraz and his generals.

"We need to have a meeting, now," Peter told them. "But, not down at the Stone Table. I don't want anyone to know we're discussing stuff. It might cause panic."

"There's a small chamber on the first floor, just before you reach the steps." Riley said. Peter nodded and walked back inside. Everyone else slowly followed him. They reached the chamber and filed in.

"So, what's the plan? What are we going to do?" Caspian asked. Peter looked around the room. His eyes settled on Riley, silently asking her what she thought. Riley motioned toward Lucy, and Peter understood what she wanted. He walked over to Lucy and looked her in the eye.

"If I asked you to, could you find Aslan? Even if it means going into the woods?" Peter asked her.

"Of course. I'm positive that if I look for him, I'll find him." Lucy replied.

"Okay, I want you and Susan to go into the forest and find him," Peter told her.

"I'll go with them," Riley said. Peter turned to look at her, unsure if he wanted her to go, or stay with him.

"Cakes and kettle-drums…That's your big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest alone?" Trumpkin asked, thinking that Peter was insane.

"It's our only chance," Peter replied.

"And, she won't be alone," Susan added, motioning at Riley and herself. Trumpkin walked over and looked at Lucy.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" he asked her.

"Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't," Trufflehunter told him. "And neither have I."

"For Aslan," Reepicheep said and he held up his sword in honor.

"For Aslan," Bulgy Bear said as well. Trumpkin looked at them and then back at Lucy.

"I'm going with you," Trumpkin told her.

"No, I need you here," Lucy replied.

"We need to hold them off until the Queens get back," Peter informed them.

"If I may," Caspian started. Everyone turned their attention to him and he stepped over so he was almost in the middle of the room and next to Peter.

"Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time." Caspian pointed out.

"What is it?" Peter asked him.

"A challenge to prove one's strength and skill with the sword. Miraz has to agree to it in order to prove himself as King." Caspian answered. Peter thought for a second and nodded.

"That could work. Okay, meeting adjourned. Ed, Riley, I want to speak with you two and get a letter written up to take over to Miraz." Peter announced.

"I'll go get the parchment and ink," Trufflehunter told them. Peter nodded in thanks and everyone left the room except for Peter, Edmund, and Riley.

"I want you two to deliver the message and get Miraz to agree to it. Glenstorm and Wimbleweather the giant will accompany you. But, Riley I don't want you to say a word," Peter instructed them.

"Why can't I talk?" Riley asked.

"Because you can sometimes be a sarcastic bitch," Edmund told her. Riley's jaw dropped and she stared at Ed.

"That was so uncalled for!" Riley exclaimed.

"Riley, I hate to say it, but Ed's right," Peter said. Riley was about to speak but Peter held up his hand a silenced her. "Sweetie, your mouth has a way of saying stuff and almost starting wars. Remember Prince Rabadash?"

"I wasn't being sarcastic, I was being honest. He was way to into himself," Riley defended.

"Not the point. We almost went to war with Calormen because the Tisroc thought that all Narnians were rude. It took me months to get him to agree to call off the war," Peter explained. "And right now, I'm afraid that one wrong word could cost us a lot."

"Fine, I won't say anything," Riley agreed. Trufflehunter reentered with a thing of parchment, ink, and a pen. "Will you be needing anything else your highness?" Trufflehunter asked Peter.

"My armor…I need someone to go to Cair Paravel to get it," Peter answered.

"That's already done. Queen Susan ordered a few gryphons and others to go to Cair Paravel early this morning. They should be back shortly," Trufflehunter explained.

"Send her my thanks," Peter said. Trufflehunter bowed his head, set the parchment and pen down and left the room. Peter picked it up and began writing. Riley and Edmund watched him and waited. After a while, Peter finished and rolled up the parchment.

"Go see if the armor is here. I think it would be best if you were wearing it when you delivered this," Peter told Edmund as he handed him the parchment. Ed took it and left the room.

"Caspian is not going to be happy when he hears that you're the one challenging Miraz," Riley said.

"Yeah, I think he was planning on it being him that was going to battle Miraz. But, I have my reason to keep him from it," Peter replied.

"Of course. Well, I better get going," Riley told him rather nervously. She turned to leave but Peter grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You were right. It was me that ran you through with a sword, it was me that hurt you. And, now I want to make it up to you," Peter said. Riley just looked at him, making no move to speak. "Please say something."

"I love you, but…" Riley stopped herself, not knowing what to say. "I don't know. I'm so confused. And, to be honest, I didn't mean anything by what I said down at the Stone Table."

"No, there was a reason behind it. Otherwise you wouldn't have said it," Peter replied.

"I guess I was just trying to prove a point," Riley admitted.

"And that would be…?"

"That you're the only one with the power to really hurt me. Sure, there was the whole 'raid incident' but I survived that. I'm a better fighter than half this army. I'll be okay."

"I know you will be, but I just feel that this is all my fault," Peter told her.

"It doesn't matter now. There's worse things going on at the moment," Riley pointed out.

"You're right. You better go find Edmund. It doesn't take him very long to get his armor on," Peter said. Riley nodded and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," Peter replied.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Alright, just remember not to talk," Edmund told Riley as they walked across the clearing, toward Miraz's army. Glenstorm and Wimbleweather were on either side of the Just King and High Queen.

"I know. Peter already had the talk with me," Riley replied. They got to the edge of the camp and found three men waiting for them. The one in the middle was Miraz and then there was a taller man to his right and a man about his height to his left.

"How may we help you?" Miraz asked.

"Sir Edmund and Lady Riley have a message to deliver from King Peter," Glenstorm announced.

"Very well, General Glozelle will escort you to the Council's tent. Lord Sopespian and I need to round up the other Lords," Miraz said.

"And why, pray tell, do you need to do that? The message is for you," Edmund asked.

"It is the way I run things. Please, do come in," Miraz replied. Edmund shut his mouth, knowing that it was best not to say another word until he read Peter's letter.

General Glozelle led Edmund and Riley into a large tent that had a long table and many chairs inside. After a few minutes several men entered and sat down. Miraz sat in the center with Lord Sopespian by his side. Glozelle stood at the entrance. Riley and Edmund stood in the center of the room, facing the council.

"So, what is this important message that you have to give me?" Miraz asked. Edmund held up the roll of parchment and opened it.

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan. By election and by conquest: High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands," Edmund read. " I order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."

"Tell me Prince Edmund…" Miraz began but Edmund cut him off.

"King."

"Pardon me?" Miraz asked.

"It's 'King Edmund' actually. Just 'King' though. Peter's the High King." Edmund explained. He saw the look on Miraz's face and added, "I know, it's confusing." Riley let out a soft chuckle which received a glare from Edmund.

"Sorry," she whispered. Edmund shook hi head and turned back to Miraz.

"Why would you risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz asked.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" Edmund replied. "I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct."

"And so you will be again," Miraz said coldly.

"Then you should have little to fear," Edmund replied. Miraz couldn't help but laugh at Edmund's comment. Riley raised an eyebrow, wondering what was so funny.

"This is not a question of bravery," Miraz told him.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Edmund asked.

Oh, burn. Riley thought. She almost laughed at the question, but knew Edmund would just get mad at her. Miraz looked at Ed for a moment before responding.

"I didn't say I refused."

"You should have our support Your Majesty," one of the Lords said. "Whatever your decision."

"Sire," Sopespian spoke up. "our military advantage provides the perfect excuse to avoid, what might otherwise be…"

"I am not avoiding anything!" Miraz yelled as he abruptly stood up and unsheathed his sword in anger.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well in his right to refuse," Sopespian explained.

"His majesty would never refuse," General Glozelle chimed in. Everyone's attention turned to him. "he relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king." Edmund and Riley turned back to look at Miraz, waiting for him to say something. Miraz thought and then raised his sword and pointed it at Edmund.

"You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen," Miraz said to him.

"Well, if it isn't then he's just going to have to kill you with his pen," Riley blurted out. Everyone snapped their attention to her and she realized that she said it out loud.

"Riley!" Edmund exclaimed. He was fighting whether to laugh because it was a good comeback, or yelling because she spoke when she promised to shut up.

"What? I'm sorry, but he set himself up for that one," Riley told him.

"And who might you be?" Lord Sopespian asked.

"Riley, High Queen of Narnia, Lady of Cair Paravel, and Empress of the Lone Islands," Riley answered.

"Aw, so you are the wife of High King Peter. I've read about you. Some books call you a witch," Miraz told her.

"Well, keep that attitude up and you'll see just how much of a witch I am," Riley snapped.

"Okay, Riley that's enough." Edmund butted in. "Miraz, back to the subject at hand. Are you up to a dual?"

"Certainly. Noon, tomorrow. It will be in that stone area in front of your fortress. I will be pleased to see you all there," Miraz answered. He looked at Riley.

"Whatever. Ed, let's go," Riley said. She turned and left the tent. Edmund quickly followed and grabbed her arm, pulling her back so she was walking beside him.

"Don't you understand the meaning of 'shut up'?" he asked.

"Sorry, it just slipped out," Riley replied. Edmund huffed and began to walk faster than her. Riley didn't dare to try and walk with him, so she walked with Glenstorm and Wimbleweather who emerged from behind her.

"Is his majesty okay?" Glenstorm asked.

"He's fine," Riley lied. She felt nervous and scared, but not because of Edmund. Because in 24 hours, Peter would go up against Miraz and either live or die, and Riley wouldn't be there to see it. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.


	12. Picking Marshalls

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I updated. I got back home, but I live in Moorhead, MN which, if you haven't heard, has been experiencing flooding. We had to be evacuated, and my family went to a family member's house 30 minutes away, and they didn't have internet. But, now I'm home. Here's the latest chapter. Sorry if it seems short, not only did I have to put up with a flood, I also had to deal with writers block. I'm talking too much…gotta stop. Just remember, I don't own anything except for Riley.**

"Your majesty, your brother and wife have returned," a tiger announced to Peter.

"Thank you," Peter said. He walked to the entrance and over to Edmund and Riley who were arguing.

"Why can't you just shut your mouth and not state your opinion?" Ed snapped.

"It's against my nature. And, as I said before, IT JUST SLIPPED OUT! Okay? Plus, he had it coming," Riley retorted. Peter cleared his throat and Ed and Riley turned to look at him.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Peter asked.

"Ask Riley. She's the one who opened her mouth when she promised not to speak," Ed told him.

"Riley, what did you say to Miraz?" Peter asked Riley.

"Okay, now before I tell you just remember that I love you and you love me. Also, it was Edmund's fault," Riley said.

"How was it my fault?" Edmund asked.

"It just is," was all Riley said.

"That's enough you two. Riley, just answer my question. What did you say?" Peter intervened.

"Fine, so Miraz holds up his sword like he's so amazing or something and says to Ed, 'You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen.' So, naturally, I replied, 'Well, if it isn't then he's just going to have to kill you with his pen.'" Riley told him.

"Riley…" Peter began.

"I know, you're disappointed in me. I'll just go to my room and think about what I've done," Riley told him as she turned to leave.

"You love doing that, don't you?" Peter asked. Riley turned back around and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You can always make me feel guilty for even getting slightly mad at you," Peter told her.

"What can I say? It's a gift," Riley replied. Peter chuckled and turned to look at Edmund.

"Did he agree?" Peter asked his brother.

"Yes, after I sort of called him a chicken," Edmund answered.

"Well done," Peter replied. "Okay, I have to go check my armor. Trumpkin is waiting in one of the chambers." Edmund nodded and walked off. Riley came up and stood beside Peter.

"I am sorry that I spoke when you told me not to," Riley said.

"Don't worry about it. Plus, it was rather smart of you," Peter replied. "Oh shit, I forgot to ask Edmund when and where."

"Noon tomorrow in front of the How in that stone courtyard, or whatever you call it," Riley told him.

"Thanks."

"What is this I hear about you challenging Miraz?" Caspian asked as he stormed over to Peter and Riley. Peter sighed and began walking. Caspian quickly followed him. Riley huffed and caught up with them so she was walking beside Peter.

"This is not what I meant. This is my fight," Caspian told him.

"I thought we already tried that," Peter replied. Riley glared and lightly elbowed him in the side. Peter sighed and looked at Caspian.

"Look, if there's ever going to be peace with the Telmarines, you have to be the one who brings it," Peter told him.

"How can I if you won't let me?"

"Not like this. If I don't make it," Peter paused, not wanting to think about the possibility of dying. Riley sucked in air and tried not to break down from the thought. Peter stopped in front of the entrance to a chamber and finished what he was saying. "then Narnia's future is in your hands."

"What about your own future?" Caspian asked.

"I was thinking about a career in medicine," Peter turned and found his battle armor lying on a large boulder. In the chamber stood Trumpkin, Reepicheep and a bear. Caspian and Riley entered after Peter and looked around. Trumpkin handed Peter his helmet which he examined it before setting down it down next to the rest of his armor.

"Your Highness?" the bear spoke up.

"Yes?" Peter replied.

"I'm a bear, I am."

"And a fine one, I'm sure," Peter said as he turned to help Trumpkin grab the rest of his armor and put it on the boulder.

"But, begging your pardon, but tradition holds that you pick your marshals of the lists," the bear pointed out.

"He's right. You need to pick your seconds," Caspian confirmed.

"Don't let him," Trumpkin said motioning towards the bear. "He'll just fall asleep and suck his paws." Reepicheep cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Sire, my life is forever at your command, but I have thought perhaps I might be sent for this challenge." Trumpkin couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Peter flashed a smile before trying to be serious again.

"As you know, my good Reepicheep, many humans are afraid of mice. And it wouldn't be fair for Miraz to have anything in sight that could further dilute his courage," Peter told Reepicheep.

"Of course, your majesty is the mirror of honor…That is exactly what I was thinking," Reepicheep replied. Peter nodded and turned to address Caspian.

"Caspian, tell Glenstorm that I want him, Ed, and…"

"Please, your majesty," the bear began.

"It is your right and my honor, but you must remember not to suck your paws," Peter told him. Peter turned to pick up his shield and Trumpkin groaned.

"Oh, he's doing it right now," Trumpkin said. Everyone looked at the bear who quickly pulled his paw out of his mouth. Peter laughed a little and addressed the bear.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Pete asked with a smile.

"Are you sure that you are?" Caspian asked Peter. Peter turned and looked at him and his smile vanished. He couldn't answer that question because he wasn't sure if he was or wasn't. Peter looked at Riley who had been very quiet through the whole thing.

"Riley…" he began.

"I don't want you to do this," Riley said to him.

"There isn't another way," Peter replied.

"Yes, there is. There's always another way. You're just too stubborn to realize it," Riley told him. "You think that you still have to prove yourself. It's stupid."

"Riley, please don't do this."

"No, damn it! I've stood behind you several times. I agreed with you when you wanted to raid that castle. I stood by you when you told all of Lucy's suitors 'no'. And, most of all, I let you pretend that you were still under a spell when we were dealing with Felicity. I risked everything for our relationship. I forgave you when you married her, and when you killed me. But, this time, I want you to agree with me," Riley explained to him. Peter sighed and looked at her.

"I can't," Peter simply said. Riley felt tears sting her eyes and she glared at Peter.

"You're such an asshole," she murmured before leaving the chamber. Peter wanted to go after her, but decided to give a little while to recollect herself. He turned back to look at the others.

"Alright, go tell Glenstorm who my marshals are," Peter instructed Caspian. "Also, we need to formulate a battle strategy. We'll get that sorted out later."

"Right, I suppose your first priority is to go talk to Riley. Good luck," Caspian replied.

"Thanks," Peter said as he walked out of the chamber.

"I still can't figure out how they managed to fall in love," Trumpkin said.

"Neither can I," Caspian agreed.

Peter walked up to the bed chambers and found Riley in her room, lying on her bed, crying. Peter slowly walked over to her and knelt next to the bed. Riley slightly turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face. Peter grabbed a cloth on the nightstand and dried Riley's face.

"Riley, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"I don't want you to die," Riley answered. Peter's heart sank.

"I promise you that I won't die. I'm going to beat Miraz," he told her. Riley sat up and looked at him.

"You can't be so certain. Miraz might be a really good swordsman," Riley pointed out. "I wish that I had my magic back, that way I could destroy Miraz in seconds."

"But, you don't. And, I'm the one that's fighting him. If he is a good swordsman, then I guess I'm going to have to fight really hard. Again, I promise you that I won't die. Have I ever broken a promise?"

"Well…."

"Not counting the time with Felicity," Peter said as if reading her mind. Riley huffed, knowing that she had been defeated.

"No," she murmured. "But…" Before she could say anything else, Peter's lips made contact with hers. A few seconds later Peter pulled away and stared Riley in the eye.

"There's no 'but'. I never lie to you, nor do I break a promise. I will survive this, and so will you. Now, I think you need to get some rest." Peter said as he stood up. "I'll see you later." He turned to leave but Riley stopped him.

"Don't go," she told him. Peter was about to say something when Edmund stepped inside.

"Uh, Pete, we need you to help formulate that plan," Edmund announced. Peter sighed and turned to look at Riley who had a disappointed look on her face. He turned back to Ed and replied.

"Tell Caspian that he can plan this one. I have some things I need to take care of that are more important than this war."

"What could be more important?" Ed asked. Peter motioned toward Riley and Edmund nodded in understanding. "Oh, right. Well, I'll go see about that. But, are you sure that he can handle it?"

"He's about to become King. He might as well have some experience before they place that crown on his head," Peter answered. Ed nodded once more and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Riley asked. Peter smiled and looked at her.

"Well, I remember a beautiful woman telling me that I need to trust him. So, this is me trusting him. I gave him the biggest task in this war," he answered. He walked over and sat down next to Riley on the bed.

"That's sweet that you listen to me," Riley said. Peter leaned in a gently kissed her.

"I'm ready," Riley whispered when they reluctantly parted. Peter gave her a questioning look., but knew what she meant.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Riley simply nodded as she leaned in and stole another kiss. Peter suddenly grabbed her and the kiss got more urgent, like it was the last kiss they'd ever share and they wanted to make it the best. All the emotions that they felt were released in that moment of pure bliss that both had been longing for.


	13. A Talk With the Gentle Queen

**A/N: hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Just remember, I only own Riley.**

_Riley and Will were sitting at a table in a beautiful little café in London. It was midday and Will was on a break from filming. _

"_So, what have you been up to today?" Will asked._

"_I went shopping with Anna. We went to this store that had the cutest purses…"_

"_You didn't buy any, did you?"_

"_No. None of them went with my skin tone," Riley told him. Will let out a soft chuckle and sipped on some of his iced tea. _

"_So, what about you?" Riley asked._

"_I was just practicing some of my stunts today. That's why I got off set early. So, I decided that I should spend my late afternoon with you," Will answered._

"_Aw, you're so sweet." Riley replied._

"_I try."_

"_But, that's not the only reason you wanted to have tea with me, is it?" Riley asked. She noticed that Will was acting a bit funny. _

"_No, that's not the only reason. Listen, I love you…"_

"_But, let me guess, you want me to go home," Riley replied. Will gave her a questioning look before shaking his head. _

"_No, god no. I wouldn't even think about that. This isn't going how I planned," Will said._

"_Well, if wanting me to go home wasn't what you wanted to say to me, then what is it?" Riley asked, getting more confused by the second. Will took a deep breath and took Riley's hands in his. _

"_I love you with all my heart, and there's something I've been wanting to ask you for some time now," Will told her. He let go of her hands, stood up and walked around the table so that he was standing next to her. Riley looked up from her seat and gave him a confused look. Will reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a tiny jewelry box. He got down on one knee and looked at Riley who was now on the verge of tears._

"_Riley Abigail Penning, will you marry me?" he asked. He opened up the box to reveal a gorgeous heart-shaped solitaire diamond ring with a gold band. Her mind went totally blank, and she didn't even know how to speak at that moment. Then, she looked at him. This was William Moseley, the guy so many girls wanted. The guy that had a career in film making. And, he was the guy she was in love with. _

_Riley went back to reality and stared at Will who was nervously awaiting her answer. There was no doubt in her mind as she opened her mouth and spoke her reply._

"_Yes!" Riley exclaimed. Will took the ring out of its box and slipped in on Riley's ring finger. They both stood up and Will lightly kissed Riley on the lips. When they parted, both were wearing bright smiles. _

When Riley blinked, she found herself, not in the memory she had been in a second ago, but back in Aslan's How. She was looking at Peter who was still asleep. She smiled at her hand gently caressed his skin. Riley quickly sat up and looked at her left hand, remembering the dream she had just woken from. There, on her ring finger was the ring Will had given her three months before. Riley laughed at herself for not remembering it before. But, she realized that she had grown so use to wearing it, that it really didn't occur to her to even notice it. Riley wondered why no one had said anything, or pointed it out. And then it hit her. It was because it looked exactly like the one she had received from Peter when he had proposed. It just added to the proof that Will was Peter's reincarnation. She wanted to cry out in frustration. With each passing moment her decision became harder and harder to make. She had a life in both realities. At first, she thought it was a simple choice. She would just do what she needed to do in Narnia, and then go home and forget about it all. But, then her mind stared to sway the other direction. She had a whole family in Narnia, and she knew that if she chose them, she would have to live in 1940s England. Aslan would make sure that when she got there, she would have a life, and not be a stray.

Riley reached for her dress which was lying on the floor and she slowly put it on. She turned to make sure that Peter was still asleep before she gently got out of bed and left the room. Riley walked down the hall, to Susan's chamber. She walked inside and found that Susan wasn't there. She turned to leave and nearly screamed when she saw Susan standing behind her.

"God, Susan don't scare me like that," Riley said as she regained her composure.

"Sorry, I didn't really know you were in here until I walked in. But, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you," Susan said.

"Great. Hey, by the way what time is it?" Riley asked.

"An hour before dawn. Everyone should be awake soon. Most of our troops are. I honestly don't think any of them got any sleep. And Caspian said that we'll be leaving a little before noon. He thought that that way, everyone will be so distracted by the duel that they won't notice two horses and three people running into the woods." Susan explained. "Caspian actually came up with a pretty brilliant battle plan. Peter will be pleased."

"I bet. So, what did you want to talk about?" Riley asked her. Susan had almost completely forgotten about that.

"Oh, right. Well, let's sit down," Susan suggested. Riley nodded and they both sat down on Susan's bed. Riley somehow knew what she wanted to talk about, and was sort of scared.

"We really haven't talked since that day in the archery field. And, I know you'll probably say no, but I wanted to know if you wanted to talk about it," Susan said. Riley took a deep breath and looked at her.

"What do you want to know?" Riley asked.

"I want to know the truth. Peter is William, isn't he?"

"Sort of," Riley answered. Susan looked away for a moment, not really sure on how to approach the topic. A million thoughts were streaming through her head.

"Su, I can't tell you everything in fear that it will tamper with the future," Riley told her.

"But, can't you at least tell me something? Riley, we've never kept secrets from one another. Please? I promise I won't tell a soul," Susan replied.

"Not even Edmund?"

"Not even Ed."

"Fine. Yes, Will is Peter… Peter is Will. It's complicated about why, and I really can't tell you because it will tamper with the future. Remember? I'm the protector of the future. I have to make sure that in a hundred years what's suppose to happen, will happen. I have to keep everything on track or it could potentially cause the apocalypse," Riley explained.

"Okay, I get it. You can't tell me why because then I might try to change things and that'll be bad. But, wait, if you choose to stay here, won't that cause a ripple?"

"Yes, but Aslan already assured me that the future will be safe, give or take a few things," Riley replied.

"I got it. So, if Peter is Will, that means that he dies and is reincarnated. And, to think I didn't believe in that," Susan said.

"Yeah, big shocker for me too. And, I have something else to tell you," Riley said as she held up her left hand. Susan let out a soft laugh and shook her head at Riley.

"Riley, that's just the ring Peter gave you when you got married. What's the big deal?" Susan asked.

"This isn't the ring Peter gave me. That one disappeared when we all left Narnia a year ago. I just got this one from William three months ago. I'm engaged to him," Riley told her.

"Wow, that was something I didn't expect. Does anyone else know?" Susan asked.

"No. See, when we came back here, I completely forgot about it. And, none of you pointed out the ring because it looks exactly like the one Peter gave me…God! I'm so confused. None of this makes any sense. They're the same person, so why do I have to choose?"

"Because the lifestyle is different. I mean, think about it. Will may be the reincarnation of Peter, but his life is completely different. At least, I think it is. You really haven't told me much about him." Susan pointed out.

"Well, he's a movie star. And, he lives in California. We were in London for a few months while he was filming his new movie," Riley replied.

"Wow, he's a king in one life and an actor in the other. That's a big difference."

"Uh…well…actually, there's a really funny reason why he's an actor," Riley said in a nervous voice.

"What is it?" Susan asked.

Riley shook her head. "No, can't tell you. That's one of those things that might tamper with the future because there's a long story that spans back all the way to you guys," Riley told her.

"Oh, I get it. Somebody gets a hold of our journals, don't they?" Susan asked, figuring out what Riley was hiding from her. Riley was a little shocked that Susan knew.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, my first clue was that you said it was a funny story. The next clue was that it spanned all the way to us. Naturally, I thought of the journals that we all made when we left Narnia. That way we would remember it always."

"Then why…never mind." Riley was going to ask why she forgot Narnia and scoffed it off, but knew she wouldn't have any idea what she was talking about.

"Okay, but see this proves my point. Obviously, Will is part of a completely different lifestyle. Even if it happens that he starred in a movie about his past life. With Peter and us, you'll always have to worry about wars and keeping Narnia safe. And then there's the fact that if Aslan makes us leave again, you'll have to start a whole new life in England. Everything you ever knew from your time wouldn't matter. With William, you will never have to do that. I'm sure it was like starting a new life when you started dating him. But, you never had to forget anything." Susan explained.

"But, Susan, I'm a queen here. I'm something most girls only dream about being. I'm married to a High King, in a country that's more beautiful than anything I've ever seen," Riley pointed out.

"Well, that's another decision you have to make. Do you want to be normal, or do you want to be a fantasy?" Susan asked. Riley didn't know what to say. She really hadn't thought about it.

"Riley?" someone asked outside of the room. Riley and Susan instantly knew it was Peter and stood up quickly.

"She's in here, Peter," Susan said. Peter entered the room and looked at the two girls. Riley and Susan looked at one another and silently told each other the conversation would be continued after the battle. Riley walked over to Peter and they exited the room.

"Didn't I just get yelled at the other day for leaving while you were still asleep?" Peter asked as he wrapped an arm around Riley's waist as they walked down to the main level.

"Sorry, I needed to talk to Susan. Forgive me?" Riley replied. She gave Peter puppy-dog eyes and Peter couldn't help but smile.

"I suppose so. Just don't let it happen again," Peter said. Riley nodded as they got to the bottom step. Riley saw that everyone was in a frenzy. There wasn't one Narnian that was just sitting around, doing nothing.

"Well, I guess I better get ready for the duel," Peter said as he let go of Riley.

"Yeah, I need to go prepare to leave. Even though I don't get why. We're not leaving 'til noon." Riley replied.

"I know. But, it's better to be safe than sorry. Plus, if you don't get ready now, Susan will rip your head off. Metaphorically and literally," Peter tried to joke. Riley just looked at him as if to say "That's not making me feel better." Peter huffed and laced his hands with hers.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't joke like that. It's just that I need something to take my mind off of today. I wasn't this nervous when I had to lead an army against the White Witch, and I barely knew how to yield a sword then." Peter explained. "Say something that will make me feel better."

"I love you," Riley replied. Peter smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you," Peter said as they parted. "Well, I better get going. This'll be the last time we see each other before you leave and I have to duel." "That's a little scary to think about. Promise that you'll be careful?" Riley replied.

"Always," Peter answered as he walked away. Riley watched him for a moment before walking down to the Stone Table. She walked up to Aslan's mural and traced the outline of the lion with her finger.

"Aslan, give me strength." Riley whispered.


	14. The Duel and a Surprise

**Hello Readers!!! I'm back with an all new chapter. Since this is the duel, I actually had to write a battle scene. I really don't like writing those because there's not a lot of dialogue, and I kind of suck at it. So, if the fighting isn't all that great, don't bug me. You've been forewarned that I suck at and hate it. Which means no flames. **

**Talking too much, so….just read the chapter.**

"Destrier has always served me well. You are in good hands," Caspian told Susan and Lucy as they adjusted themselves on top of Caspian's horse. Caspian was adjusting the reins to suit Susan. It was a little before noon and everyone was getting ready. Susan was wearing the same outfit that she wore to the raid and her hair was up in a braided ponytail. Lucy was still wearing the same outfit that she wore when they arrived, but this time she had a green cape around her.

"Or hooves," Lucy joked. Caspian smiled at her and then turned his attention to Susan.

"Good luck," he said.

"Thanks," Susan replied, avoiding eye contact. She still wasn't happy about the White Witch incident and it showed. Riley rode up to them on her horse and looked at them. She had on a completely black dress with armor over it that looked like a steel corset and her hair was half up. Her scythe was in its holder on her back, and she had a dagger attached to her ankle.

"We ready?" Riley asked.

"Just about," Lucy answered. Caspian reached into his bag and grabbed Susan's horn. He examined it before lifting it up to Susan.

"Look, maybe it is time you had this back," he told her. Susan gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"Why don't you hold on to it. You might need to call me again," Susan replied. Lucy and Riley looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Seconds later, Susan grabbed the reins and signaled the horse to run. Riley did the same and they ran through the tunnels.

"'You might need to call me again'?" Lucy exclaimed, repeating what Susan said. Susan turned her head slightly and glared at her little sister.

"Oh, shut up," Susan replied. Riley chuckled at the two sisters. They turned a corner and exited the How through a back entrance. The two horses quickly galloped into the woods. Hopefully, they weren't seen by the Telmarines. Never the less, they didn't slow down. Riley looked over her shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed. Suddenly, her stomach churned and she stopped her horse. Susan and Lucy, who were a few yards ahead of her, stopped and turned to look at her.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Susan asked. Riley looked down. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I need to go back. I should be there supporting him," Riley told them. Susan and Lucy glanced at each other before turning back to look at Riley.

"Go back. Lucy and I are fine by ourselves. You should hurry, the duel is going to begin any minute." Susan told her. Riley was about to say something when they heard horses in the distance.

"Get going. I don't want you to fail because of me," Riley said.

"Be careful," Lucy said.

"You too," Riley replied. Susan nodded, kicked the side of her horse, and they were off. Riley watched them for a moment before turnings around and heading back to the How. Riley turned her head, she somehow knew that the Telmarines would catch up to them. She kicked the side of her horse and it went faster. When she got back to the How, she went through the back entrance. She rode her horse all the way back to where they saddled up. A few centaurs, who were walking by, stopped when they saw Riley.

"Your majesty, what are you doing back?" one of the centaurs asked.

"I need to speak to Caspian," Riley answered.

"He's just down the tunnel a ways," they told her. Riley nodded and quickly had her horse lead her down the tunnel. She was nearly to the main room when she spotted Caspian. He gave her a questioning look as she got off her horse and run over to him.

"Riley, you're not suppose to be here," Caspian pointed out.

"I know, but I need to be. It's this crazy thing called love, and I can't help it," Riley replied. She shook her head, knowing she was getting off topic. "Listen, the Telmarines know we sent people into the woods, and a few of them are after Lucy and Susan. I don't know if they caught them or not, but you need to get going. Don't ask why, just get on that horse and go."

Caspian didn't argue and ran to the horse. He swiftly got on, turned it around and raced away. Riley turned back and ran to the main chamber. She got there and found Narnians in there, waiting.

"Has the duel started?" Riley asked Reepicheep, who ran over to her.

"Just a moment ago, your highness. I didn't know that you were here," Reepicheep answered.

"I wish that people would stop pointing that out," Riley huffed. "Thank you my dear Reepicheep. I will see you soon." Riley ran to the entrance and outside. She heard swords clashing and many creatures cheering. She looked straight ahead and saw Peter fighting Miraz. Their swords kept swinging at each other and Peter kept dodging. Riley ran over there, and heard a few Narnians begin to talk about her. She reached Edmund and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little and turned to look at her.

"Riley?!" Edmund exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to be here. I need to make sure that Peter's okay." Riley answered.

"Where's Caspian?"

"Caspian went after our sisters. The Telmarines knew we sent people into the woods. So, when I got back, I had him go after them…just to be safe," Riley explained.

"I hope they don't get caught," Edmund muttered. Riley nodded in agreement. She turned her attention back to Peter. Miraz took his shield and backhanded Peter in the face. Peter's helmet fell off and everyone gasped. Riley nearly screamed when Miraz swung his sword at Peter's neck. Luckily Peter bent his head backwards and just barely avoided the blade. Peter ducked as Miraz swung again, but this time Peter slashed his sword across Miraz's right leg, cutting it open. Miraz cried out in pain and stepped back. Peter stood up and took a battle stance. He glanced over to Edmund and saw Riley. Peter gave a confused look but shook it off and refocused on Miraz. At once they went after each other. Peter jumped and did a flip over Miraz's sword and ran his sword across the front of Miraz's armor. Peter landed on the ground and quickly slid on his knees to face Miraz. Peter quickly stood up. Miraz came at him and Peter blocked his swing with his shield and vice versa. Miraz swung his sword once more and swung his leg and tripped Peter. Peter fell on his back, his shield arm was stretched out. Miraz took his leg and roughly brought it down on the shield, bending Peter's arm. There was a cracking sound and peter cried out in agony.

Edmund grabbed Riley around the waist to keep her from running over there. Peter rolled to avoid Miraz as he swung his sword towards Peter. Peter tried to roll once more but found that he couldn't, so he rolled back towards Miraz and tripped him. Peter stood up and stared at Miraz. Then his glance went to the woods where Caspian and Susan emerged. Riley and Edmund looked over there and Riley quickly ran over to them as they got off the horse. Susan quickly ran up to Riley and gave her a hug.

"Thank Aslan you're okay," Riley said. Susan flashed a smile and they walked to Edmund. Apparently there was a respite because Peter was headed in that direction.

"Lucy?" Peter asked.

"She got through, with a little help," Susan answered and she motioned toward Caspian.

"Thanks," Peter told him.

"Well, you were busy," he replied.

"You better get up there, just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word," Peter instructed Susan. Susan walked up to him and gave him a hug. Peter winced and Susan quickly pulled away.

"Sorry. Be careful," Susan replied.

"Keep smiling," Edmund said. Peter turned to look at the Narnians and raised his sword. Everyone began to cheer and Susan ran towards the How. Peter turned and looked at Riley.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I couldn't leave the man I love," Riley answered. Peter gave a weak smile and quickly kissed her. Riley returned the smile.

"You better sit, so we can fix that arm of yours," Riley instructed. Peter nodded and sat on a boulder. Caspian walked over to him and helped him take his shield off. Peter winced really bad and Edmund ran over to him.

"I think it's dislocated," Peter told him. Edmund grabbed Peter's arm with one hand and placed the other on his shoulder blade. He was about ready to put the arm back in place when Peter began to talk.

"What do you think happens back home if you die here?" he asked. Edmund looked at the ground, unable to reply. He glanced at Riley who was acting as if she didn't hear anything.

"You know, you've always been there for me and I never really…" Peter couldn't finish his sentence as he yelped in pain from Edmund putting his arm back in its socket.

"Save it for later," Edmund said. Riley took the shield from Caspian and walked it over to Peter who grabbed his sword and stood up. Riley handed it to him and he took it. He leaned in and was only a millimeter away.

"Choose me," he whispered. Riley pulled back and looked at him, shocked. Peter just stared at her for a moment, and then turned toward Miraz. Edmund handed Peter his helmet but Pete shook his head. He stepped back into the ring as did Miraz.

"He listened in on our conversation when we first got here. He made me swear that I wouldn't tell you," Edmund explained, knowing exactly what Peter said.

"All this time…That's why he didn't call off the raid. He was trying to prove to me that I should stay with him," Riley figured out.

"Yep," Edmund replied. Riley, with her mind still reeling, watched as Peter and Miraz got ready. A few seconds passed before Peter ran and swung his sword. Miraz used his shield to push it out of the way. Then, all of the sudden Miraz started swinging. Peter was on the defense and he almost couldn't keep up. There was no way he could get a swing in.

"This isn't looking good," Edmund whispered. Miraz swung his shield at hit Peter, causing him to turn and hit a pillar behind him. Peter fell to the ground and rolled to face Miraz. He sat up and watched as Miraz ran toward him, sword ready to swing.

"I choose you!" Riley yelled. Peter blocked the swing and laid on the ground, lifted his legs and swung them and tripped Miraz. Peter swung his sword and hit Miraz's shield. Miraz stood up and so did Peter. Miraz swung his sword and Peter dropped his shield and grabbed Miraz's sword and ripped it out of his hand. Peter swung both the swords and Miraz barely blocked them. Peter threw his sword down on the ground and began swinging at Miraz with his own sword. Miraz blocked each swing with his shield. Peter lunged the sword at Miraz, but Miraz brought his arm down so that the sword was stuck between his side and his arm. He knocked it out of Peter's grasp and backhanded Peter. Miraz used his shield and hit Peter. Miraz put the shield in the other hand and swung at Peter, but Peter grabbed it and turned so that he was behind Miraz and twisting his arm. Miraz used his other arm and elbowed Peter. Peter recoiled and dropped the shield. Miraz grabbed him and threw him into a large boulder. Miraz grabbed a sword off the ground while Peter was trying to get up. Peter dodged to the side as the sword came down. Peter leaned against another boulder, not being able to get away and block Miraz with the armor on his arms. He pushed the sword out of the way, stood up, and punched the cut on Miraz's leg. Miraz's fell to the ground and cried out in pain. Peter was about to go after him but stopped when Miraz starting saying "respite, respite." He tripped trying to get up and Peter was about ready to help him.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter," Edmund called. Peter looked at him, then at Miraz and started walking back to his brother and wife.

"Look out!" Riley yelled. Peter turned and found Miraz coming at him with a sword. Peter jumped back to avoid the blade. Peter grabbed the blade as Miraz lunged it at him. Peter ripped it out of his grasp and shoved it up Miraz's armor and the blade pierced through his underarm. Miraz gasped and was shocked. Peter roughly took the blade out and Miraz fell to his knees. Peter lifted the sword, ready to finish Miraz off.

"Peter," Riley said. Peter turned to look at her and she shook her head. Peter knew what she meant and he turned back to Miraz.

"What's the matter boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz asked sarcastically. Peter glared at him and lowered the sword.

"It's not mine to take," Peter told him. He turned and held the sword out for Caspian. Caspian looked at the others and walked forward. He took the sword from Peter and Peter walked past him, picked up his sword and walked over to Edmund and Riley. Riley stepped forward but nearly fell backwards if Edmund hadn't grabbed her. Riley felt weird, it was like something just rushed through her body. Peter ran up to her.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy," Riley answered. Truth was, Riley didn't know what was going on. For a second she thought she was back in her time, but then she came back to reality. She couldn't explain it, nor could she explain the feeling she just had.

"Are you sure? Every other time you felt dizzy, you were injured," Peter pointed out.

"I'm fine," Riley snapped. Peter recoiled. Then, they turned their attention back to Caspian when they heard him give a battle cry. He lift the sword and slammed the blade into a small patch of grass in front of Miraz. Miraz looked at him, not knowing why he did that.

"Not one like you," Caspian whispered. Peter, Edmund, and Riley looked at each other, not knowing what he meant. Caspian stood up straight and looked down at his uncle.

"Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom," Caspian told him. He turned and walked back over to the other three. All the Narnians began to cheer.

"Good job," Peter said. Caspian nodded in thank.

"Come on, let's go," Edmund suggested. The others agreed and they began to walk back to the How. Caspian was ahead of them, but they all stopped when they heard a commotion. They turned to see Miraz fall to the ground with an arrow in his side. Lord Sopaspian looked at the body and looked at everyone around him. He turned to his army.

"Treachery!" he yelled. "They shot him! They murdered our king!" He grabbed Miraz's sword and ran out of there and to his troops.

"Be ready!" Peter yelled to the Narnians. Susan got the archers ready.

"Peter!" Caspian called. Peter turned and saw a soldier coming at him. Riley got her scythe from the holder and threw it to Peter. He dropped his sword, grabbed it and swung at the soldier's head. The head went one way while the body went the other way.

"Go!" Peter yelled. Caspian jumped on his horse and stood in front of the How. Peter and Edmund ran to the edge of the stone courtyard and Riley picked up Peter's sword and ran after them. She traded Peter and got her scythe back. Suddenly, everything began to spin and felt ready to faint. She shook it off for a moment.

"Peter, I'm going to head up with the archers," Riley said. She knew that if she fainted, Peter would focus more on her than the battle.

"Good idea. Be careful," Peter replied.

"You too," Riley said as she began to run toward the How. The dizziness worsened, but Riley still resisted. She ran past everyone and up the steps to the second level. She found the area outside where all the archers were and found Susan.

"Su, don't freak out on me when I tell you this, but I think something's trying t pull me out of Narnia," Riley told her. Susan turned her attention away from the battle that was about to begin and gave Riley a worried look.

"What do you mean? You can't leave now. We're in the middle of a war," Susan replied. "Do you think it's Aslan?"

"No, I think it's the deep magic. I haven't felt something like this since Felicity, and this is way stronger. I can't control it much longer," Riley told her. She closed her eyes as the feeling returned.

"You didn't choose already did you?" Susan asked.

"Yes, but I chose Peter. When he was about to lose to Miraz, it hit. I wanted to be with him, I've always wanted to be with him. I can't leave, I didn't choose to leave. I chose to stay here. This isn't fair," Riley cried. The sensation was getting greater. Riley knew she needed to let it consume her.

"I don't know what to tell you. Maybe there's something that you need to do before you can come back. We'll know soon enough." Susan replied. Riley nodded and let the feeling consume her. She closed her eyes and all sound of the world around her silenced. When she opened her eyes, she was back in Will's apartment, in the bedroom.

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Leave a positive and happy review. If I get enough of them I might just post the next chapter sooner than expected. Plus, I'd love to hit 100 reviews before I finish this story. **


	15. A Little Twist

**Yippee!!! A whole new chapter!!! This better prove how much I love my readers. I'm sick and I still manage to write a whole new chapter. I'M GOOD!!! Anyway, have fun reading.**

Riley began to look around the room. Everything was exactly how she left it. Then she heard the front door open and she peered out of the bedroom and to the living room

"Where's Riley today?" someone asked. Riley looked in the living room and saw Will and Skandar. Wait…Will was in the shower when she left, and time usually stands still.

"She's out shopping with Anna. I told her that I'd meet up with her late this afternoon," Will answered.

_The last time I went shopping with Anna by myself was three months ago. Every other time we'd either have Skandar or Georgie. _Riley thought.

"And that's when you're going to pop the question." Skandar replied.

_OMG! I got sent back here? The Deep Magic sent me back to the day Will proposed? Why?_

"I've got to hand it to you, when you said you were going to start all over again with her, you really did it." Skandar added.

"Well, I wasn't about to tell her that I remembered everything. That probably would have freaked her out," Will replied. " 'Hey Riley, I don't know if you know this but I was your husband in Narnia. Want to get back together?'"

"I wouldn't have put it that way. But, don't you think you need to tell her?" Skandar asked.

"No. That'll ruin everything," Will answered.

"Will, you need to tell her. If you don't, I will," Skandar told him.

"She wouldn't believe you. She'll just think you're going crazy," Will replied.

"I'll give her proof. I'll remind her about the conversation we had when you were under Felicity's spell and she decided to sleep with you."

Riley's heart felt like it was going to explode. Will and Skandar remembered. They actually remembered their past lives.

"Skandar, please don't, because then I'll have to explain that meeting her wasn't an accident. That I planned it right after I started getting my memory back." Peter pleaded.

"Good. I'm tired of lying to her. So are Anna and Georgie. This isn't fair," Skandar argued.

Riley couldn't breathe. It was too much, everything seemed different. Her entire relationship with Will felt like a big fat lie.

"I know, but it's the only thing I can think of. When she goes back to Narnia, I want her to choose this life because she thinks that she can be normal." Will told Skandar.

"Why? If I remember correctly, Peter wanted her there," Skandar pointed out.

"That's because I didn't really understand what she was giving up. We never have to worry about Narnia. We can have a normal relationship. Neither of us has to give up what we know and live in a completely different time period," Will explained. "This is our chance. A chance to start over. We'll get married, have a few kids, and never have to worry."

"I guess I never thought about it that way," Skandar replied. "You know what's weird?'

"What?"

"I can remember everything up to the battle with the Telmarines. I remember the duel and I remember how Lord Sopaspian framed our army for shooting Miraz, when really it was him who just stabbed him in the side. Sure the movie tells a little, and the books help. But, I can't remember the details. Plus, Riley doesn't exist in the books and movies. It's like my memories are still developing."

"That's because Riley, in a way, hasn't made her decision yet. Her decision affects our memories," Will explained. "I don't know how, but I just know that she hasn't been there yet."

"Interesting. What'll happen if she doesn't choose this life?" Skandar asked.

"I don't know," Will answered. His cell phone began to ring. He reached into his jean pocket and grabbed it. "Hello?…Hey sweetheart…Yeah, there's only one more thing I have to do…Okay, meet me at that café that we always go to downtown…Love you too…Bye."

"Riley?" Skandar asked. Will closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Yeah. Listen, you can stay here if you want. Just remember to pay me back for any food you eat," Will told him.

"Okay. Tell her 'hi' for me."

"Will do." Will opened the front door and left. Skandar turned and scanned the room.

"Riley, you can come out now," Skandar said. Riley gave a confused look and walked into the living room. Skandar sat on the couch and motioned for Riley to sit with him. She walked over and sat down.

"How'd you know I was here?" Riley asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I saw part of the bottom of your dress outside of the door. You're lucky Will is so daft," Skandar answered.

"Yeah, I think he probably would have freaked out if he found me and then I called him," Riley pointed out.

"Most likely. So, I guess that means you returned to Narnia. How long from today do you return?" Skandar asked, not sure if it made any sense.

"It's been about three months. And I'm so confused and shocked."

"You weren't meant to find out that way. And I guess you're going to say that I can't run off and tell you in the next three months because it'll tamper with things."

"You guessed it. But, it's okay. I think it was better that I didn't know. I just can't believe that he never told me," Riley replied. "Is that why I was sent back to this moment? Was I suppose to find out that Will knew all along that he was really Peter?"

"I don't know." Skandar said. Riley began to tremble and tears formed in her eyes.

"Why did I have to go back to Narnia? I was perfectly happy being here. I got over it. I went back to my life and made everything better. And then I got sucked back into the drama." Riley cried. "And why can you see me? How come I couldn't just be like a ghost, hear what I needed to hear, and be back in the battle?"

"I guess it's because you would always talk to me when things were going wrong, if I remember correctly. I'm still trying to sort through all of my memories. But…"

"We did talk a lot. You were the one I turned to when Felicity was threatening us. And, when Isabelle died, you were the only one I talked to for months. I couldn't talk to Lucy or Susan about it, because they always said the same thing. In this life, I turned to you when I caught Will flirting with that girl a few months ago and you helped straighten it all out," Riley explained.

"Then we figured out that she was that obsessive fan girl that had been stalking him, and that he was trying to get away from her," Skandar added. "So, I guess this means that I need to talk to you about that big decision."

"It would seem that way. But, why you?" Riley asked. Skandar gave her a look that told her he was offended. "No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that why couldn't I talk to Edmund? Or, even Susan, since I did tell her that Will was the reincarnation of Peter."

"What?! You told Susan instead of me?"

_This is really hard to talk to him when one minute we're talking about Edmund as if he were a completely different person, and the next he says something that makes it sound like he's still Ed. _Riley thought.

"Well, she sort of figured it out on her own. Plus, we made a bet during archery practice one day, and I lost. So, I had to tell her about Will." Riley explained.

"That was the same day Peter found out about your choice." Skandar muttered.

"Yeah. So, why you?" Riley asked. "And, on another note, why do I need to talk about it since I already chose Peter?"

"That was during the duel, right? Right before you vanished?" Skandar asked. Riley nodded. "Maybe you need to make sure that you're choosing the right one. And with the reason why it's me, is well…let's look at everyone else."

"Okay, well besides you it's Susan, Lucy, Peter, Will, and Edmund. So, tell me why not anyone but you?"

"Susan is just going to keep asking questions, which will confuse you more. Lucy will be bias and not willing to see both sides. Peter and Will are the same way. That leaves Edmund. I think that the only reason it's me is that I've been through both lives and both times I've watched your relationships grow."

"I suppose so. So, from a third person point of view, what can you say about my relationships?" Riley asked.

"I'll be honest with you. When it comes to loving them, there's only one difference between the two relationships," Skandar answered.

"And what's that?"

"Uh…well…let me think…" Skandar stuttered. "Now that I think about it, there isn't any difference."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in both lives there's been your fair share of pain, jealousy, and heartache. And most of all, you've loved them more than anything else in the world. The love that is between you can move mountains," Skandar explained. "When all four of us began to get our memories back, I remember Will coming up to me, confused out of his mind. He wasn't sure if it was real or if we were all just hallucinating, but the second he remembered you, he got this look on his face. It was a look of determination. He remembered the fact that you came from 2009, and he was determined to find you. He wanted to see if you were real. The second he found your profile on myspace, he called me and told me everything that was on there. Will couldn't believe that you existed and he immediately began to figure out how to meet you. So, he checked out your profile very often and when you had a status that said you were going to Denver, he was going to get a plane ticket, but none left for another week. So, he packed his car and drove there."

"Wait, he told me when we first met that he was on a road trip with a few friends and they just happened to be in Denver," Riley said.

"He lied to you. No one really knew where he was until he called Anna from Denver. Anna, Georgie, and I wanted to hop on a plane right away. That was until he called us the next day saying that he found you and you two went on a date the night before," Skandar told her. "He also said that you were more beautiful than what he sort of remembered."

Riley closed her eyes. Many thoughts were running through her head. Will had known who she was all along, and he lied about it. He lied just to give them a chance at a normal life. Riley wanted to cry, but the tears never came.

"I know what I need to do." Riley said as she stood up. Skandar looked at her.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. But, I need to get back to the battle and speak to Aslan. I've made my decision, and this time I'm 100% sure that I want this," Riley answered. She walked away and into the bedroom. Skandar quickly followed her.

"What are you doing?" Skandar asked as he watched Riley rummage through the closet.

"I'm looking for an outfit."

"Won't that tamper with the space-time-continuum?" Skandar asked. Riley poked her head out of the closet and shook her head.

"Nope. I clearly remember missing one of my favorite outfits and now I know why," Riley said as she grabbed an emerald green halter top and dark blue jeans. She set them on the bed and grabbed a pair of white asics shoes.

"Riley, don't forget that you still have your scythe attached to you," Skandar pointed out. Riley reached behind her back and found that the scythe was there. She quickly detached the holder and placed the scythe on the bed.

"Why do you need to change outfits?" Skandar asked.

"I feel the need to royally kick ass and I can't do that in a dress. So, if you could just step out for a moment and close the door, that'd be great." Riley answered. Skandar nodded and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

A few minutes later, the door opened up and Riley stepped out. Her hair was completely down and she looked like her modern-day self. Her scythe was in its holder on her back. Skandar couldn't help but compare her to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She looked weak, yet she could kick ass.

"So, do I look okay?" Riley asked.

"You look good." Skandar answered. "So, how are you going to get back to Narnia?"

"I'm starting to feel the deep magic. As long as I don't try to fight it, I'll be back there in a matter of minutes," Riley replied. "Remember, you can't tell a soul you saw me. And, also, burn the dress. Or do something with it. Don't let Will or either of the girls see it, or else they'll figure it out."

"Alright. Good luck," Skandar said. Riley nodded. The magic began to swim through her. It was very different this time, mainly because she wasn't trying to fight it, or didn't know what it was.

"Oh, and Skandar. Thank you for helping me," Riley said.

"You're welcome. Even though I really didn't help much…I think," Skandar replied. Riley closed her eyes and let the magic consume her.

"Here we go," she whispered.

**REVIEWS ARE REALLY APPRECIATED!!! HINT! HINT!**


	16. Back to the Battle

**I know…you're all mad at me because it's been so long since I've updated. But, I hope this will suffice until I get another chapter out next week. I do promise…NEXT WEEK. I have enough time off that I can get one or two chapters done. And, I will get this finished, because I need to before I can move onto my new Narnia idea, plus my Buffy the Vampire Slayer story that I keep procrastinating on. **

**Also, sorry if this chapter seems too short. I just wanted to get enough written in order for me to post it. **

**I love all my readers and I hope you all still read this even though I haven't written in a while. **

Instead of gently landing on her feet, Riley fell on her back with a big THUD. She got the wind knocked out of her. Swords were clashing all over and several people were shouting. Riley tried to take deep breaths and slowly sat up. She looked around and found Narnians fighting Telmarines.

"Riley!" someone yelled. Riley turned to see Edmund, on horseback and holding a crossbow, coming toward her. He stopped the horse, jumped off, and knelt next to Riley.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ed asked.

"I had to take care of something. Susan knew," Riley answered. She was able to breathe again and stood up. Edmund stood up as well and examined Riley's outfit.

"Uh, I'm not complaining, but that's not the outfit you were wearing earlier," Edmund pointed out. Riley was about to answer when she noticed a Telmarine soldier coming up behind Edmund. Riley pushed him out of the way and kicked the soldier in the chin, sending him to the ground. Riley took her scythe out if its holder and plunged the silver stake on the handle into the Telmarine's neck. She pulled it out and turned to kill another Telmarine, slicing her scythe across their stomach. She turned to see Edmund back on his horse, shooting at the enemy. Riley looked around a little more and found Peter a few yards away from her. She then noticed that the Telmarines were overtaking them. Catapults flung boulders at the Narnian army.

"Back to the How!" Peter yelled. Most of the Narnians began to run toward the How. Riley quickly ran after him. She noticed that the boulders that the Telmarines were launching were getting closer to Aslan's How, and she knew what was going to happen. She was thankful that she wasn't wearing a dress. Even though she could run perfectly fine in a dress, she could run twice as fast in jeans and her running shoes.

"Peter!" Riley yelled. Peter stopped and turned to look at her.

"Riley, what the hell?" Peter asked. Riley got up to him and pointed at the Telmarine army. They launched another round of catapults and boulders began to hit the How. Peter and Riley turned to look at the How. Boulders hit it hard and stone from the structure began to crack and break off. Soon, the entrance caved in and took the lives of a few Narnians. Riley gasped and turned away. Soon, another boulder hit the How and Riley heard Susan scream. She looked up and found Susan hanging over the ledge and Trumpkin holding her arm, making sure she didn't fall. Caspian ran over to them and Peter and him glanced at one another before turning their attention back to Susan. Trumpkin swung her and dropped her on top of the now crumbled entrance that wasn't very far below.

Peter turned back to examine the battle that was still raging. Caspian and Riley followed. Telmarines kept coming towards them. All of the Narnians were fighting hard to hold them back. Susan came up next to them and got her bow ready. Soon, Edmund joined. He threw his crossbow to the ground and unsheathed his sword.

"Let's go kick some Telmarine ass," Riley said. She made eye contact with Peter and he flashed a small smile. She returned it. Peter looked at everyone else, took a deep breath, and began to run back into battle. Riley, and the others, quickly followed.

Riley swung her scythe and hit a Telmarine. He fell, and Riley quickly moved on. She ran over and fought off a couple Telmarines that were headed toward Peter.

"Where'd you go?" Peter asked. He sliced a soldier and swung his sword and blocked another's sword. Riley looked at him for a second before dropping to the ground and tripping a Telmarine. She stood up and stabbed him.

"Don't you think this can wait until later?" Riley asked. "Because, if you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a battle!" Riley quickly dodged another soldier who swung his sword at her neck. She took her scythe and hit his sword with enough force for it to fly out of the soldier's hand. Riley punched him in the face and knocked him out. She shook her hand, and felt it sting a little.

"No! I want to know!" Peter yelled. They were a little farther apart now, due to having to maneuver keep from getting killed.

"Later!" Riley replied. Another Telmarine swung his sword and Riley tried to move out of the way. But, the sword cut into her right arm. She cried out in pain, dropped her scythe and brought her left hand to the wound. She tried to keep it from bleeding, but in a matter of seconds found her hand covered in blood. The Telmarine lunged his sword toward her chest and Riley braced herself. Peter, who had ran toward her at the sound of her scream, brought his sword up and pushed the Telmarine's sword away from its intended target. Peter picked up Riley's scythe so he had a weapon in both hands and blocked the Telmarine's swing with his sword as he swung Riley's scythe and slashed the enemy's neck. Peter ran up to Riley, grabbed her left hand, removed it from her wound, and examined it.

"It doesn't look too deep. Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"We can't win. There's too many of them," Riley said, not even caring about her cut. "Where's Lucy? Where's Aslan?"

"They'll be here. We just need to keep fighting and buy them some time," Peter replied. Suddenly, there was a great jolt of energy in the air. Riley and Peter gave each other questioning looks. Riley glanced over toward the How. She grabbed Peter's chin and jerked his head so that he was looking in the same direction as her.

"That's something you don't see everyday," Peter muttered. Trees were moving toward the battle, their roots acting as legs as they moved through the ground. Many Telmarines were retreating at this point. Peter made his way to the collapsed piece of land and extended his arm to help Caspian out of it. They looked around at the trees. Caspian was looking at them, confused.

"Lucy," Peter said, knowing the answer.

"Guess this means she found Aslan," Riley pointed out as she walked over to them. Peter put his arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Where's my scythe?" Riley asked as she pulled away.

"Uh." Peter looked around and found it a few yards away. Riley followed his gaze and rand over to pick up her weapon. She hissed a little at the pain when she used her right arm to pick it up.

A horn blew in the distance and Riley looked up to see all the Telmarines retreating.

"Riley!" Edmund called out as he ran over. "Let's go, they're headed toward the river." Riley nodded and they followed the others as they chased after the enemy.


	17. I Want My Life To Be With You

_**Hello lovely readers, here's a new chapter. I think this is the best one i've written. Make sure you have tissues handy. I won't say why, just trust me.**_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They ran through the woods, trying to catch the Telmarines. They were almost to the river, Riley knew they were. They mass of trees was become thinner. Riley was ahead of Peter and the rest with the scythe in it's holder. She was about there when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the group. No one noticed, not even the Pevensies. They were more focused on catching up to the enemy.

Riley was thrown against a tree and was nearly knocked unconscious. She looked and found one of the generals that was in Miraz's tent when her and Edmund presented Peter's note. He pulled a knife out and smirked.

"This is a gift from Lord Sopaspian," he said. Before Riley could react, he lunged the knife and stabbed her in the side. Riley gasped as the pain seared through her body. The general pulled the knife out and walked away. Riley tried to call for help but she could barely even breathe. She walked a few yards before collapsing on the ground.

* ** *

*** ****** ***

*** ****** ***

* ** *

When Riley's eyes fluttered open, she found herself lying in a bed in a large bedroom, in what she suspected was the Telmarine castle. She slowly sat up, and nearly screamed when her side began to burn. She quickly laid back down. The door opened and Edmund walked in.

"Hey, you're awake," he said.

"Yeah. Want to help me sit up?" Riley asked. Ed nodded and walked over to her. He snaked his arm around her back and slowly helped her sit up. Riley winced a little, but was able to sit up.

"You need to be careful for a couple of days. We don't want you to pull any of your stitches," Edmund instructed.

"Thank you," Riley replied.

"No problem. Luckily we found the guy who stabbed you. The bastard confessed, after Aslan showed up, that he had orders to kill you…"

"Aslan?"

"Yep, he summoned the River God and destroyed that bridge and killed Lord Sopaspian. It was amazing." Edmund answered. "We found you lying on the ground a little ways into the woods. Peter was the first one there. No one thought you would make it. Aslan wouldn't let Lucy use her cordial, saying that it was too late and that it was all up to you."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days. We took shifts to watch over you. Peter hasn't talked to anyone since the battle. He thinks it's his fault, that he should have had you stay by his side. You know how he is. If there is any way to pin the blame on himself, he'll find it," Edmund explained.

"Where is he?" Riley asked.

"Where he always is. In the courtyard. He just sits there and stares off into space," Edmund answered. "Do you want me to go get him for you?"

"No, I'm actually going to go to him. Decided that it'd be best if I told him I was awake." Riley said. "That way I can hit him for always blaming himself."

"Good idea." Edmund replied. Riley nodded and she slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed. Edmund grabbed her arm and gently helped her stand up. Riley looked down and found that she was still wearing her halter top and jeans.

"Did no one find a good reason to get me out of this blood soaked outfit and into a nice clean dress?" Riley asked.

"One, we didn't want to hurt you anymore by forcibly stretching your muscles. Two, no one knew exactly how to take them off without destroying them," Edmund responded. Riley laughed but quickly stopped when it hurt her side.

"Do you need help getting down there?" Ed asked.

"Maybe you could just help me to the entrance and I'll walk myself over to Peter," Riley told him. Edmund nodded and they slowly walked out of the room. Riley's legs felt like they were jell-o, which made for a few moment when she nearly fell to the floor and Edmund had to catch her. They walked through the halls, and Riley began to get the strength back into her legs. She examined the castle. It almost had the same feel that the castle in Archenland did, but it had a more lively vibe.

When they reached the doors that led to the courtyard, Edmund turned and let go of Riley. Neither said a word. Edmund nodded and walked off. Riley smiled, grabbed the door handle and pushed. She squinted her eyes when the sun's rays hit her. She stood there for a moment, until her eyes adjusted to the sudden change in lighting. She looked around the courtyard and found Peter sitting, with his back to her, on the edge of a well. Riley slowly walked over to, careful not to make a sound. She remembered a time when Peter remarked how when she used her British accent, that she sounded a lot like Susan. Riley hoped that it would be good enough to fool him.

"Peter, you really need to stop sulking about like that," Riley said to him, doing her best Susan impersonation. Peter made a move to turn his head, but stopped when he thought he knew who it was. He just kept his back to her. Riley smiled, knowing she fooled him.

"I thought I told you, Susan, that I don't want to talk," Peter snapped. Riley shook her head.

"Fine, be stubborn," Riley stopped, smiled, and proceeded talking with her American accent. "But, I thought I told you I don't like it when I wake up and you're gone."

Peter seemed to sit up straighter before quickly standing up and turning to look at Riley. Riley smiled and Peter just looked at her, dumbfounded.

"What's the matter, baby? You look like you've seen a ghost," Riley teased. Slowly a smile came across Peter's face.

"More like an angel," Peter replied before grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss that was filled with tenderness.

"Peter, I know you know," Riley said once they pulled away. Peter's smile faded, he knew what she was talking about.

"Can we not talk about this today? I just got you back, and I want to enjoy it without having to think about that subject," Peter told her.

"No, I want to talk about this…I need to talk."

"I can't, because I've been thinking about it and I just want to relish this time with you before I tell you," Peter replied.

"Tell me what?" Riley asked.

"Not now."

"No, I want to this. What do you have to tell me?"

"I've been thinking about this big decision of yours and I've made one of my own," Peter said.

"How could you make one before even knowing what I chose?" Riley asked.

"I went through it all in my head, and who are we kidding? I couldn't ask you to change everything just to be with me."

"But…no, I chose you," Riley muttered, tears began to stream down her face. She stepped a few feet away from Peter and tried to calm herself.

"I want my life to be with," Riley choked out between the sobs.

"I don't," Peter simply said.

"How can you say that? This was suppose to be our second chance. This is what you wanted, this is what I wanted all along," Riley told him. The tears weren't just tears of sadness, but also of frustration. "I can't go back to my old life. Too much has happened, too much betrayal."

"And what about here?" Peter asked, he was as calm as could be. No one could ever tell that the entire situation was eating him up inside. "I almost killed you. Our daughter was murdered. I can't even count the number of times that I have thought you were going to die. It's too dangerous here. Even if you came back to my time and lived with me in England, you'd have to adjust to a whole different lifestyle. I can't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to. I'm willing. I know what lies ahead, I know what I have to face when…"

"If," Peter corrected her.

"Fine…if I choose to stay with you," Riley said stubbornly. "I'm not scared."

"Too bad. When the day comes and Aslan asks you what your decision is, it better not be me," Peter told her before walking past her and back into the castle. Riley just stood there, unable to move. Not because the pain from her wound was searing through her body, she didn't even feel it. It was because her heart was breaking in half and she didn't know what to do.

"Riley!" Susan called when she walked into the courtyard. She ran over to her best friend. Susan was about to hug her but stopped when she noticed Riley's puffy eyes and blank stare.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Su asked. Riley slowly turned her head and replied in a monotone voice.

"He didn't choose me. Peter doesn't want to be with me anymore."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bet no one saw that coming. Don't hurt me, I had to make things interesting somehow. And, this was the best way. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**_


	18. Saint Finbar's

**HELLO!!! I present to you another chapter. I got through my writers block and now I'm on a roll. Oh, and just so you all know, I changed the previous chapter. There's nothing new in there, so don't worry. I just took out the scene with Felicity. It just didn't go with the flow of the story, so I took it out.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"How can you do this to her, Peter?" Susan asked.

"It was the only way. Even though she was saying she wanted to be with me, I know that she really doesn't," Peter replied. Caspian was giving a speech that day and everyone was preparing. Susan was in Peter's room, helping him get everything in order.

"You know that's not true. Peter, when I found her the other day, she was devastated. You broke her heart. And, I know for a fact that your's is breaking too," Susan said.

"Of course it is," Peter snapped. "Do you really think I want her to leave? I love her, more than anything else. But, when I look her in the eye, I see doubt. I know that her going back to her own time is the best thing for her."

"There you go again, acting like you know what's best for everyone!" Susan yelled.

"I do!"

"No, you don't. Peter, this isn't something that you can just go for, and then, if you don't like it, change it. You heard what Aslan said to us. Once we leave, we're never coming back. Same goes for Riley. You'll never see her again. There's no going back on your decision," Susan pointed out. "Why do you think this has been eating Riley up inside? It's because she knows that once she makes her choice, she can't take it back."

"I know. But, it doesn't matter. I've made up my mind," Peter replied.

"I hope you can live with yourself after today, because this will be the last time you see her," Susan said before walking out of the room.

"Hey," Riley said as she walked toward Susan. She was wearing a black dress with gold stitching. Her hair was up in a bun.

"Hi, how are you?" Susan asked.

"Fine, I just got done talking to Aslan. Told him my decision," Riley answered. "He wants to see you and Peter, to go over exactly what is going to happen today."

"Do I get to know what you chose?"

"Peter pretty much made the decision for me," Riley replied.

"Right, I'll go get him and we'll head to see Aslan."

"Actually, I kind of need to talk to him first. If that's okay," Riley told her.

"Of course. Tell Peter I'll be waiting in the courtyard," Susan said. Riley nodded and Susan walked off. Riley took a deep breath and walked into Peter's room. Peter jumped a little. He had just taken his tunic off and was about to put a new one on.

"Can we talk?" Riley asked.

"Can I get dressed first?" Peter replied.

"I've seen you with less clothes on," Riley pointed out.

"I know, but this time it's different."

"Right, because you broke up with me," Riley said. Peter sighed, threw his tunic on the floor and ran his hands through his hair. He sat on the edge of his bed and stared at Riley.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Peter asked.

"Well, first, when we're done here, you need to meet Susan in the courtyard. Second, I've been thinking about this the last couple of days, mostly between the tears and the searing pain of pulling my stitches. And, I've come to a conclusion," Riley told him.

"And what's that?'

"I'm leaving," Riley said.

"What?" Peter asked. He felt his heart sink. He knew that it was going to happen sooner or later, but he never knew how painful it would be when the time finally came.

"I asked Aslan if he would send me home before Caspian gives his grand speech. Lucy and Edmund can't know until I'm gone. But, Aslan is…was suppose to tell you and Susan. But, I thought I should tell you, and let Aslan tell Susan, with you present though. I'm afraid that she'll have a melt down when she finds out I've left without saying goodbye." Riley explained.

"I see. So, this is it then. I'm never going to see again," Peter replied as he stood up.

"I guess," Riley replied. "Goodbye." Riley turned to leave but Peter grabbed her arm and twirled her around.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"There's really nothing more I can say," Riley replied. "Now, can you let go of me?" Peter unwilling let go of her arm. They stood there for a second.

"I love you," Peter whispered.

"No, you don't," Riley replied. "But, thanks for saying it." Riley turned and left the room. Peter sighed, and tears welled up in his eyes. He had just let go of the one good thing in his life, and he couldn't get it back.

Riley walked a little ways down the hall before seeing Aslan. No words were needed, Riley knew what was going on. He gestured with his head toward one of the closed doors. Riley took a deep breath, opened the door and walked through. She had left Narnia behind, never to return.

*

************************

It had been a week since the Pevensies returned to England. It still felt strange. Edmund and Lucy barely spoke to Peter since they found out that he forced Riley to go back to her own time and leave them. And Susan spoke to him, only when it was necessary. She was upset that her best friend had left without saying goodbye. So, Peter was alone. No one even asked him how he felt about Riley leaving. None of his siblings cared.

It was the weekend and Susan was with some friends. Edmund and Lucy were walking around, and Peter was in his room. He was focusing on his studies more than he used to. There was nothing more for him. Slowly, he began to regret pushing Riley away. Life would have been so much more bright with her there. He threw his school book on his bed and left the room. He walked from his school to the girls'. Boys were allowed over there only on the weekends, but only during the daytime.

He walked to the main pavilion and found Susan sitting on a bench talking to some of her friends. He walked up to her. Her friends nudged her and she looked up at her brother. Susan saw that he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Susan asked.

"You were right, I shouldn't have done that to her. I should have let her stay with me," Peter answered.

"Riley," Susan whispered, knowing who Peter was talking about.

"Peter's got a girlfriend?" one of Susan's friends asked. "Darn." Susan cringed. Most of her friends had crushes on her older brother, and it made her uncomfortable.

"Girls, if you don't mind, I need to speak to my brother," Susan said. Her friends nodded and walked off. Peter sat on the bench and buried his head in his hands.

"Why didn't I do it? Why didn't I run after that day? That's why she told me she was leaving. She hoped that I would run after her, and I didn't. I'm such an idiot," Peter cried. Susan wrapped her arms around her brother and pulled him into a hug.

"I think we need to have…" Susan stopped when she noticed someone in the distance talking to her headmistress. "Professor Kirk?"

Peter looked up and saw the professor too. The eldest Pevensies looked at one another before standing up and walking over to him. The headmistress looked over and smiled at Susan.

"Miss Pevensie, how are you today?" the headmistress asked.

"Very good, madam. And yourself?" Susan answered.

"The same. I am just giving Professor Kirk a tour of our school," the headmistress explained.

"Yes, my niece, whom I recently have taken under my wing, will be attending Saint Finbar's," Professor Kirk added.

"I didn't know you had a niece," Susan said.

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot that the professor housed you for a while last year," the headmistress said. "Well, then perhaps, Susan, you would be kind enough to show him the English building."

"Of course, I'd be happy to," Susan replied. The headmistress said her goodbyes and left.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Peter and Susan. Or more accurately, High King Peter and Queen Susan." Professor Kirk greeted.

"I don't much feel like a king right now," Peter responded.

"Dear, what's the matter boy?" Professor Kirk asked.

"We just returned from our second journey to Narnia. It was our last time, and Peter let go of someone very dear to him," Susan answered.

"High Queen Riley?"

"Yes, she had the chance to come back here with me and I pushed her away," Peter said. "Edmund and Lucy won't talk to me, and I don't blame them."

"Dear King, everything happens for a reason," the professor told him.

"I guess. I'm going to go find Ed and Lucy, and plead." Peter tried to joke. He walked off and Susan began to lead the professor to the English building.

"Professor, I thought you were an only child," Susan said.

"And soon Peter will figure it out and know who the girl really is," Professor Kirk replied. Susan couldn't help but smile and laugh.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hmmm…who could it be? Guess you'll have to wait and see.**


	19. PREVIEW OF NEW STORY!

**Okay, I know this isn't what any of you were expecting, but I decided that you all deserve a special treat. And, that's a sneak peek at one of my new stories that are coming soon. I did post a chapter of this story a few months ago, but I deleted because I really didn't know the plot line. Well, now I do. It's a story based off of my favorite tv series BUFFY!!!!So, here it is, the special sneak peek of.....**

_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer's**_

**END OF TIMES**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, my question is, what type of ritual would involve something as gross as demon hearts and brains?" Buffy Summers asked as she sat on the end of Veanice's bed. Veanice was still badly bruised after being thrown out of a third story window, a fall only a slayer or demon could survive.

Giles took his glasses and cleaned them, as he usually did when he was thinking, or when he was nervous or mad. He put them back on and stared at Buffy, Veanice, Willow, and Xander. Kyle was near the door, still mad at Buffy for getting Veanice hurt. He hadn't really been part of the group before that night, and he decided not to start.

"There's only one known ritual that requires those parts, and that many different types of demons," Giles began to explain. "It was suppose to be myth. A ritual like that was never suppose to exist."

"Giles, please, don't go into the whole boring history thing, I have school for that," Veanice interrupted. "Just tell us what the ritual does."

"The ritual is meant to make a tainted demon pure," Giles told them.

"Okay, and I'm speaking for everyone when I say…what?" Xander replied.

"Every demon on earth have mixed blood. None of it is pure. A Pure Demon is powerful, something that not even the Slayer could defeat on her own. We saw that when we fought the Mayor. This elite group of vampires are going to try and make every vampire on the face of this earth a pure demon," Giles said. Everyone shivered at the thought. Was it possible? Could vampires really become pure demons?

"What happens if they succeed?" Buffy asked.

"They'll destroy all of humanity, and make the world theirs."

"The demon that threw me through the window, he said something about 'the blood of the resurrected.' What's that?" Veanice asked.

"It's the final part of the ritual. Once all of the demon hearts and brains are set on fire, the devil himself will rise to the surface. Once here, he will feast upon the final sacrifice and, when satisfied, will grant the vampires' wish and make them all pure demons." Giles explained. "When that happens, there will be no stopping them. It won't matter that we have thousands of slayers. The scales will tip, the vampires will turn this world back into demon territory. Humanity will cease to exist."

Everyone looked at each other. No one said it, but they all felt scared. The ritual had to be stopped, but the question remained. How? Buffy stood up and began to pace.

"I need everyone to get into research mode. I need all the information on this ritual. Also, I need to know who, or what, the final sacrifice is," Buffy ordered.

"And, what are you going to do when you find out?" Kyle asked.

"Simple, I kill them. If the ritual can't be complete without that blood, then I'll find them before the vampires do," Buffy answered.

"What happens if they already have the sacrifice?" Kyle replied.

"Veanice, what else did that demon say?" Willow asked.

"Just that the blood of the resurrected must stay away. Meaning that the vamps don't have 'em. Also, a ritual like this needs to be on a certain night, right?" Veanice answered.

"Yes, the Night of Saint Aeron," Giles said.

"Night of Saint Who?" Xander asked.

"Aeron. He was a demonic saint, very well known for causing chaos when humans first inhabited the earth. On the Night of Saint Aeron, it is said that the demonic energy is so strong, that it can open the Gates of Hell."

"Hence the whole 'Devil rising' thing," Buffy pointed out.

"Exactly. There has only been one ritual done on that very night, and Buffy you were present."

"I was?" Buffy asked, confused.

"The night of the harvest."

"Oh, when the Master sent his lackeys to the Bronze. So, how come no Devil?"

"The Master only needed your blood to reach the surface, since a slayer's blood is different from a regular human's. The Night of Saint Aeron gave enough energy to the Master and his vessel to allow him to feed off a couple humans and open the Hellmouth. The Devil was not needed, for chaos would ensue without him present," Giles answered.

"So, when is the Night of Saint Enron…or whatever his name is?" Buffy asked.

"Aeron. And it's not for another couple of months," Giles answered.

"So why get all the demons parts now?" Xander asked.

"They didn't get all of them. There were only ten demons in that room, and the ritual, if I remember correctly, calls for fifty different species," Giles told him.

"Well, then we have two months to hunt down this group and disperse them. Let's get to work," Buffy instructed. Everyone nodded and cleared out of the room. Buffy stayed behind and looked at Veanice.

"Don't worry about me. A good night's rest is all I need and then I'll be completely up to researching," Veanice told her. "That is, after all my classes."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." Buffy replied. She sat back down on the edge of the bed and flashed a faint smile. "After what I saw tonight…"

"You mean me getting thrown out a window?" Veanice asked.

"No, I mean your fighting skills. You don't need schooling anymore. Plus, I never had any formal training as a slayer, and look at how I turned out. So, what do you say? Ready to graduate?"

"Do I have to wear one of those gowns and ridiculous hats? Because I would rather not," Veanice replied. Buffy laughed.

"No, you don't. There's not going to be any formal ceremony. It'll be more like me handing you a piece of paper at some random time," Buffy told her.

"Sounds good to me. What about Kyle?" Veanice asked.

"He has yet to complete a year of patrolling, so he will continue to be a student here. After seeing the way he cares about you, I'll have him stay assigned to you. That way Willow can stay focused on her teaching and not have to worry about a Watcher's Diary."

"Sounds good," Veanice replied. "Hey, can you tell Jake how I'm doing? I feel like I've been neglecting him."

"I'll do that right away. Plus, I need to ask him and Aimee if they help with researching. They should agree, if it means not going to class and still getting credit for it." Buffy replied. "Get some sleep." Buffy stood up and left the room. The conversation that had just happens a few minutes before was still processing in her head. It was going to be a long couple months.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**If you all are really good little readers, I will also post, at the end of the last chapter of Second Chances, a preview of my new Narnia story. I personally think that it will be ten times better than this story. The title is Just A Dream. And if any of you have heard the song by Carrie Underwood, I can say that so far my plot line _loosely_ goes with it.**


	20. Dresses and Dances and DatesOH MY!

**Here it is, the newest chapter. I had to rewrite this chapter three times before I finally got it right. READ MY NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, because it will clear up and confusion you have about the chapter. And, I promise that there will be confusion.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Susan and Professor Kirk exited the English building and began to walk around the courtyard. She was telling him all about her family's last trip to Narnia.

"Oh, I wish I could have been there to see Edmund take out the White Witch. After all she put him through, I'm glad he got some closure," Professor Kirk said.

"That's what Riley said," Susan replied. "Speaking of, where is she?"

"I suspect she's in her room, getting settled in," he answered. "I must be off, it is quite a long journey back, and I do not want Mrs. McCready to start worrying. It was lovely seeing you Susan. Tell the others 'hello' for me." Susan nodded and the professor walked off. Susan turned and headed for her dormitory. Susan headed up to the second floor where her room was and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Next thing she knew, she ran into someone and fell to the ground, the other girl fell to the floor.

"Ow, that really hurt," the other girl said in an American accent. Susan came back to reality and looked at the other girl. She had blonde hair, and wore a plaid skirt and white shirt.

"Riley!" she exclaimed. She lunged and hugged Riley. Riley, who had just stood up was knocked back down to the floor.

"Susan, get off of me, can't breathe," Riley said, barely.

"Su, what are you doing on the floor?" Lucy asked as she walked over. Susan pulled away from Riley, and Lucy nearly flipped out. She screamed and ran over to them and swung her arms around Riley. Riley couldn't help but laugh. Susan stood up and helped both Riley and Lucy up.

"How is it possible? Peter said you chose your own time," Lucy pointed out, trying to calm her excitement that caused a few odd stares from other girls.

"That's what I made him think. I wasn't really going to let him tell me what to do. I already made up my mind. There was no way I was going to change it," Riley told her. "Plus, I get to relive being 16."

"When I saw the professor…" Susan began.

"Professor Kirk? I've missed everything," Lucy whined.

"Not everything, I still have to confront Peter," Riley told Lucy. She turned to Susan. "Now, what were you saying about Professor Kirk? Or should I say 'Uncle Digory,'" Riley and Susan laughed. Lucy huffed, knowing she missed something else.

"When I, as well as Peter, saw him and he said that his niece was going to school here, I instantly knew it was you, since he doesn't really have a niece," Susan told her.

"What about Peter? Did he figure it out?" Riley asked.

"Probably not, since I just got back from him apologizing to Edmund and I," Lucy said.

"Why was he apologizing?" Riley replied.

"He feels guilty for letting you go," Susan answered. "Personally I think it's good for him. He needs to realize that he doesn't always get a second chance."

"Su, I think that he'll need to learn that some other time. Seeing as how I'm already here and I don't feel like hiding from him for the rest of my life," Riley told her.

"Yes, but can't we wait just a little bit longer?" Susan asked.

"It depends. How much longer?" Riley replied.

"A month," Lucy said. Riley and Susan both gave the young girl a questioning look.

"Well, I was thinking more like one more week," Susan said.

"Yes, but he finally just admitted that he was wrong. And, personally, I want to see just how much sucking up he'll do." Lucy admitted. Susan and Riley couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's shoot for a week, after that we'll reconvene and decide if we should torture him for another three weeks or if I should reveal that I'm here," Riley suggested. "Also, let's try to remember, that the longer we keep this a secret, the more mad Peter will be at the two of you."

"I guess I never really thought about that. Peter's scary when he's angry," Lucy said.

"Then it's settled. One more week of torture for the arrogant king," Susan replied. All three of them chuckled.

"Can we head to the mess hall? I'm hungry," Lucy asked.

"Sure, it's suppertime anyway. Come on," Susan answered. They began to walk down the hall to the stairs. They headed out of the dorm building and walked across the pavilion toward the mess hall.

"Susan!" someone called. Susan and the other two stopped and turned around to find a girl with black hair in a braid running toward them.

"Hello, Charlotte. Can I help you with something?" Susan asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if Peter really had a girlfriend," Charlotte replied. Susan glanced at Riley who just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a very complicated situation," Susan told her. "Why?"

"I was hoping to ask him to the dance we're having next weekend. You remember? The one that allows the boys' school over here for the evening. And the girls get to ask the boys," Charlotte explained.

"Oh, I completely forgot about that. I guess that means I need to find a date," Susan replied.

"Benjamin Fresk has been eyeing you. Maybe you should ask him," Charlotte said. She then noticed Riley. "Who are you? I don't think I've met you before."

"No, you haven't. I'm Riley Penning, I just started here," Riley said.

"That's nice. Who's your roommate?" Charlotte asked.

"Susan is."

"I am?" Susan asked.

"I was going to tell you that I suckered the headmistress into letting me stay in your room," Riley told Susan.

"And this was going to be the first year that I got a room to myself. Oh well, I guess if I had to have a roommate, I'm glad it's you," Susan responded. "Aww, that's so sweet of you," Riley sarcastically replied as she put a hand over her heart and pretended that she was holding back tears. Susan rolled her eyes and shoved Riley playfully.

"You two seem like you've known each other for quite a while," Charlotte pointed out.

"I've known Riley for a few years now," Susan said. "So has Lucy."

"Oh Lucy, I didn't see you there. You're still so short," Charlotte said. Lucy rolled her eyes and huffed. "Well, I better go. If you hear anything more on Peter and his girlfriend situation, let me know."

"Alright," Susan replied. Charlotte walked off and the three Pevensie girls continued toward the mess hall. (Yes, I'm aware that I addressed Riley as a Pevensie. I'll probably do that quite a bit more throughout the last few chapters of this story).

"I don't like Charlotte," Lucy spoke up.

"She does have that vibe that says she thinks she's a goddess or something," Riley replied.

"It's because her parents give her everything she wants. Now that I think about it, I don't even know why I'm friends with," Susan added.

"Because you needed to fill the void that I left," Riley said.

"Probably," Susan replied. They got their meals, and sat down at an empty table. Susan and Riley both got butter noodles and tea while Lucy got soup and a glass of water.

"So, what's this dance all about?" Riley asked.

"Oh, just this back to school thing. We invite the boys' school here and have a sort of party. The girls are suppose to ask the boys and wear formal dresses while the boys wear suits," Susan answered.

"Riley, it would be so perfect if you showed up to the dance and Peter was there. You would be wearing a stunning dress and knock his socks off," Lucy said. Riley smiled and shook her head.

"I'll think about it. If only I had a dress," Riley replied.

"We'll go shopping. There's still a few hours left in the day," Susan told her. "But, Lu, you still have one more year before you're able to go to a dance, remember?"

"I know, but I can still go shopping with you."

"I suppose," Susan groaned.

"Do you think Ms. Martin will drive us?" Lucy asked Susan.

"I could ask her," Susan said.

"Ms. Martin? Isn't that the English teacher?" Riley asked.

"Mine and your's. Lucy has a different English teacher. But, Ms. Martin is nice. She's a friends of our mum." Susan explained. "We could go ask her right now. I think she's in her classroom right now. She likes to prepare for the coming week on Saturday. That way she can relax on Sunday."

"Smart. Alright, let's go," Riley replied. They quickly finished eating and headed over to the English building. Susan lead the way to a room in the back of the building. A woman was sitting at the teacher's desk at the front of the room, going through papers. She was blonde, fair skinned, and skinny.

"Excuse me, Ms. Martin?" Susan spoke up. The woman looked up and smiled when she saw the girls.

"Susan, Lucy, it's good to see you," Ms. Martin said. "And who's this?"

"This is Riley Penning. She's new here," Susan told her. Ms. Martin stood up and walked over to them. She extended her hand and Riley shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you Riley," Ms. Martin said. "And, Susan, I know that look. What's the favor?"

"Okay, here we go. Riley was dating Peter for the longest time, and then he broke it off with her because of the distance. And then she moved here, and she really wants to make him regret breaking up with her at the dance." Susan explained. "Here's the problem, Riley and I don't have dresses and we were wondering…"

"If I could take you shopping?" Ms. Martin guessed.

"Well, yes, unless you're busy. I'm sure we wouldn't mind finding another ride," Riley said.

"It's not a problem. I've been in your shoes before. There was this boy back when I was your age, and he broke my heart so bad, I thought I would never recover. But, one day, I woke up and got the confidence to go out and make him regret it," Ms. Martin told her.

"How?" Susan asked.

"Same way you are, by making yourself look better than every other girl around," Ms. Martin answered. "And, with that, let's be off."

"Okay, well Riley and I are going to go get our purses from our room. We'll meet you and Lucy at your car," Susan said.

"Can't I come with you and Riley?" Lucy asked.

"Of course Lucy," Riley said.

"You remember which car is mine?" Ms. Martin asked.

"Yes," Susan answered as the three girls exited the classroom. They hurried to the dorm and when they got there, Susan nearly tripped on a suitcase.

"Riley, did you not have time to unpack?" Susan asked.

"No, I did. I just forgot to move my suitcase," Riley replied. She grabbed the suitcase and set in against a wall, out of everyone's way. Susan rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse from her dresser. Riley found hers on her bed.

"Let's go," Lucy said. The older girls nodded and left the room.

The week had gone by rather quickly. Riley got used to all her classes and seemed to be one of the top students. Many of the teachers were impressed with her knowledge.

It was the night of the dance. Susan and Riley were frantically getting ready. Lucy was sitting on Riley's bed, watching as her older sisters made a big fuss over everything.

"I don't really see the big deal. It's just a dance. Not a grand ball at Cair Paravel." Lucy groaned. Riley had just gotten her dress on. It was a red polka dot halter top, the skirt a little past the knees and it hugged her curves. She took the curlers out of her hair and was combing through it to make the curls softer.

"Tell me about it. But, this is a different world, and we must remember that. Not every place can have grand galas and gorgeous floor length dresses," Riley said.

"Or cute diplomats from neighboring countries," Susan added. She wore a deep crimson velvet v-neck dress, with a full skirt that went a bit past the knees with short puffy sleeves. She grabbed a pair of heels, handed them to Riley and picked up another pair and put them on. Susan decided not to ask someone to the dance, seeing that Riley wasn't going to ask anyone, even though many guys seemed to take an interest in her. It was because she didn't want to be seen with another guy when Peter first saw her. So, Susan decided to be single for the night as well, to make Riley feel more comfortable.

"True. Although, I never really could look. I was married within my first year of being in Narnia. I couldn't enjoy flirting like you two," Riley pointed out. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I never flirted with anyone." Lucy said.

"Yes you did," Susan and Riley replied in unison.

"Come on, Lu. We all noticed how you flirted with that duke from Tarabinthia. And don't get me started on Mr. Tumnus," Riley said.

"I never flirted with him!" Lucy objected.

"Lucy, we're not blind. It's okay," Susan began.

"We've all been attracted to a guy that was older than us. It happens," Riley finished. Lucy huffed and stood up.

"I think I'm going to go find some of my friends that won't make fun of me," Lucy told them.

"We weren't making fun of you," Susan replied. "But, I suppose you do need to get going."

"And so do we," Riley added. "So, Lucy, what do you think? Do we look good?"

"Susan, I don't see why you couldn't get a dress like Riley's," Lucy answered.

"Because, I just don't think a dress like that is at all appropriate," Susan told her.

"Gee, Susan, why don't you just say I look like a slut and get it over with?" Riley joked. "It's the in-style in America. Or, at least, that's the excuse I'm going with, in case I get in trouble."

"You probably will. I've noticed that, even though you are getting good grades, you are very sarcastic in class." Susan told her. "Not all the teachers admire you."

"Gotta love me," Riley replied with a smile.

"I guess. Let's get going."

Lucy said goodbye and headed off to find some of her friends. Riley and Susan walked down the hall and ran into a couple of their friends, Marie and Ester.

"Susan, Riley, you both look amazing," Marie said as she examined them both. "Love the dresses. Riley, your's is so daring. Not many girls can pull that off."

"What can I say? I'm extreme," Riley replied. The girls laughed.

"You will never believe who Charlotte asked to the dance," Ester spoke up.

"I was wondering where she was. Who?" Susan asked.

"Your brother," Marie answered.

"Ed?"

"No."

"Peter?!" Riley and Susan exclaimed. They gave each other frantic looks before turning back to Marie and Ester.

"Are you sure?" Susan asked, hoping that the two girls were just joking.

"Yes, we were right there when she asked him. He seemed pretty down, but piped up once she asked," Marie explained. "We're not sure if anyone asked Edmund, but we could find out."

"We don't care about Edmund," Susan scoffed. The other girls looked a little shocked, but then shook it off. "Do either of you have dates?"

"No, not a lot of people have dates for tonight. I find it the perfect place to meet the next Mr. Right," Ester told her.

"Good luck with that," Riley said, with a hint of sarcasm. Ester didn't seem to notice because she smiled and said 'thank you.'

"Shall we get going?" Susan asked. They all nodded. They walked outside where they found many students headed to the gymnasium, where the dance was being held.

"Okay, I'm starting to get nervous," Riley said.

"Why?" Ester asked.

"It's only a dance," Marie added.

"What if the second he sees me, he'll take back what he told you, Edmund, and Lucy?" Riley asked Susan. They stopped walking and Susan turned to look at her.

"He won't. Trust me," Susan told her.

"Wait a minute," Marie began. "You're Peter's ex-girlfriend?" Riley nodded and avoided everyone's gaze, including Susan's.

"Wow, does he not know that you're here?" Ester asked.

"No, and tonight was going to be the night we told him," Susan answered for Riley. "But, now that he's at the dance with Charlotte, we may need to rethink everything."

Riley looked up and scanned the area. She saw all the students who were laughing and smiling, some with dates in tow. She then saw one in particular. Riley tapped Susan and pointed at the person.

"Edmund," was all she said. Susan turned to find her younger brother walking to the dance, by himself.

"Ed!" Susan called. Edmund stopped walking and looked around. He saw Susan and the group of girls. He huffed and walked over to them.

"Do you not have a date?" Susan asked.

"No, I decided to go to the dance alone. Great way to flirt with girls and not get in trouble," Edmund answered.

"Hi Ed," Ester and Marie said.

"Hello Ladies. Hi Riley," Edmund replied. He turned back to his sister. "So, do you…." He stopped and then looked at Riley again. She gave him a sheepish smile and waved at him. Ed didn't say a word. All he did was smile and pull her into a hug.

"Missed you," he whispered.

"Missed you too," Riley replied. They pulled apart and Ed turned back to Susan.

"You haven't told Peter, have you?" Edmund guessed. Susan shook her head. "And, tonight was going to be the night of the big reveal."

"Yep," Riley said. "But, he's there with someone else. Meaning, he's moving on and I should back off."

"Don't start that. The Riley I know would walk in there and make him beg for you back," Edmund told her. "No matter who else was involved. Remember Felicity?"

"You've done this before?" Marie asked.

"Once, but it wasn't a big deal. Plus, we weren't completely broken up then," Riley answered. "This matter now, is different."

"Still, you're strong enough to face him. And, if it helps, you'll have a date as well," Edmund said.

"Who?" Riley asked. Edmund smiled and answered:

"Me."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, let me clear this up before anyone starts to hound me about it. Yes, you all read it correctly, Riley said she was reliving being 16 years old. I will tell you the reason now, just in case I forget to have Riley explain it. When she chose to live in Peter's time, Aslan made her 16. Because, if you remember, Riley is about 19 years old. Two years older than Peter. And, in order for everything to work out, Riley needed to change her age. But, let's face it, when you're 19 most of the time you look different than you did when you were 16. So, Aslan had to change her physical appearance a little, just so she looked her age. But, she was still recognized by the Pevensies. Which also means, I changed her hair color back to blonde. I know, it's confusing. Just think for a little while, and hopefully it will become less confusing.**


	21. Peter Finally Knows

**I know, you all hate me for not updating sooner. But, not only did I once again experience extreme writers block, but I had to pack because I'm moving once again. TO COLORADO!!!! I'm so excited. Anyways, there's only one or two more chapters after this one and it won't take me long to post them because I SOOOO know what to write. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

"You?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Edmund replied.

"Ed, what good will you being my date do?"

"Riley, Ed," Susan spoke up. Riley and Edmund looked at her. "We'll just see you two inside." Riley nodded.

"Okay. See you inside," Riley told her. Susan smiled and motioned for Marie and Ester to follow her. The three of them walked off and Riley and Edmund continued their conversation.

"Listen, if I know Peter, he'll see you but not do a damn thing. Plus, Ester and Marie are so annoying that you'll be looking for a way to get away from them anyway," Edmund explained.

"That's true. What do you mean he won't do a thing?" Riley asked.

"Remember what he was like when he saw you in the train station right before we got transported back to Narnia?"

"Yeah, he was distant. Do you think he'll be like that now?" Riley asked.

"99% sure," Edmund answered. "So, will you be my date? You know I don't do well at dances and parties."

"Yes, I know. You always hide in the corner. And, now you're willing to participate for me?" Riley replied. "That's so sweet of you."

"Just don't think I will dance at all," Edmund pointed out.

"Dance with me for two songs, please? That'll be enough to get Peter's attention," Riley begged. She gave Ed puppy-dog eyes and he groaned.

"Fine, two songs, but that's it," Edmund told her.

"I love you," Riley replied with a big smile. Edmund laughed as he entwined his arm with hers. Then they headed into the dance.

A band was playing on a make-shift stage at the far end of the gym.** (A/N: I don't know any songs from the era, so I'll just say if it's an upbeat song or slow song and you can imagine what song if you know any.)** Many students were dancing and teachers were walking around, observing the students. Riley had seen many 1940s dances in movies, but they didn't compare to actually being at a real one. It felt so surreal to her. More than it did when she had started classes.

Riley and Edmund looked around until they found Susan talking to a few girls, Marie and ester were not anywhere near her. Riley and Ed decided to walk over to her.

"Where's Marie and Ester?" Riley asked Susan. The girls Susan was talking to dispersed and so it was just her, Riley and Edmund.

"They're over there with Charlotte and Peter," Susan replied. She pointed over by the band and Riley looked. Sure enough, there was Peter, surrounded by girl with Charlotte clinging to him. Surprisingly, Peter seemed like he was having a good time. He was laughing and smiling a lot. Riley frowned and turned back to Susan.

"Looks like he's having a good time," Riley said.

"Then I guess that means we should too," Susan replied.

"Care to teach me how to dance?" Riley asked her. "Since I come from a different century and we dance a lot differently." Susan laughed and nodded. She grabbed Riley's hand and pulled her away from Edmund.

"What about me?" Edmund asked.

"Go talk to Peter and tell him how cute your date is," Susan joked. She and Riley waved at him and walked off as the band began playing a new upbeat song. Edmund huffed and walked over to Peter. He was still surrounded by girls so Edmund had to weave his way through the group to his brother.

"Oh Ed, you decided to come after all," Peter said.

"Well, I found a date at the last minute," Edmund replied. Peter gave his brother a weird look and let out a small laugh.

"You have a date? Where is she?" Peter asked, thinking that Ed was making it all up.

"She's getting dancing lessons from Susan," Edmund answered.

"You let Susan get a hold of your date? Obviously you don't like this girl that much if you let her run off with Susan," Peter remarked.

"Is it that new girl?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes," Edmund answered.

"What new girl?" Peter asked.

"Susan said that her and Lucy have known her for quite a few years," Charlotte began. Edmund mentally slapped himself, he was going to get into so much trouble not telling Peter first if he didn't say something.

"Yeah, apparently they were pen pals and they decided not to tell us," Edmund lied.

"Some sisters we have," Peter replied, sarcastically. "What's her name?"

"Uh…well….see…" Ed stumbled.

"You already forgot her name?" Peter asked.

"Guess so," Edmund said, thankful that Peter said that because he was at a loss.

"Oh, I remember it," Charlotte spoke.

"I'm sure you don't. It was a very hard name to remember, and I'm good with names," Edmund said, trying to get her to shut up.

"No, I do. It was Riley…Something," Charlotte told them. Edmund ran both hands through his hair and knew he was busted. Peter looked at his brother.

"Is her last name Penning?" he asked Charlotte while he looked at Ed. Edmund looked around, avoiding Peter's glare.

"Yes, that's her name. Riley Penning. And she's American apparently," Charlotte answered.

"Charlotte, why don't you go grab us some drinks?" Peter responded.

"Okay," Charlotte said. Once she left Peter shook his head and began to pace.

"She's here?" he asked.

"Yeah. Listen, I only found out ten minutes ago. I'm as surprised as you are. But, she was going to tell you tonight, that's why I was sort of lying. We either wanted you to see her, or her tell you," Edmund explained. "Are you mad?"

"I don't know. I guess I should be thrilled, because of how guilty I've been feeling. But, part of me is mad because she didn't listen to me," Peter replied.

"Pete, in the years that you've known her, has she ever been one to listen?"

"No, but still…"

"Just, hear what she has to say. There might be a perfectly good reason for her decision," Edmund told him. "In fact, I bet there's a slow song coming up, meaning you could ask her to dance."

Peter smiled and nodded. "I might just do that." He turned and looked around, and there, near the back of the dance floor was Riley and Susan laughing as Riley was attempting to dance. Peter laughed a little.

"Be happy, mate. This is your second chance to spend the rest of your life with her," Edmund said. "Don't blow it."

"Thanks. You know, I actually thought that if I saw her again I would be freaking out more than I am," Peter replied.

"Me too, but for some reason I was just happy and as calm as can be. It's probably because it's only been a couple weeks."

"I guess," Peter replied. Suddenly, the band began to play a slow song and Peter took a deep breath, glanced at Edmund, and began to walk toward Riley. Peter saw Charlotte leave the punch table and head back to where Peter and Ed were just standing. He quickly took a detour to avoid her and found Riley. She and Susan were getting punch and had their back to him.

"Riley, would you like to dance?" Peter asked.

"Oh, Ed I was wondering…" Riley began as she turned around, but once she saw it was Peter she instantly went silent. Susan also turned around and was speechless.

"Peter," Riley whispered, at a loss for words.

"Listen, if you don't want to dance, then we could go outside and talk. But I need an answer now, before Charlotte finds me," Peter told her.

"Maybe it would be best if you two went outside," Susan said.

"Yeah, that would be good," Riley replied. She began to walk toward the exit and Peter glanced at Susan, giving her a look that said 'we will talk later.' He then quickly followed Riley. When they got outside Riley took Peter to a place where no one was, but still close to the dance.

"What do you want to talk about?" Riley asked.

"Well, let's talk about how you didn't listen to me, and then you decide not to tell me that you're here. I thought we agreed that you were not to choose me," Peter answered.

"You are such hypocrite!" Riley snapped.

"How am I a hypocrite?"

"You apologize to your siblings and tell them that you were wrong in letting me go, and now here you are yelling at me for choosing you and being here," Riley answered.

"I'm not yelling at you. I just can't understand why you're here," Peter replied.

"Do I need to spell it out to you? I…Love…You," Riley told him. Peter all of the sudden grabbed her and kissed her.

"What'd you do that for?" Riley asked as they slowly parted.

"Do I need to spell it out to you?" Peter asked. Riley laughed a little and looked at him.

"Are you happy that I'm here?" Riley asked.

"Yes, plus I don't think I can stay away from you when you look like that," Peter replied. He examined Riley and she lightly hit him in the arm.

"I guess we should get back to the dance. I don't really know how I'm going to avoid Charlotte," Peter said.

"Oh, I can take care of that," Riley replied.

"No, I won't let you. I know how you solve things," Peter told her.

"How?"

"You would be extremely honest with her."

"Exactly what would I say? 'I'm technically Peter's wife and we've had sex numerous time'?" Riley sarcastically asked.

"Not like that, but something along those lines. Just let me take care of it," Peter answered.

"Fine, but if she doesn't back off, I might not be in school tomorrow," Riley replied. "And Charlotte will be in the infirmary with a broken nose, and maybe a broken arm."

"Then I will try my hardest to make sure it doesn't come to that," Peter told her. "But, you have to remember, she's not Felicity."

"It'd be funny if she was," Riley replied. Peter lightly kissed her again before leading back into the dance. Edmund and Susan were standing near the entrance, waiting for Peter and Riley.

"So? What happened?" Susan asked Riley.

"Everything's fine, we're back together," Riley answered. Susan smiled and hugged Riley.

"Yeah, and now I need to try as hard as I can to avoid Charlotte," Peter said.

"Don't avoid her, just tell her that your ex-girlfriend showed up and you two worked everything out, and that you're going to spend the rest of the evening with her," Edmund told him.

"I like Edmund's idea. Just tell her the truth," Riley said.

"Fine, do you know where she is?" Peter asked.

"Over by the refreshments table. Make it quick, or else Ed and I will kidnap Riley and you'll never see her again," Susan threatened. Peter laughed and walked off.

"What would he do if we did run off?" Riley asked.

"He would probably tear the entire country apart looking for you," Edmund answered. "Remember that time…"

"When Lucy and I decided it'd be funny to go for a ride and not tell anyone?" Riley replied.

"Yep, that same time. And he almost sent the army to look for you," Edmund said. "Not saying he'd do that now, but he would be a little scary."

"Point taken," Susan said. "No kidnapping Riley or else Peter will kill us." They laughed and examined the dance. A little while later, Peter walked back over to them and was rubbing the side of his face.

"What happened?" Riley asked him.

"She slapped me and called me a two-timing git," Peter answered.

"That ho, I'm gonna kick her ass," Riley said angrily. She began to walk toward Charlotte who she saw standing near the band, but Edmund and Susan both grabbed her arms and pulled her back towards them.

"Listen, we all know that you can smash her face in, but let's not have the entire school find out." Susan told her. "I'd really like to see you tomorrow."

"Fine, but if she ever hits Peter again, she'll be sorry," Riley replied. Susan shook her head and her and Edmund let go of her. Peter couldn't help but laugh at her, but quickly stopped when she glared at him.

"Sorry," Peter said. Riley shook her head and smiled.

"Well, now that we have everything settled, let's have some fun," Susan suggested. The others nodded and they spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing.

**Remember…reviews make good readers!!!!**


	22. Wrecked

**I'm on a roll. Alright, after this, only one more chapter and then the epilogue.**

It had been seven years since the Pevensies returned from helping Caspian and returning Narnia to its former glory. Riley had adjusted really well, and absolutely loved her new life. When Peter headed off to college, Riley moved into the Pevensies' home in Finchley. Their mother insisted when she found out that Peter and Riley were planning on getting married. She taught Riley a lot about being a house wife and shared tons of recipes with her. Riley absolutely loved it. She also spent a lot of time with Edmund and Lucy. She was even the first one to be told about their last trip to Narnia. Peter was a little upset that he wasn't told until he came home a few months later. Susan became more distant from them when they spoke of Narnia. Her and Riley were still inseparable, but Susan seemed to shy away from the fact that Narnia was real.

When Susan first began to deny it, after her trip to America, around the time Lucy and Edmund headed to Narnia, the other four sat her down and tried to show her the facts. Susan kept coming up with logical reasons. When they brought up the fact that Riley wasn't from their time, Susan just laughed and said that was just an act and she really believed that Riley was Professor Kirk's niece and the Pevensies met her when she was visiting him during the war. Finally, they gave up and let her think what she wanted.

Riley and Peter finally got married, for the second time, after Peter finished school. It was a lovely ceremony in a small church. Only a few people attended, but it was perfect none the less. They moved into a small house in London, where Peter got a job at the hospital. Edmund and Lucy stayed with them as often as they could. Life was good, however, Riley's world was going to change once more.

"I just don't see how your going to be able to dig up these people's yard without looking suspicious," Riley said as Peter drove her and Edmund to the countryside early one morning. A week before, Ed, Peter, and Lucy were visiting Professor Kirk at his cottage in a small town, seeing as how he no longer had any money to afford his big house. Riley couldn't go because she was spending the day with Susan, shopping and such. Anyways, they told Riley that they saw what looked like a Narnian King. They quickly decided that their cousin Eustace and his friend Jill needed to go back to Narnian (you know the story, so I won't bother with explaining). The only way they could possibly think to send them back were by these rings that the professor's Uncle made that first transported him to Narnia. However, they were buried in Kirk's old house, hence the reason they were driving to the country. Lucy stayed with the professor and her cousin while they traveled to the country. Then they were going to head back to London and meet the others at the train station.

"Easy, we're going to go and pretend that we're workers inspecting pipes in the yard. Hopefully they won't be home, then all we do is quickly dig until we find the stupid rings," Edmund told her. Riley rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Cheer up. We're helping Narnia. That should make you feel good," Peter told her as he reached over and grabbed one of her hands. Riley turned and looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

_That's because you don't know what's about to happen. _Riley thought. She turned back to look out her window. When they arrived at the house, Riley sat in the car and waited for Edmund and Peter. She had some paper and a pen and began writing a note…to Susan. She kept glancing out the window, watching for the guys. After a few minutes of writing, she folded the paper, wrote Susan's name on it, and put it in the glove box. She wiped away a few stray tears she had. Riley moved the rearview mirror so she could see herself, just to make sure her eyes weren't puffy and then moved it back into place so Peter wouldn't have a fit.

What was probably an hour later, Edmund and Peter came back and got in the car. Peter handed Riley two weird looking rings and then started the car.

"These are it?" Riley asked.

"They should be. We found them in the same place Professor Kirk told us they'd be," Peter answered.

"How'd the owner's handle you two digging up their yard?"

"We don't know. They're not home. There was a note on the front door saying they won't be back for a few days," Edmund told her. "Which means when they get home, they'll be freaked by the sight of their torn up lawn."

"Way to go," Riley replied.

"We didn't mess it up that bad. It just looks like a few animals dug up some holes," Peter said.

"Which is true," Riley retorted. She smirked at Peter who glared at her, obviously getting what she said. "I'm sorry, baby. But, it's the truth."

"We're not animals," Edmund said.

"You just smell like one," Riley replied. Peter silenced them both before either could say another word and they drove off.

"So, when exactly are they arriving?" Riley asked, as they began discussing what the next part of the plan was.

"Late this afternoon. That's why we did this so early in the morning," Peter answered.

"You woke us up and 4 o'clock in the morning. That's still sleep time for me," Edmund told him. Riley laughed a little and turned in her seat so she was facing Edmund.

"Yes, but look at it this way. If we hadn't gotten up when we did, we wouldn't have gotten finished in the time that we did, which means Peter would have been driving like hell to get back to London on time. And, I think we both know that Peter isn't the safest driver as it is," Riley pointed out.

"I'm better than Susan at least," Peter said.

"How would you know? You don't even talk to her anymore," Riley replied.

"I know I don't talk to her anymore. But, Dad told me all about her little car accident," Peter told her.

"Oh please, it was the other driver's fault. We all know that. Right, Ed?"

"It's true." Edmund said.

"Thanks for the brotherly support," Peter said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but you're trying to fight a losing battle Pete, and I need to stay on the winning team so I don't get physically abused," Edmund told him. Riley and Peter both laughed and shook their heads.

"Ed, just wait until you're married. Then you will never be able to be on the winning team," Riley said.

"Even if I'm right?" Edmund asked.

"First rule about a relationship: The woman is always right. No matter what. Doesn't make any sense, I know. But, it's the rules," Peter answered.

"I guess I should have already known that after living with four women," Edmund pointed out.

"Duh," was all Riley said before she zoned out. The conversation was able to steer her focus away, but just for a moment. Then her mind was back to thinking about the coming events and how she knew they were going to turn out. Riley glanced at Peter who was still talking to Edmund about rules in relationships and they were both laughing. She thought that they were so lucky, not knowing what was about to happen that very afternoon. Without thinking, Riley reached over and grabbed Peter's hand. Peter glanced at her and smiled. Riley smiled back.

"I love you," she said to him.

"I know."

They arrived at the train station early and decided to head on over to the platform and wait. Peter parked the car about a block away since there was no close places to park and they all got out. It was an outdoor station, with a building where people got their tickets and could either wait inside or go outside and sit on the platform and wait. They were a few yards away from the entrance when Riley stopped them.

"Peter, why don't you go and check to see if the train is on time. I need to talk to Edmund," Riley said. Peter nodded and headed into the station. Edmund turned to her and gave her a look of confusion.

"What do want to talk about?" Edmund asked.

"Okay, what I'm about to say will most likely confuse you, but just don't think I'm going crazy," Riley answered.

"Alright."

"I need you to promise that you'll follow him," Riley said.

"Follow who?"

"Peter. Whatever happens from here on out, I need you to promise that whatever Peter chooses, you need to follow him. You and Lucy," Riley told him.

"Whatever he chooses? Riley what…"

"Just say it, Ed. Please? Even though I already know you will, I just need to hear it, for reassurance."

"Alright. I'll follow him, but Riley what are you talking about?" Edmund asked.

"It's nothing, really." Riley replied.

"Ed, Riley!" Peter called out. They both turned to see him at the entrance of the station.

"What is it?" Riley asked him.

"The train is going to be here any minute. Come on," Peter answered. Edmund and Riley looked at each other. Riley took a deep breath and placed a hand on Edmund's face.

"Go on ahead. I'll be there in just a moment. I need to think," Riley told him. Edmund nodded and walked over to Peter. Peter glanced at Riley before headed back to the platform. Riley was trying to control herself. She heard train whistles in the distance and her heart began to pound really fast. She wanted to cry.

"Why did I choose this?" she asked herself. Slowly, she began to regain her composure and turned to look at the train station. She quickly ran inside and out to the platform. Peter and Edmund were by the tracks, talking.

"I just talked to someone, and I think mom and dad are on the same train as the others. Apparently, their train was having troubles so they had to switch. Weird, right?" Edmund told him.

"Guys," Riley said as she ran up to them. They both turned to her and got worried looks on their faces when they figured out that she had run.

"What's the matter?" Peter asked.

"I just think that maybe we should wait by the car. It'll be less crowded and then we won't get any weird looks from people," Riley lied. The train whistles got closer and people were making their way to the edge of the platform, awaiting the coming train. Riley began to shake.

"Sweetheart, why do you want to head back to the car so badly?" Peter asked. "We just spent hours in it. Surely, you'd be tired of it."

"I am, it's just that I…" Riley was drawing a blank. She couldn't think of anything. The train was getting closer and she knew it was coming fast. "Please?"

"The train is almost here, Riley. Don't worry, we won't have to be here for long," Edmund told her. Riley gave him a pleading look and he sighed. "Pete, I'll take her back to the car. Just get the others and meet us there."

"Fine," Peter replied. Edmund grabbed Riley's arm and escorted her away. Riley looked at Peter and then at Ed.

"No, Ed, Peter has to come with us, I need him to," Riley said.

"Well, someone has to get the others and I highly doubt Peter was going to have it be me. He still thinks I'm not responsible." Edmund replied. Riley was about to say something when the train came into sight. There was a final turn it had to take before heading into the station, and it was almost to it.

"That train is going pretty fast. If it doesn't slow down, it won't make the turn," Ed pointed out. Riley got out of Ed's grasp and ran back to the platform.

"Riley!" Ed yelled as he ran after her. They got onto the platform and Edmund grabbed Riley around the waist. Peter turned to look at them.

"What's going on?" he asked. Before anyone could say anything, there was a sound of screeching metal and all Riley could hear was the sound of her own screams.

_Dear Susan,_

_I know that as much as you say you don't believe in Narnia anymore, you still do. It's a part of you. I'll admit that during that year away from you and your siblings, I tried to forget the place I called home for over ten years. Truth was, I knew I couldn't. As much as I tried, I couldn't. And, I knew this was going to happen. I knew that all of us, except for you, were going to die from that train wreck. You're probably asking how I knew. Here's the thing, I read about it. Narnia was just a story to me before I went there. I knew all about your siblings and you. That was why I never freaked out when I got there. I never told any of you, in fear that you would force me into telling the future. I was it's protector. I protected the future. This letter is to prove to you that it was real. You found this letter in Peter's car, in the glove box, where I put it. A block away from the train station that lies in ruin. I also know that a war in Korea will break out in a year, color televisions will be invented, and Queen Elizabeth II will be crowned in 1953. There's a lot more, but I only have a limited amount of time. Peter and Edmund are digging up a yard trying to find these rings. It's a whole story by itself and is explained rather nicely in Lucy's diary. She practically wrote novels about Narnia. _

_Anyways, the reason I'm writing this letter is because I need to tell you the truth. When I talked to Aslan about my decision, I knew that if I came here I could save everyone from what happened. I made my decision, and if you're reading this, you know what I chose. I thought about it, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. The future was set, and I couldn't change it. Just know that I love you, my dear sister, and we will see each other again someday, I promise._

**I need to tell you all this, I was going to have Riley kiss Edmund in this chapter because I came up with a really good conversation between them that had to do with her kissing him and being completely honest. However, I forgot the conversation, so I couldn't put it in there because it didn't work. But, if I can come up with it again, I might redo this chapter and put it in. **


	23. Second Chances

**I KNOW!!! You all hate me right now. I feel terrible about this. I don't even remember how long it's been since I posted the last chapter. Life just caught up with me, and I really did not have any time to really sit down and write. Again, I feel terrible. So, here's the long awaited final chapter. Then, hopefully there will be an epilogue. Not going to promise that, just in case I steer away once again. :(**

Riley collapsed, her hands covered her face and she continued to scream. She wasn't aware that all sound around her had been silenced and that the ground had changed from the hard pavement of the platform to a softer material. It also wasn't apparent to her that she was now inside.

"Riley!" someone called out. The person knelt in front of her and tried to pry her hands away from her face. She just continued to scream and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" the person asked. "Come on, talk to me." The screaming stopped and Riley began to cry. She removed her hands from her face, but refrained from opening her eyes. She recognized the voice and thought she was going crazy.

"I couldn't save you," Riley cried.

"No, baby I'm right here. Just open your eyes for me," the person whispered. Riley stopped crying and slowly opened her eyes. His blue eyes looked into hers, and for a moment she was confused. Then it hit her.

"Will?" Riley asked. He gave her a weak smile and pulled her into a hug. Riley began to cry again and wrapped her arms around him and didn't want to let go.

"What happened?" he asked her. Riley pulled away a little and looked at him. She didn't know how to tell him, and just shook her head.

"I don't know…I can't…" Riley tried to speak.

"You went back to Narnia, didn't you?" Will asked. Riley nodded, and then she remembered something and the tears instantly stopped, and the numb feeling began.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Riley asked him. "Why did you lie me?"

"I wanted to have a normal relationship with you. I didn't want my past life to haunt us, for however long that would last before you went back," Will answered. "And, I'm guessing you just got back."

"Yes," Riley responded. Will ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Will asked. Tears streamed down her face and she quickly wiped them away before answering him.

"I watched you die…I mean Peter…I watched Peter die," Riley stuttered. She ran a hand through her hair and Will carefully helped her stand up. He hugged her once more.

"Oh God, that must have been so horrible." he whispered.

"I tried so hard to get you…I mean…"

"It's okay, you can talk like I'm Peter. I literally am anyway," Will told her, knowing that she was confused on how she was going to address him.

"Okay, thanks," Riley replied. She took a deep breath and continued. "I tried to get you and Edmund away from the station, but you wouldn't. Then the train came, and all I remember was hearing metal screeching and I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Then…boom…I'm here."

"Wow…I had no idea. I can't remember anything past the duel with Miraz. God, I don't know how to approach this." Will said. Riley gave him a weak smile and shrugged.

"It's okay. I think the shock is wearing off. I should be back to normal soon," Riley told him. "My brain is starting to process the fact that you're here and not dead. Even though the entire situation is still really confusing to me as well."

"Listen, I'm going to see if we can get a flight for later this week. I think that we need to meet with everyone else. Would that be alright with you?" Will asked. Riley smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course!" Riley exclaimed. "I think seeing them will be the best thing. Kind of like closure."

"That's what I thought." Will replied. "I know Skandar will be stopping by, he said he would before we left. I just need to call the airline and switch flights. Then I'll call the girls and tell them to get over here."

Will kissed Riley before walking off. Riley stood there for a second and then left the room. She walked into the living room and turned the television off before the commercials got over with and the movie started up again. She turned and walked into the kitchen. Will was in there, talking on the phone. Riley leaned against the door frame and looked at him.

-----------------------------------------------

"_Get up," he told her. Riley gave him a confused look, but obeyed. Peter stepped closer to her and put his forehead against hers. Riley was now crying and Peter lightly grabbed her arms._

"_Listen to me. I love you, and nothing in the world is going to change that. If you tell me that when you kissed Edmund you were only doing it to save me, I forgive you. I want to be with you, Riley. I never want to leave you," he whispered._

"_So do I. I love you so much," Riley stuttered through her tears. She was now feeling cold from the rain, and knew that they were both soaked. Peter leaned down and kissed Riley. Every emotion each of them had flowed into that kiss: anger, sadness, happiness, everything. It was passionate, desperate, gentle. Riley and Peter parted and the clouds seemed to part at the same time. They looked up and found a blue sky and the sun shining brightly. They looked back at one another and smiled._

"_Well, I think Narnia has spoken," Peter said._

"_And what did it say?" Riley asked._

"_That you are the most beautiful woman ever." Peter answered. Riley gave him a light kiss._

"_That was so tacky." she told him. Peter pretended to be hurt by her words, but quickly broke into a smile. He grabbed her by the waist, spun her around and held onto her from behind. He nuzzled his face into her neck. Riley felt a tingle go down her spine._

_-------------------------------------_

She smiled at the memories. Most of them felt as if they were a dream, but Riley knew that they would always stay with her, no matter what. Narnia was a part of her life, even if she would never go back there. Even thought she had witnessed Peter's death, it didn't bother her anymore. Because, there was Will, standing in front of her. That meant that Peter had still chosen her, and all was right again. She had fulfilled her destiny, and all that was left was to live in peace and be happy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"You do not yet look so happy as I mean you to be," Aslan said.

Lucy replied, "We're so afraid of being sent away, Aslan. And you have sent us back into our world so often."

"Have you not guessed?" Aslan asked. The children gave him a questioning look. So, he continued.

"There _was _a real railway accident. Your father and mother and all of you are-as you used to call it in the Shadowlands- dead. The term is over: the holidays have begun. The dream is ended: this is the morning."

Peter felt a sharp pain in his gut. The happiness he felt moments before was gone. It was replaced by dread. Something was missing, and Peter didn't like it.

"Sir, we know our sister, Susan, isn't a friend of Narnia anymore, but what about Riley? She was there at the train station. Why isn't she here?" Lucy pointed out.

"High Queen Riley could have saved you all from the train wreck, however when the time came for her to make her decision, we both decided she could live with you up until the wreck. I have transported her back to her own time where she will live the rest of her life. She is still a friend of Narnia, but sacrificed the chance to return by making the decision she made," Aslan replied. Peter felt his whole world crumbling.

_-------------------------------------------_

_Peter made sure Riley was gone before he pulled his sword out and held it against Edmund's throat. Ed pressed his back against the wall and stared wide-eyed at his brother. _

"_What the hell is your problem?" Edmund asked._

"_What choice does Riley have to make? And don't try telling me you don't know because I heard you two talking." Peter replied. _

"_Pete, I promised Riley that I wouldn't tell you. She's worried that it'll distract you," Edmund told him._

"_Ed, just tell me. She's my wife, and I deserve to know what has her so upset. And, I really don't feel like threatening my sister." Peter pressed the sword harder against Edmund's throat._

"_Alright, I'll tell you. Just get that sword away from my neck." Edmund replied. Peter stepped away and put the sword back in its sheath._

"_So, what is it?" Peter asked._

"_Listen, I don't know everything. All I know is that Aslan is making her decide whether she stays with us or goes back to her own time when this war is over." Edmund told him._

"_And she still hasn't decided? I thought it would be obvious which she needs to pick." _

"_Susan and I did too. But, then we realized that Riley was meant to keep the future safe. What if choosing to stay with us will tamper with it and Riley doesn't know if she can live with that?"_

------------------------------------------------

"I don't want to be here anymore," Peter said. Everyone looked stunned. Of all of them, Peter was the last one to be suspected of saying such a thing.

"How can you say that? We belong in Narnia," Jill Pole said.

"Pete, this is about Riley, isn't it?" Edmund asked.

"I should be with her. It was true love, I know it. And, to never see her again, that's eternal torture," Peter answered.

"Son of Adam, you do have a choice," Aslan began. "You can either spend eternity here and forever be High King, or be reborn as another, forget about Narnia, and be with Riley."

Edmund and Lucy looked at their older brother, wondering what he'd decide. Though Edmund did not show it, he already knew Peter's decision.

"So, if I choose Riley, I have to go through the entire process of falling in love again?" Peter asked.

"It's a small price to pay in order to see the love of your life again." Aslan said. "So, the question is, what will you choose?"

Peter's mind was racing with a million thoughts. He was going over everything in his mind. Memories of his and Riley's relationship flashed in his mind.

--------------------------------------------------

"_Peter, I don't want to be a distraction."_

"_You won't be. Riley, I just need you to be near me. These past three days have been killing me because I haven't spoken to you."_

"_I know. It's been hard on me too. But Peter, I just feel ashamed of what I said." Riley admitted._

"_Why? Riley, I'm happy that you told me those things. Before that night, I couldn't read you at all. It frustrated me so much, because I wanted you and I had no clue whether you did too or you thought I was a complete jerk." Peter told her. Riley sighed and stepped closer to him. They were a foot away from each other. Riley saw Peter tense up so she moved closer. They were now a couple inches apart. Riley looked up into his eyes._

"_Do you want to know the truth?" Riley asked him. _

"_What?"_

"_I'm still waiting for that kiss," Riley said. Peter smiled and leaned in. After what felt like an eternity, their lips met. Riley felt electricity surge through her body. Butterflies danced in her stomach as Peter wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Riley snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Never, in all her life, and she felt that way before. Everything was perfect._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

"_Peter, can't you just give her a glimmer of hope that Aslan will show up?" Riley asked._

"_No, I can't. Aslan made me High King so that I could make the decisions. Please, just don't be against me."_

"_I'm not. But, it would be nice if you listened once in a while. You could have tried to compromise with Caspian instead of arguing with him. I mean, he is the heir to the Narnian throne." Riley suggested._

"_I guess you're right." Peter admitted._

"_Good. Now, I think you have a meeting with Ed, Caspian, and Glenstorm to discuss this raid." Riley stood up and began to walk away but Peter spoke up._

"_Do you still love me?" he asked. Riley turned and looked at him._

"_What do you mean?" Riley replied. Peter didn't look at her and stared at the archers once more. Riley took a couple steps closer to him, but stopped._

"_It just seems that you are trying to be distant from me. I know that a lot happens, but I want us back to the way we were. I want to have those moments with you when we're just sitting there in each others arms, not having a care in the world." Peter told her._

"_Peter, I do love you. That's never going to change," Riley said before heading back into the How._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I've been thinking about this big decision of yours and I've made one of my own," Peter said._

"_How could you make one before even knowing what I chose?" Riley asked._

"_I went through it all in my head, and who are we kidding? I couldn't ask you to change everything just to be with me."_

"_But…no, I chose you," Riley muttered, tears began to stream down her face. She stepped a few feet away from Peter and tried to calm herself._

"_I want my life to be with," Riley choked out between the sobs._

"_I don't," Peter simply said._

"_How can you say that? This was suppose to be our second chance. This is what you wanted, this is what I wanted all along," Riley told him. The tears weren't just tears of sadness, but also of frustration. "I can't go back to my old life. Too much has happened, too much betrayal."_

"_And what about here?" Peter asked, he was as calm as could be. No one could ever tell that the entire situation was eating him up inside. "I almost killed you. Our daughter was murdered. I can't even count the number of times that I have thought you were going to die. It's too dangerous here. Even if you came back to my time and lived with me in England, you'd have to adjust to a whole different lifestyle. I can't ask you to do that."_

"_You don't have to. I'm willing. I know what lies ahead, I know what I have to face when…"_

"_If," Peter corrected her._

"_Fine…if I choose to stay with you," Riley said stubbornly. "I'm not scared."_

"_Too bad. When the day comes and Aslan asks you what your decision is, it better not be me," Peter told her before walking past her and back into the castle._

_------------------------------------------_

Did Riley know about the decision that he had to make? Was that why she wasn't afraid to adjust to a different lifestyle? Because she knew either way they were going to end up in her time? Peter was more confused than ever, and then something hit him. He knew what he had to choose. He turned to look at his two siblings. They both looked at him like they knew what he was going to choose, Edmund more than Lucy. Peter walked over to them.

"Listen to me, we'll always be a family, no matter what. I love you both, but I need to do this. My rein as High King of Narnia is over." Peter told them.

"But, Peter, you can't just leave us." Lucy said.

"He's not leaving us, Lu. We're going with him." Edmund replied. Peter and Lucy gave him a confused look.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"_What do want to talk about?" Edmund asked._

"_Okay, what I'm about to say will most likely confuse you, but just don't think I'm going crazy," Riley answered._

"_Alright."_

"_I need you to promise that you'll follow him," Riley said._

"_Follow who?"_

"_Peter. Whatever happens from here on out, I need you to promise that whatever Peter chooses, you need to follow him. You and Lucy," Riley told him._

"_Whatever he chooses? Riley what…"_

"_Just say it, Ed. Please? Even though I already know you will, I just need to hear it, for reassurance."_

"_Alright. I'll follow him, but Riley what are you talking about?" Edmund asked._

"_It's nothing, really." Riley replied._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ed, what are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"Riley told me that I had to follow you and made me promise that I would choose whatever you choose." Edmund answered.

"But, what about Narnia?" Lucy asked.

"It's alright Lucy, Narnia's going to be just fine without us. Professor Kirke, Aunt Polly, Eustace, and Jill are here to protect it." Edmund pointed out. Lucy looked at her friends and then at Aslan.

"Will we ever come back?" Lucy asked him.

"One day, yes. Though, it will be quite a long time, and you may or may not remember it." Aslan told her.

"What of Susan?" Edmund asked. "Will we ever see her again?"

"It may be shocking to hear but in a few years time your sister will kill herself from the grief and for how sorry she was for not remembering Narnia," Aslan answered. "I will, forgive her and let her follow you three, for everyone deserves second chances." Lucy sighed and turned back to her brothers. They both looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm only doing this because I can tell how much you love Riley, and that it would mean the world to you to have your siblings by your side," Lucy told Peter. Peter couldn't help but smile and he hugged his little sister. The three siblings said goodbye to everyone and sadly enough, to each other. Through tears Peter, Edmund, and Lucy stared at Aslan. Aslan bowed his head and a moment later roared. For the Pevensie children their vision went white and then…nothing.

**HOPE YOU ALL LOVED IT!!! I would just like to thank C.S. Lewis for writing such an amazing series and to all my readers. It's been a pleasure writing this story. Hopefully I'll get the epilogue written. Again...not promising anything. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	24. Epilogue

**I'M SO SORRY! Hate me, all you want. I deserve it. I haven't written since October 2009, and you all were hoping for an epilogue. But, hopefully my faithful readers are still faithful and will read the epilogue that has been well overdue. You can all thank the release of "Voyage of the Dawn Treader" for my new found motivation. **

**C.S. Lewis owns Narnia, I do not.**

The giant room at the five star hotel was filled with guests who were conversing with one another, waiting for the guests of honor. The DJ was finishing setting up. People were laughing and children were playing with the red and black balloons. Tables were set up with black tablecloths and red and white roses were in the center of all the round tables which seated eight people. The head table sat 12, and had a white tablecloth and red rose petals were strewn throughout the table.

Skandar Keynes and Anna Popplewell walked into the room and over to the DJ. He set down the pile of cds and leaned over to hear what they had to say.

"They're ready to come in," Skandar said. The DJ nodded and found his microphone. Georgie Henley ran over to them and tapped Anna on the shoulder.

"Are they here?" she asked. Anna nodded and pointed toward the door.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" the DJ announced. "It gives me great pleasure to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. William Moseley."

Everyone clapped as Will and Riley stepped into the room. Riley wore and gorgeous white halter top wedding dress with a red sash. Will was in a dashing black tux with a red vest. They waved and smiled at everyone. They walked over to the DJ and Will grabbed the microphone.

"Alright, well, thank you everyone for coming. This has been an extraordinary day, and I hope that all of you will help to make it so much better. I just married the most beautiful woman in the world, and all that's left is to celebrate." William told them. People began to clap and cheer. Riley smiled and kissed Will before grabbing the microphone from him.

"Well, we have a lot of food to eat. So, let's all enjoy this fine meal that our caterer, Wolfgang Puck, has prepared. And, then we'll all burn those calories later, by dancing," Riley said and everyone laughed. Will and Riley made their way to the head table. Will and Riley had five people on each side of them. Their parents were seated at the ends, and then came the groomsmen, bridesmaids, and maid of honor and best man. For Will, he had his brother, Ben, a friend from high school, and his best man was Skandar Keynes. At first it was going to be his brother, but for some reason, he felt that he needed Skandar at his side. Riley had Georgie Henley and Anna Popplewell as her bridesmaids, and her old college friend Brittany was her maid of honor.

"May I have your attention please?" Skandar spoke up. The room went silent and all eyes were on him. "As Best Man, I was told that I had to give a speech. I had this whole thing written out, but at the last minute I threw it away and decided to just wing it. Will, I have only known you for seven years, since we filmed the first installment of Narnia. And, through those years, you have become, not only my best friend, but my brother. I learned so much from just being around you, mainly how to fall off a horse, but joking aside, I wanted to say thanks," Skandar said. Will stood up and hugged Skandar. The room filled with clapping and Skandar cleared his throat.

"Riley, for the short amount of time that I have known you, I have found you to be a wonderful and stunning woman. Will is lucky to have you, and I congratulate you both. May your marriage be filled with happiness and love."

People clapped and Riley stood up and gave Skandar a kiss on the cheek. Brittany stood up and looked at her best friend.

"Riley, I've only known you for two years, but I can clearly say that you are the kindest person I've ever met. You have a way with making a bad situation turn into a fit of laughter. You know exactly what to say when someone is feeling down. You fight for what you believe in, and you never let anyone or anything bring you down. Will, don't ever let this girl go. Because, if you do, you'll regret it." Brittany said. Riley wiped away a few tears before standing up and hugging her best friend.

The meal was quickly consumed and the room was rearranged for the dance. When it was all ready, Will and Riley made their way to the center of the dance floor for their first dance. The DJ started the music and 'Bless the Broken Road' by Rascal Flatts began to play. Riley laced her arms around Will's neck and Will placed his around her waist.

"Can I say something?" Will asked.

"I suppose so," Riley answered.

"You look more beautiful now than you did when we first went through this process." Will told her. Riley's heart almost leaped out of her chest and she couldn't help but smile.

"You mean I don't look as pretty as I did the second time?" Riley asked, teasingly. Will laughed and shook his head.

"You know that's not true. I meant back when I was Peter." Will corrected. "That includes both weddings. I think because I finally know that everything's going to be alright."

"I'm glad. And now, there will be no more talk about what was and lots more talk about what's to come. Understand?" Riley instructed.

"Yes, I understand." Will leaned in and softly planted a kiss on Riley's lips as the song ended. Everyone began to clap and cheer.

The night flew by quickly. Everyone was having fun, and Will and Riley were in the middle of the dance floor whispering sweet nothings to each other as another song ended and a new slow song came on.

"May I cut in?" Skandar asked as he walked up behind Will. Riley and Will looked at each other before Will nodded at Skandar.

"Don't try to steal her from me," Will whispered with a smile as he walked past Skandar.

"I'll try not to," Skandar laughed. He wrapped an arm around Riley's waist and grabbed one of her hands. Riley put her other hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Now, how come I'm only just now getting to dance with you? The party is almost over."

"Sorry about that. You just seemed happy dancing with Will."

"I was, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to be around you." Riley replied. Skandar laughed a little and looked at the smiling girl.

"You seem happy." Skandar pointed out, smiling as well.

"I am. But, there's something that's bothering me," Riley said and her face became serious. "I've been going through all of my memories of Narnia and something caused me to draw a giant question mark in my mind."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the raid?"

"On Miraz's castle? Sure, what of it?"

"Remember the talk that we had?"

"Riley, we came to an understanding about that…"

"That's not it. You confronted me about the Felicity thing, when the other 'thing' was probably something that needed to be brought to light." Riley told him. "Edmund, I need to know why." Skandar huffed and looked around; making sure no one was listening to them. He looked back to Riley.

"We are not going to talk about this here," Skandar replied. He parted from Riley and stalked off. Riley stared at him and then made her way off the dance floor.

"What was that about?" Will asked as he walked up to her.  
"That was my failed attempt at tying up loose ends. I'm starting to regret not doing this a few days sooner." Riley replied.

"Oh, you were confronting him about that time after Isabelle's death." Will said, with no emotion.

"Yep, and now you can tell me what an idiot I am for trying to do that at our own wedding reception."

"You're not an idiot. At least you didn't try it earlier. I really would not have wanted him sulking about all night. Why don't you go talk to him?"

"I have to be here to tell everyone goodbye. I can't be off somewhere else, that wouldn't be fair to you." Riley replied.

"It's fine. You need to do this. I'll lie and tell people you had to go fix your make-up or something."

"Won't people be suspicious if the bride and best man are missing?"

"Most people here know that you and he are like brother and sister. No one will dare make false accusations. Go, I'll be fine." Will instructed. Riley nodded and gave him a quick kiss. Riley made her way to the door that lead to a hallway filled with empty conference rooms. She walked into the hallway and found Anna flirting with a bellman.

"Hey Anna, sorry for interrupting, but have you seen Skandar?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, he walked into the room about three doors down. Is everything alright?" Anna replied.

"It will be. He's just having one of those moments." Riley told her. Anna nodded.

"I get it. Well, good luck." Anna said. Riley nodded and walked in the direction that Anna told her. She saw a light on and found Skandar in a room just lying on the floor looking at the ceiling. She closed the door and locked it behind her. Skandar turned his head and looked at her.

"I told you we weren't going to talk about it here." He said.

"No, you said we weren't going to talk about it at the reception. We're not there now. And we do need to talk about this." Riley pointed out.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not feeling up to it." Skandar replied. Riley huffed and walked over to him. Skandar looked up at her towering over him. Riley put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"That year meant something…to both of us. I would appreciate it if you would act a little civil and talk to me about it." Riley said.

"In the seven years that you lived with us, before the whole train wreck and me being reincarnated, what kept you from bringing this up then?" Skandar asked.

"Because I was trying to fix things with Peter and if you and I had to talk about it, I was going to have to tell him and things would have gotten very bad."

"You were trying to fix things for seven years?"

"No, but over time I pushed it to the back of my mind. We had agreed that it would never come up…"

"And don't you think we should keep it that way?" Skandar asked as he stood up.

"I told Will. And we agreed that it was something that needed to be dealt with."

"When did you tell him?"

"Remember that month that he ignored you?" Riley asked. Skandar nodded. "Yeah, now you know that reason. But, once the wedding crept closer and he finally gave up on the grudge we agreed that you and I needed to talk. It's my bad that I waited until now to do so, but I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I was scared that you were going to make me choose." Riley answered. She took a deep breath and tried not to cry. "I love you, and I will always love you. But, I couldn't risk you forcing me to choose between you two, because I knew that I would end up losing one of you. Call me selfish, but I couldn't do it."

"You were going to choose Peter anyway. You always did. I begged and pleaded with you to not go back to him. But you did. He treated you like shit for a year. He barely acknowledged your existence, and yet the second he apologized you were right back in his arms. You didn't even give me a second thought."

"You know that's not true. But, I couldn't leave him then. I was married to him, and if you didn't notice, there was no such thing as divorce there. I'm in love with him. I've always been in love with him. That year that I spent with you was amazing and I fell for you, but it wasn't real. I used you to make myself feel better. My husband was ignoring me. I had moved back into my old chambers because he couldn't stand being in the same room as me, and yet you were there. And I didn't want to involve the other two because it would have been unfair to them. You didn't blame me like he did. Mostly because he blamed you too, but that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is that that year shouldn't have happened, but it did. However, I wouldn't change a thing. If you hadn't been there for me, I don't think I could have survived. I love you, but I love him more."

"Thank you for adding more salt to the wound." He snapped. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "I thought I was okay with it…when you went back to him. I forced myself to be okay with it. It wasn't until after our second time in Narnia that I truly became okay. I saw how much you loved each other and what lengths you both were willing to go to keep each other happy, even if it meant removing yourselves from each other's lives. I never could have done that, I was always selfish and stubborn. If you had chosen to go back to your own time, I would have tied you to a chair and forced you to stay with me, even if it made you unhappy. Peter, or Will, or whatever you want to call him, truly loves you and I'm not going to be selfish and stand in your way. I've grown up, so I know that making you choose would be a very stupid thing to do. All I ask is that if anything ever goes wrong, that you won't hesitate to come to me."

"I promise." Riley replied. She gave Skandar a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Skandar responded as the pulled away. "You have to admit though; we did some wild things that year that you two never attempted…"

"Skandar!" Riley slapped him on the arm and he laughed. Soon she was laughing.

"We should get back there. No doubt everyone will want to see you before the night ends." Skandar pointed out.

"I suppose. Don't forget to smile. We don't want you to act like you used to at balls."

"Ha ha, that was only because there were always prissy girls from other countries trying to flirt with me and it was annoying." Skandar tried to defend himself.

"Whatever you say. Let's go." Riley replied. They left the room and walked back into the reception. There were fewer people there than before Riley left. The two of them walked over to Will who was talking to Anna and Georgie.

"There you two are," Georgie said. "We were wondering when you would show back up."

"Sorry, but we're here now. So, what were you guys talking about?" Riley asked.

"Just discussing how well the evening has been." Anna answered. "You still look gorgeous Riley."

"Thank you, Anna. Now, may I borrow my husband for a second?"

"Sure." Anna and Georgie said. Riley smiled and grabbed Will's hand and led him to an empty area.

"So, how is Skandar?" Will asked.

"Good. He was very angry at first, but we finally came to an understanding. We both spoke our peace and made up." Riley told him.

"That's good. I'm not angry at you or him for what happened."

"Then what was up with that month of silence?"

"I was angry that you two never told me. Like I said before, I understand why it happened, and I admit that it was partially my fault that it all happened. I never should have treated you that way and…" he was silenced by a kiss from Riley.

"I thought I said at the beginning of the night that we weren't going to dwell on the past. Skandar and I are back to normal. There's no need for you to start feeling guilty again. Now, I don't know about you, but I would love to start our brand new life now. We just got married, and everything is back to normal. What do you say that we finish getting rid of our guests and then start our adventure?"

"I'd say, Mrs. Pevensie that sounds like a good idea."

**I think I can you all screaming at me from here. And I know that you are all wondering why I did what I did. Let me explain. I really don't want this series to end, and I truly wanted to find a way to keep it alive, just in case I started writing again, which the chances are very high for that. Now, if I do end up continuing this series, it will delve into Riley and Edmund's relationship that never was. **

**I would really love if you guys would give me your feedback. But please, only positive reviews, otherwise send me a private message.**


End file.
